Until We Go Down
by Blossom-Light
Summary: Tras 5 años en Londres todo había cambiado. Todo menos él. Seguía siendo el mismo imbécil que años atrás la hizo sufrir. Sasuke y Sakura perteneciendo al mismo clan liderado por Orochimaru. Elemento Fuego vs Elemento Hielo. Amor. Odio. Locura. Una guerra por venir. -Quien coño te crees que eres! Te has quedado sin oportunidades Uchiha...no vuelvas a acercarte a mi- [Sasu&Saku]100%
1. Chapter 1

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

.

.

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

.

.

.

Tras 4 horas esperando en el aeropuerto de Londres, Sakura finalmente escuchaba como anunciaban la salida del vuelo D409 en direcció a Tokio, el cual habia llegado con retraso. Miró su billete durante un pequeño instante suspirando. Iba a volver a aquella ciudad de la cual solo albergaba unos pocos recuerdos que realmente mereciese la pena conservar. Agarró su maleta de mano al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de aquella incomoda butaca y emprendió su camino hacia la puerta de embarque pasando entre la multitud.

Llegó al mostrador done una de las azafatas chequeaba los billetes entregándole el suyo junto con el pasaporte para luego mostrarle una de sus ya tan comunes falsas sonrisas mientras la chica le devolvía ambos documentos. Las puertas de cristal se abrieron ante su paso y atravesó la pasarela subiéndose al avión, dejó su maleta de mano en el compartimento que había sobre su asiento y finalmente se sentó.

Daba gracias por haber tenido la oportuna idea de pedir un asiento con ventanilla puesto a que aquel vuelo se le iba a hacer eterno. Cuanto mas avanzaban los minutos mas cerca estaba de llegar a Tokyo y mas recuerdos empezaban a amontonarse uno tras otro en su mente. Sabía que no podría escapar de ellos, eran su historia, su vida, y eran todo aquello que le hacían ser la persona que era hoy en día.

La voz del piloto del avión anunciando a la tripulación que se dirigían a la pista de despegue para iniciar el vuelo la sacó durante unos pocos minutos de sus pensamientos, pero no tardó mucho en volver a ellos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que había estado en Tokio, 5 años desde que su padre fue trasladado a la sede que la empresa en la que trabajaba tenía en Londres. Por ese entonces, cuando sus padres se lo dijerón un sentimiento de tristeza le embargó ya que aquello significaba no volver a ver a Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino y Tenten. Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviada porque también significaba dejar de sufrir día tras día insultos por parte de la mayoría del resto de compañeros de clase. Las personas podían llegar a ser muy crueles con el fin de divertirse a costa de los sentimientos de otros. Las palabras "cerda", "frentona", "pelo chicle", "bicho raro" y "horrenda" entre muchos otros, eran algunos de los calificativos que no dejaba de escuchar a cada paso que daba por el instituto. Desde pequeña siempre había sido el foco de burlas y risas simplemente por su físico. Así que aquella noticia le hizo sentir que podía tener un nuevo comienzo en otra parte, y así fue.

Cinco años en los que ella cambió en todos los sentidos y no solo por el hecho de haber tenido un nuevo comienzo, sino porque algo inesperado la golpeó con fuerza. Aun recordaba como la noticia salio en los telediarios y periódicos de todo Londres.

" _Atraco a un banco se cobra la vida de 8 personas"_

Entre las cuales se encontraban sus padres. Se quedó totalmente sola en un ciudad que había sentido como su hogar y que le había aportado esa nueva vida pero que ahora se cobraba las vidas de sus queridos padres. Aquello la dejó completamente desolada, no podía quedarse allí por mas tiempo y esa fue la razón por la que 6 meses después se encontraba en ese mismo avión. Ya no podía quedarse más tiempo en Londres pero la idea de volver a Tokio no era ni mucho menos de su agrado. Aun así, algo en su interior tiraba de ella y sentía que, aunque no le gustase, debía volver. Al fin y al cabo, aquellos pocos amigos que aun conservaba de su infancia eran ahora su única familia.

Gracias a una beca que le otorgó la Universidad de Oxford tanto por sus excelentes calificaciones como por su gran talento en en el baile, había reunido el dinero suficiente para poder trasladarse a la Universidad de Tokyo para cursar su ultimo año de carrera y mantenerse durante el tiempo que tardase en encontrar un trabajo.

Sakura no había perdido el tiempo durante todo este tiempo. En su primer año en Londres había ingresado en una de las mas famosas escuelas de baile contemporáneo y su talento fue visible tras los primeros 8 meses. Se convirtió en una de las alumnas más exitosas consiguiendo varios premios de baile y por consiguiente varias becas. Bailar le hacía sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa, podía expresar sus frustraciones y sentimientos con cada movimiento. Era su vía de escape más que una pasión o algo a lo que dedicarse.

Un pequeño vaivén del avión al aterrizar la hizo volver a la realidad. Se había pasado el viaje mirando por la ventanilla pero tan absorta estuvo en sus pensamiento que tan siquiera se dió cuenta de que habían llegado hasta aquella pequeña sacudida. Se levantó, cogió la maleta de mano y se dispuso a salir.

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto vio que ya era de noche, y entró en uno de los muchos taxis que esperaban fuera de las instalaciones diciéndole al hombre sentado en el asiento del conductor el nombre de la calle donde se encontraba el antiguo piso en el cual creció antes de abandonar Tokio. Sacó su móvil de uno de los pequeños compartimentos externos que tenia su maleta de mano y quitó el modo avión para ver si le había llegado algún mensaje. Sonrió con nostalgia al ver una notificación llegar a los pocos segundos, como no, Naruto siempre tan pendiente de todo y detallista.

" _Sakura-chaaaaan! Recuerdo que me dijiste que volvías hoy a Tokio, no creas que me olvido de las cosas jajaja. Ino y Tenten están como locas por volver a verte. Me he informado y la Facultad de Ingeniería y la de Medicina están prácticamente pegadas pared con pared así que va a ser como estar en el instituto solo que tu en tus clases, seguramente coincidas en algunas con Ino ya que algunas de las asignaturas de Enfermería son las mismas que las de Medicina. Así que espero verte mañana por la universidad, puedo pasar a recogerte si quieres. Mandame un mensaje si quieres que te recoja y quedemos esta noche con los demás, así de paso ve a tus padres, que ya hace 5 años que no me ven y seguro que ni me reconocen. Chao."_

La sonrisa que Sakura mantenía en sus labios se volvió más amarga al leer esas ultimas palabras. Ella no le había contado a nadie lo ocurrido con sus padres ni tenia pensado hacerlo. No iba a ir de victima ni mucho menos, ya tenía una edad mas que razonable para aguantar los golpes que le estaba dando la vida, y no iba a aguantar miradas de lastima.

El taxi se detuvo y Sakura sacó se su cartera el dinero suficiente como para pagarle el viaje y darele un poco de propina al hombre. Se bajó, sacó su maleta de mano y entró en el edificio que había justo en frente de donde se había detenido el taxi. En cuanto el ascensor legó al 4º piso, avanzó hasta la puerta 4A y una vez tuvo la llave metida en la cerradura inspiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de abrirla dejando que aquel aroma a "hogar" la invadiese por completo trauyendo consigo recuerdos de su infancia entre aquellas paredes. Se acercó a la mesita que había en la entrada para dejar las llaves en un pequeño cuenco de madera y tomó el pequeño retrato que habia junto a este. Sonrió con tristeza. Realmente había cambiado, después de todo ya tenía 21 años. En la fotografia se podia ver a si misma cuando tenía 15 años sonriendo con su padre y su madre. Una seca y corta risa se escapó de sus labios, en parte entendía todos aquellos insultos que recibió durante su infancia y adolescencia, no es que hubiese sido una preciosidad de niña. Dejó finalmente el retrato sobre el pequeño espacio sin polvo que había sobre la mesita. Debía limpiar aquel apartamento lo antes posible e ir a comprar un ambientador, necesitaba hacerlo suyo para poder iniciar un nuevo comienzo pero mañana por la mañana empezaban las clases así que el unico momento en el que podría tener tiempo para hacerlo sería por la noche.

-Necesito descansar...- susurró para si misma.

El viaje había sido largo y, aunque su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio y pocas veces se sentía fatigada, pero se encontraba mentalmente exhausta.

Atravesó el salón y entró en su habitación dejando la maleta de mano caer al suelo antes de dejase caer sobre la cama boca abajo con el rostro girado hacia la única ventana que tenía su habitación. No eran más de las 9 de la noche pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso, y antes siquiera de que se pudiese percatar de ello, sus parpados fueron cerrándose lentamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

Mañana iba a ser un nuevo día.

.

.

.

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba en su mansión situada cerca de las afueras de Tokio. Salió del baño que había dentro de su habitación tras darse una ducha sin nada más que una pequeña toalla blanca amarrada en su cadera. Aun tenía el pelo completamente húmedo haciendo que pequeñas gotas de agua cayesen sobre su tonificado pecho y espalda. Se dirigió hacia el ropero sacando una muda limpia para ponerse echándola sobre la cama. Se puso unos boxers y aprovechó para sacudirse el pelo con la toalla que recientemente se había quitado, mirando el montón de papeles escampados que tenía sobre el escritorio y eso sin contar los que había sobre la mesa de su despacho, el cual se encontraba en el piso de arriba.

Había tenido un día bastante ajetreado. Tanto él como Itachi eran reconocidos por ser los hijos de uno de los mayores magnates de todo Tokio, que por desgracia murió junto con su esposa en un accidente de coche cuando él solo tenía 8 años. Todos se enteraron de la muerte de sus padres y hoy en día era algo que ya había superado por completo o al menos eso hacía ver a los demás. Pero aquel accidente provocó que la empresa cayese en manos del gerente, que siempre había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, ya que tanto él como Itachi eran menores de edad, pero en cuanto Itachi cumplió los 18 se asoció con ese hombre hasta que Sasuke finalmente cumpliese su mayoría de edad.

Una vez ambos hermanos se pusieron al frente de la empresa todo fue sobre ruedas. Tenían el don de liderazgo e inteligencia eredado de su padre, pero el hecho de llevar la empresa no hizo que ninguno de los dos dejase sus estudios. Itachi se había sacado ya la carrera de Empresariales y Sasuske estaba en su ultimo año de Ingeniería Aeronautica. Nadie sabía como pero ese par de hermanos eran capazes de cualquier cosa.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante el continua e incesante voz de Naruto que retumbaba por toda la mansión mientras él terminaba de ponerse unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta de manga corta gris un poco ajustada. Todas y cada una de las prendas llevaban bordado un diminuto símbolo de la familia Uchiha que a penas podía apreciase a simple vista, era como llevar el orgullo de la familia siempre encima. Cogió la cartera y el móvil y salió de su habitación hacia el salón.

-Teme!- se oyó gritar al rubio en cuanto vio aparecer a Sasuke. En el salón se encontraban solamente Naruto e Itachi, los cuales habian estado charlando mientras él se duchaba. -Llevo esperandote 10 minutos, seguro que ya habrán llegado todos al Shumey-

Shumey era el pub en el que todos solían quedar para tomar unas copas. Había musica de hambiente con la que se podia bailar y al mismo tiempo mesas con sofás al igual que mesas con sillas para la gente que le apeteciese estar más relajada. Desde hacía 4 años, la relación entre Naruto y Sasuke no es que hubiese mejorado mucho pero se podría decir que Sasuke había empezado a tolerar las tonterías de su compañero, aunque para él no fuera una amistad, para Naruto sí lo era. Y además, estaban estudiando la misma carrera en la universidad. Sasuke no se juntaba con el grupo de amigos de Naruto ni viceversa ya que ambos grupos parecían estar enfrentados. La única conexión que había era aquel pequeño vinculo que exisitía entre los dos jovenes. Así que cada noche que salían, Naruto siempre acababa yéndose en una dirección y Sasuke por otra.

-Tsk, cállate ya y muévete- soltó el moreno con molestia al no dejar de oir las constantes quejas del rubio saliendo del salón sin esperarle en dirección a la salida.

Naruto se apresuró a despedirse de Itachi y salir tras Sasuke.

-Pasadlo bien- se escuchó decir al hermano mayor mientras cerraban la puerta.

Sasuke sacó las llaves de su deportivo BMW i8 negro para abrirlo y montarse ambos en el para conducir en dirección al Shumey. Naruto sacó el móvil para comprobar si Sakura había respondido al mensaje que la mandó pero no vio ninguna notificación.

-Al final no vamos a tener que pasar a recoger a Sakura-chan, estará cansada por el viaje. Aun así me alegro de que finalmente haya vuelto, mañana la veremos por la facultad de Medicina o por la cafetería.-

Sasuke sonrió con maldad para sus adentros al recordar que volvía Sakura. Naruto llevaba meses aprobechando cada oportunidad que tenia para sacar el tema de que aquella molesta persona iba a estar de vuelta. Pero visto de otro modo, por fin iba a tener un nuevo juguete con el que divertirse otra vez. Ya se había aburrido de manejar a su antojo a Karin y iba a poder disfrutar de hacerlo con Sakura como había hecho años atrás. Con el simple hecho de ignorar cada una de las palabras que saliesen de la boca de la pelirosa ya le era divertido en la época en la que iban al instituto. Aunque luego tuviese que aguantar escuchar sus molestos llantos o quejas.

Desde que era pequeño siempre le había sido fácil tratar y manejar a las mujeres como quería. Pocas había sido las que le plantasen cara, y aquellas que lo hacían no volvían a saber nada más de él puesto que el desprecio con las que las miraba, en el caso de que se encontrasen y el se dignara a dirigirles la mirada, les hacía temerle. Despues de conseguir una beca de deportes jugando al fútbol y de que los entrenamientos y partidos se hiciesen en el campo al aire libre de la universidad, consiguió atraer a aun más mujeres. Durante cada entrenamiento las gradas se llenaban de unas 20 chicas o mas viéndole jugar mientras intentaban lograr su atención. Y todo aquello solo lograba hacer que el ego del Uchiha creciese aun más, a él nunca le había hecho falta ir detrás de ninguna mujer. Siempre tenía lo que quería y cuando lo quería, y ni siquiera tenía que decir una sola palabra para conseguirlo.

Y recordando el endeble carácter de Sakura que a la mínima rompía a llorar por simplezas, se lo iba a pasar realmente bien.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Que les ha parecido? Dejadme un review con vuestras opiniones para así poder mejorar también como escritora y ofrecerles un contenido mejor ^^

.

.

El próximo capítulo lo intentaré hacer más largo pero en este solo quería introducir y situaros un poco en que punto empezaba a desarrollarse.

A aquellos que la leáis os doy las gracias y...

.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! ^^

.


	2. Chapter 2

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

.

.

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

.

.

.

Adoraba la velocidad y por ello se había ganado varias multas de trafico. Pero eso le daba absolutamente igual. Se ponía su música y esa sensación de sentir que con cualquier mínimo movimiento del volante podía dar fin a todo hacía que escalofríos causados por la adrenalina recorriesen todo su cuerpo. Daba gracias a Kami por no tener que llevar hoy a Naruto a la universidad, su constante parloteo y reprimendas por sobre pasar la velocidad permitida le sacaban de quicio.

Conducía por una de las avenidas más grandes de Tokio adelantado cada coche que se interponía en su camino cuando de lejos pudo ver como el siguiente semáforo cambiaba de ámbar a rojo forzándole a ir bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse. Chasqueó la lengua a modo de queja para luego mirar el reloj que había en el salpicadero del coche, el cual marcaba las 8:52 de la mañana. Las clases empezaban a las 9 y el nunca llegaba tarde, siempre se las ingeniaba para no estar ni unos minutos antes ni unos minutos después, simplemente llegaba a la hora indicada. Sabía que desde aquel semáforo hasta el aparcamiento de la facultad solo le hacían falta 5 minutos, así que un le quedarían 3 minutos para llegar hasta la clase. Apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en el reposa cabezas del asiento esperando a que el semáforo volviese a ponerse en verde y se permitió echar un vistazo a la ventanilla que tenía a su izquierda y a la del copiloto para ver si tenía suerte y había alguna chica a la que poder encandilar. Empezó mirando a la de su izquierda pero no hubo suerte, así giró la cabeza en la otra dirección dándose cuenta de que lo que había en ese lado era un autobús y al él ir en su deportivo, que normalmente son mas bajitos para tener mayor estabilidad, apenas podía ver más que un cachito de la parte de las ventanillas. Tan solo podía medio rostro, de barbilla a nariz, de cada persona que había sentada.

Pero entonces sus ojos negros como la noche más oscura, se percataron de que una de las personas sentadas en aquel autobús tenia el cabello peculiarmente rosa.

"Podría ser..."

Pensó. Solo había visto a una persona en su vida con ese color de pelo tan característico, y desde que ella se había ido no lo había vuelto a ver hasta ahora. Justo un día después de que ella volviese. Podría estar dándose la casualidad de que ambos estuviesen a solamente un metro de distancia?

El movimiento del autobús acelerando le sacó de sus pensamientos. El semáforo se había puesto finalmente en verde haciendo que Sasuke acelerase también dejando atrás rápidamente a los demás vehículos. Una ligera media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno. Solamente quedaban...minutos? horas? Para que aquel bicho pelirosa y él volviesen a estar cara a cara.

.

.

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

.

.

Bajó del autobús con aun con los pequeños auriculares puestos en las orejas. La música realmente conseguía relajara y calmar sus emociones, yo hoy precisamente lo necesitaba. Sabía que iban a haber varios reencuentros seguramente y aquello le causaba una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte se alegraba por volver a ver a sus amigos mas cercanos, y por otra, no quería ni ver a aquellos que hicieron de su infancia un infierno. Se adentró en el campus de la universidad. Era realmente precioso, la universidad estaba llena de zonas verdes donde los alumnos descansaban tumbados en el césped o charlando con amigos, entre esas zonas había caminos que se dirigían hacía cada facultad, y en las cercanías de las facultades había varias cafeterías y papelerías.

Apenas pudo avanzar unos cuantos metros hacia la facultad de medicina cuando sintió como alguien se estampaba contra su espalda abrazándola con fuerza. Pero aquel perfume que llegó a su nariz ya lo conocía.

-Sakuraaaaaaaa!- gritó la rubia sin tan siquiera soltarse -Por fin estas de vuelta!-

Sakura intentó girarse con un poco de esfuerzo, mientras se quitaba los auriculares, ya que Ino estaba casi dejándola sin aire. Pero no solo la vio a ella sino que tras ella estaban los demás, Hinata tan vergonzosa como siempre, Sai parecía que por fin empezaba a empalizar más, Tenten con esa seguridad y fuerza que siempre iban con ella, y finalmente Naruto que siempre llevaba esa sonrisa tan contagiosa. Y sin darse cuenta se encontró sonriendo como una tonta, todos los ahí presentes le hacían sentir tan...reconfortada. Era un sentimiento embriagador ver que aquella complicidad y amistad de años atrás seguían intactos, era como si nunca se hubiese ido. Ellos ahora eran su familia.

-Ino suéltala ya, vas a acabar asfixiandola. Mírala, se le están poniendo los labios morados. Vaya enfermera vas a ser, al menos ya se de alquilen a quien no llamar cuando mis futuros hijos enfermen jajaja- dijo Sai haciendo que todos riesen e Ino le mirase con una mirada asesina mientras soltaba a Sakura.

-Cállate mentiroso- se giró hacia la pelirosa arreglandole un poco el pelo -Ves? Esta perfecta, no le he hecho nada- dijo Ino poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus propias caderas y con la otra señalaba a Sakura mirando al resto de sus compañeros.

-La verdad es que estas realmente cambiada Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-Si no fuese por el color de pelo y tu color de ojos, no te habíamos reconocido- reconoció Tenten mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo -No vuelvas a marcharte eh- le susurro en el oído antes de separarse de ella.

-No lo haré- le respondió Sakura

Llevaba tantos meses sintiéndose sola y viviendo la vida sin ilusión alguna, que aquel reencuentro le estaba haciendo volver a ver un leve destello de luz entre toca aquella oscuridad.

-Esto...si no nos movemos ya no llegaremos a tiempo a las clases- avisó Hinata su dulce y suave voz haciendo que todos mirasen sus relojes ya fuese en el móvil o en su muñequera.

-Por Kami! Nos estamos entreteniendo demasiado, en el descanso nos sigues contando como te ha ido todo durante todos estoy años- dijó Tenten mientras se iba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba su facultad.

Hintata estaba estudiando Educación Infantil, Tenten estudiaba para ser Profesora de Educación Fisica, Sai Bellas Artes, Naruto Ingeniería Aeronáutica y Ino Enfermería. Así que Tenten, Hinata y Sai se marcharon tomando caminos diferentes a los de Naruto, Ino y Sakura ya que las facultades de ellos tres parecían ser prácticamente un solo edificio por lo pegados que estaban. Durante el corto trayecto que les quedaba siguieron hablando un poco mas acerca de el tiempo en el que ella había estado fuera. Aunque no dio para mucho. En cuanto llegaron Naruto se despidió de ambas y entró en su facultad al igual que ambas chicas entraban en la suya.

-Pro cierto Sakura, como llevaste los anteriores cursos? Porque siendo Medicina mas complicada que Enfermería podrías...pasarme apuntes de las asignaturas que tengamos en común verdad?-

Sakura se rió ante aquella pregunta mirando a la rubia.

-Claro que te los puedo pasar. Pero crees que seras capaz de entenderlo todo? Porque no se si recuerdas que en Londres se habla ingles y todos mis apuntes están en ingles, no en japones-

-Queeeeee!?- Ino sintió como si un pero enorme se le cayese encima y agachó la cabeza suspirando -Ugh...me han tenido que echar una maldición o algo porque últimamente tengo demasiada mala suerte-

-No te preocupes anda- le respondió Sakura mientras entraban en el aula dirigiéndose a unos de los asientos que estaban por la zona de en medio -Yo te ayudare con todo lo que no logres entender durante las clases que estemos juntas vale?-

Vio como Ino asentía con la cabeza un cacha sentándose una junto a la otra sacando un par de libretas y bolígrafos para apuntar cualquier dato importante que dijese su nueva profesora de Genética Avanzada. La mujer estaba frente a la pizarra escribiendo su nombre y la terminar se giró para ver a todos los que había allí presentes.

-Buenos días a todos. En este nuevo año voy a ser vuestra profesora de Genética Avanzada. Mi nombre es Tsunade y quiero que sepáis que los que esteis aquí pensando que esta es una de las asignaturas optativas fáciles ya podéis salir de mi clase e ir a cambiar de optativa en vuestra matricula porque voy a exigir el 200% a cada uno de los que queráis seguir- dijo la mujer con un tono de voz ligeramente elevado, ya que las aulas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para poder tener a 60 alumnos, pero siendo tajante y firme con cada una de sus palabras.

Sakura vio como de las 40 personas que había allí, alrededor de 10 se marchaban. Debía admitir que aquella mujer tenía bastante carácter al parecer, pero eso a ella le gustaba. Era como un reto tener a profesores tan exigentes, porque así podía ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar ella misma . Miró de reojo a Ino, pero al verla trató por todos los medios contener una carcajada. Su amiga estaba en una especie de shock completamente pálida tras haber escuchado aquellas palabras y la pequeña introducción que estaba dando la profesora ahora mismo sobre los temarios que iban a dar.

Los pupitres de ambas estaban juntos puesto a que las mesas estaba repartidas por grupos de tres en 4 filas y 4 columnas. Así que Sakura se inclinó ligeramente hacia Ino que se encontraba en el pupitre de su derecha, ya que el de su izquierda estaba vacío, para poder susurrarle unas palabras y que ella las escuchara sin que Tsunade se diese cuenta de ello.

-Tranquila, estamos juntas en esto, somos un equipo-

-Ya pero aun así me voy a quedar como una marginada social de tanto estudiar si quiero sacarme esta asignatura- susurró Ino mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la mesa completamente desanimada

-Señorita Ino, a caso tiene sueño? Porque si es así puede salir de mi clase ahora mismo-

Aquello hizo que Ino levantase rápidamente la cabeza mirando la cabeza mirando hacia su profesora que tenia el ceño ligeramente fruncido, para luego darse cuenta de que todos estaban mirando en su dirección.

-N-no, perdóneme- dijo rápidamente la rubia

-Bien, continuemos entonces con la clase. Que sepáis que me he mirado todos vuestros expedientes y me se todos vuestros nombres al igual que reconozco todas vuestras caras-

 _"Definitivamente, Ino es todo un espectáculo"_

Pensó Sakura. Desde que se había reunido con sus antiguos compañeros había sonreído mas de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos 6 meses. Sabía que la antigua Sakura, la que ellos conocieron de pequeños, nunca iba a volver. Pero al menos sentía no volvería a estar sola y que podía volver a sonreír.

.

.

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

.

.

La clase de Mecánica Cuántica estaba agotándolo por completo. Naruto no paraba de hacer preguntas cada 5 minutos de explicación.

 _"Tanto le costaba entender las cosas a la primera? O simplemente callarse"_

Eso era todo lo que el moreno pedía. Pero acabó dándose de que lo mejor iba a ser aislarse todo lo que pudiese y centrarse en cualquier cosa ajena a aquella clase. Dejó su mirada fija en la pizarra pero realmente era como si tuviese los ojos cerrados.

Recordaba el momento en el que aparcó en el aparcamiento de la facultad y salió del coche mirando hacia los caminos que llevaban a la facultad intentando divisar a la pelirosa. Pero no fue así, vio un gran grupo de gente que seguramente fuesen los que estaban subidos en el autobús pero entre ellos no consiguió ver ninguna melena rosa. Lo que si vio fue a Karin metiéndose en medio, apareciendo prácticamente frente a él. Lo molesta que podía llegar aquella mujer con su chirriante voz todos los días pegandosele como una lapa. Parecía no entender que no aguantaba tenerla encima siempre y que nunca iba a tener nada serio con ella. Pero la verdad es que en cierto modo no la culpaba, era normal que se hiciese ilusiones. Era incapaz de recordar la cantidad de veces que la había usado para saciar sus necesidades, y por consiguiente, la pobre entendería que tenía posibilidades de llegar a algo con él.

Sintió como vibraba el móvil en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y dirigió la mirada a este mientras lo sacaba viendo una notificación.

 _"Sasuke, el entrenado nos ha pedido que vallamos al campo de fútbol a las 4:30 de la tarde para hacer las pruebas y ver quien va a ser el capitán del equipo este año. Además parece que también le ha dado por querer hacer pruebas de nivel. Como si no nos llevase viendo desde el primer año de carrera y nos conociese. A la hora de comer nos vemos y hablamos. Enséñale esto a Naruto."_

-Hasta aquí la clase de hoy- se oyó decir al profesor -Recibiréis en vuestro correo mas información respecto al temario que vamos a dar durante estos primeros días de clase y una hoja de problemas para que me los entreguéis el próximo día y así ver como como de verdes estáis o no-

Todos los empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos para recoger sus cosas y marcharse hacia la siguiente clase. El pelinegro dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de Naruto para que pudiese leer el menaje de Suigetsu mientras el recogía en un momento el par de hojas de papel que había usado.

-Pruebas de nivel? Pero que le ha dado ahora a Kakashi? A caso se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza y ha olvidado como jugamos o que?-

-No es a mi a quien debes hacer esas preguntas. Se lo mismo que tu, seguramente quiera atraer la atención del club de animadoras- le contestó Sasuke cogiendo de nuevo el móvil para guardárselo mientras salían del aula en dirección a la siguiente clase.

-Es verdad! Hoy creo que hacían sus pruebas también y Kakashi siempre esta intentando ligar con la entrenadora de las animadoras, como se llamaba?-

-No lo se ni me interesa- dijo el moreno con indiferencia

-Algún día dejaras de ser tan amargado Teme? Es como si todos los días te levantases con el pie izquierdo-

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros ignorando la pregunta mientras subían al tercer piso.

-Que nos toca ahora?- preguntó Naruto intentando recordarlo por si mismo pero ante el largo silencio que hubo Sasuske terminó contestándole a su pregunta

-Ni las dos primeras clases eres capaz de memorizarte Dobe. Nos toca Sistemas Aeroespaciales.-

Y así, conforme entraban en el aula empezó su siguiente clase.

La mañana transcurrió bastante monótona para el Uchiha, durante el ultimo año de carrera no es que fuese a tener muchas asignaturas ya que el proyecto de fin de carrera les iba a ocupara bastante tiempo, así que solo tenían cuatro que les ocupaban toda la semana ya que se les impartían mas horas.

.

.

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

.

.

.

Sakura salió de la ultima clase del día yendo directamente hacia la cafetería en la que Naruto le había dicho que solían estar a la hora de comer antes de las practicas o otras actividades que cada uno tuviese.

Andaba a paso lento por la facultad completamente sola ya que ese día solo coincidía con Ino en la primera clase de la mañana y el resto de ellas iba sola. Por su cabeza solo pasaban la lista de cosas que debía de hacer al llegar a casa. Tenia que pasar primero por el supermercado a comprar un ambientador y algo de comer, y luego ponerse a reorganizar toda la casa. Ni siquiera sabía si tendría hambre para cenar, últimamente no comía casi nada, en cuanto veía la comida parecía que se le hiciese un nudo en el estomago y no pudiese comer mas que unos pocos pedazos.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que solo consiguió salir de ellos cuando sintió como su trasero chocaba contra el suelo soltando un leve quejido antes de mirar al frente encontrándose con un chico de rasgos caninos.

-Lo siento, estas bien?- preguntó agachándose un poco para tenderle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse. El chico era media cabeza mas alto que ella, tenía el pelo castaño y la piel morena.

Sakura tomó su mano ayudándose de el suave tirón que él hizo para ponerse de pie de nuevo mientras asentía.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes. Habrá sido culpa mía, siempre tengo la cabeza en otro sitio y no miro ni por donde camino- le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Estudias aquí? Nunca antes te había visto y no pareces ser de primer año- el le devolvió la sonrisa

La pelirosa no supo si responder o no a aquello. Que interés iba a tener ese chico en ella? A caso intentaba flirtear con ella? Pero finalmente decidió contestarle ya que no creía que aquello le fuese a hacer ningún mal. Después de todo no es que tuviese muchos amigos, y hacer amigos nuevos le iba a venir bien.

-Si, acabo de trasladarme desde Londres para hacer mi ultimo año de medicina aquí en Tokio-

-Wow, entonces puede que nos veamos en alguna clase. Mi nombre es Kiba- dijo él

-Yo soy Sakura, encantada-

-Pega mucho tu nombre con el color de tu pelo, te lo habían dicho alguna vez antes?-

-La verdad es que sí, creo que ya nadie puede decirme nada nuevo respecto al color de mi pelo y cosas similares- contestó riéndose entre dientes

-Tengo un don para sorprender a la gente-

Sakura se sorprendió un poco ante aquellas palabras. Definitivamente estaba flirteando con ella. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como esa, desde el cambió que dio de ser una adolescente a pasar a ser una mujer madura, los hombres habían empezado a acercarsele cada vez más. Reconocía que aquello le alagaba en cierto modo pero por otra parte no estaba interesada en hombres que solo buscasen el físico.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. He quedado con unos amigos y me estarán esperando- dijo la pelirosa mientras echaba un pequeño vistazo al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca y empezaba a andar hacia la salida de la facultad -Chao-

-Espero volverte a ver pronto- le respondió Kiba guiñándole un ojo

-Quien sabe- sonrió encogiéndose un poco de hombros marchándose finalmente de allí

Acelerando un poco el paso consiguió llegar finalmente a la cafetería viendo a Naruto, Tenten y el resto sentados en una de las mesas de fuera empezando a abrir sus bentos algunos de ellos mientras otros tenían la bandeja con la comida de la cafetería. Se acercó a ellos mientras les saludaba con la mano dirigiéndose hacia la silla que quedaba vacía.

-Sakura-chan! Como te ha ido tu primer día?- dijo Naruto mientras veía como se sentaba -Necesitas ir a comprar algo a la cafetería o has traído comida de casa? Necesitas que te acompañe?-

-Que eres? Su madre?- se rió Sai mientras le daba un buen bocado a su trozo de pizza -No es ninguna niña, deja de agobiarla-

-Solo quiero que este agusto baka!-

-Etto...Estoy bien, relajaros- contestó la ojijade tratando de mediar en aquel pequeño berrinche - No he traído nada así que voy a tener que entrar para comprar algo, aun no he tenido tiempo de llenar la nevera de casa. Pero no tengo mucho hambre así que no se yo...-

-Aun así tienes que comer- Tenten le miraba con la boca medio llena señalandole con los palillos que sujetaban un pequeño pedazo de carne -Me dan clases de nutrición así que se de lo que hablo. Y no me obligues a meterte comida yo misma en la boca.-

Sakura la miró con horror al imaginársela metiendole la comida a puñados en la boca. Sabía que era muy capáz de hacerlo.

La verdad es que ya hacía un tiempo que ella apenas comía. Parecía como si cada vez que tuviese un plato de comida delante, su estomagó se cerrase como un nudo y no pudiese comer más de unos pocos bocados.

-Te darán clases de nutrición pero de educación ya veo que no porque eso de hablar con la boca abierta-

La pelirrosa se rió ante el comentario de Ino viendo como Tenten amenazaba con tirarle el pedazo de carne que sostenía con los palillos.

Hinata se levanto acercándose a ella para coger su mano tirando de esta suavemente.

-Yo tengo que ir a comprar también mi comida. Ven conmigo-

Sakura la siguió hacia dentro de la cafetería, colocándose ambas en la cola donde cogías las bandejas para pasar por la pequeña barra donde te iban sirviendo la comida.

-Se nota que hace mucho que no estabas con nosotros. Sabes como somos pero aun no te acostumbras a nuestras "reuniones" y se te ve en la cara- le dijo la pelinegra mientras le daba una de las bandejas

-No es que no me acostumbre Hinata...no he olvidado ninguno de mis momentos con vosotros, eso te lo aseguro. Os echaba de menos...eso es todo. Y cada vez que estoy con vosotros es como volver a años atrás y me alegra que no hayáis cambiado-

-Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos, yo no puedo mediar entre ellos cuando se enganchan. Eras tu la que lo hacia antes y espero que no hayas olvidado como hacerlo- se rió Hinata mientras avanzaban en la cola y ella se pedía el Menú nº1 y Sakura un par de oniguiris yendo luego a pagar e ir de vuelta a la mesa de la terraza con los demás.

Al llegar y dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa sacó un pequeño papel donde tenía impreso su horario para ve si esa tarde tenía alguna practica de alguna asignatura. Las casillas estaban vacías dándole a entender que no iba a tener ninguna ocupación esa tarde, y daba gracias a Kami por no tenerlas ya que esos primeros días de universidad necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad.

.

.

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

.

.

.

Las pruebas físicas, la pruebas para conseguir volver a ser el capitán del equipo y el pequeño entreno posterior le habían dejado un poco exhausto y empapado en sudor, cosa que le molestaba en cierto modo creándole al necesidad de ducharse cuanto antes.

El entreno se había alargado haciéndoles terminar a las siete de la tarde y además Sasuke se retrasó unos pocos minutos más en ir tras sus compañeros de equipo hacia los vestuarios ya que sus fangirls le esperaban a la salida del campo para pedirle su numero de teléfono, darle cartas de amor e incluso bombones. Eran realmente molestas en los momentos en los que él no tenía ganas de "jugar" con ellas por lo que ignorarlas no le cotaba ningún esfuerzo pero sí abrirse paso entre ellas.

Cuando finalmente salió de entre el montón de chicas se dirigió hacía el pabellón de deportes que había junto al campo en el que se practicaban otros deportes que no fuesen al aire libre como judo, karate, y aikido entre muchos otros, al igual que los vestuarios. Sasuke caminaba por los pasillos pasándose una mano por su cabello un tanto pensativo aunque con una ligera media sonrisa en el rostro.

Eran muchas las veces que sentirse rodeado de mujeres con voz gritona le agobiaba e incluso le llegaba a poner de mal humor, pero darse cuenta de que con el simple hecho de su presencia podía manejarlas a placer le hacia sentirse con bastante superioridad. En cuanto a las pruebas hechas pocos minutos atrás, no dudaba ni por un segundo de que volvería a ser el capitán. Nadie del equipo era capaz de alcanzarle corriendo ni podían robarle el balón de sus pies. No entendía que estupidez le había pasado por la cabeza a Kakashi para hacer dichas pruebas ni las físicas. A caso él aparentaba necesitarlas?

Por los pasillos del pabellón de deportes siempre se escuchaban gritos y voces de la gente que se encontraba entrenando en cada una de las zonas correspondientes, pero a esas horas ya no quedaba prácticamente nadie y los pasillos parecían estar más silenciosos, cosa que agradecía. Pero cuando se encontraba a un par de minutos de los vestuarios una música pareció llegar a sus oídos. Se extrañó ya que parecía que cuanto más se acercaba hacia los vestuario más clara se oía. Siguió avanzando hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban los vestuario y al principio de este vio que una de las aulas que solían estar cerradas tenía la luz encendida y la puerta entrecerrada.

La música provenía de allí.

El pelinegro se aceró a paso lento con curiosidad. Al llegar a la puerta aprovechó que la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrado para mirar a través de la pequeña abertura, pero lo que vio no era lo que se esperaba.

Dentro de aquella sala llena de espejos se encontró a la que sin lugar a dudas era Sakura. Su mirada no vaciló e ningún momento, mas bien todo lo contrario. Sasuke se encontró a si mismo delineando cada una de las curvas de aquella aparentemente nueva Sakura de la que, gracias a la cantidad de espejos que había, no se perdía ningún detalle. Ese pelo rosa que había visto en el autobús el cual había crecido hasta llegarle por la cintura, los rasgos de su cara parecían haberse definido siendo mas finos, llevaba unas mallas negras junto con una camiseta de tirantes básica blanca ajustada. Viéndola allí bailando podía ver claramente que la pelirosa ya no era ninguna niña. Parecía que aquel bicho feo había crecido y había cambiado asombrosamente. Pocas chicas había visto con un físico como el que tenia ahora mismo ella y reconocía que aquello le estaba atrayendo bastante.

Sus ojos negros como la noche no dejaban de seguir cada movimiento que ella hacía, parecía estar ligeramente hipnotizado, y aquello le hizo fruncir el ceño. Pero recordando el amor incondicional que la pelirosa siempre le había declarado durante toda su infancia hizo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciese en sus labios, y supo que iba a poder aprovecharse de ello para poder llegar a probar el cuerpo que estaba admirando ahora mismo.

Entonces Sakura se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la música terminó y Sasuke la vio dirigirse hacia donde tenía una bolsa de deporte sacando una pequeña botella de agua para beber con una mano mientras con la otra cogía la bolsa y se ponía las asas de esta sobre el hombro. Parecía que iba a salir del aula por lo que el moreno retrocedió un par de pasos para apartarse un poco de la puerta esperando ver salir a la pelirosa.

Quería ver la reacción que ella iba a tener al verle. Sabía que era muy capaz de echarsele al cuello o ponerse a llorar. La verdad es que iba a ser muy fácil y aburrido conseguir lo que quería.

Pero en ese momento Sakura salió por la puerta y todos aquellos pensamientos del pelinegro se desvanecieron.

En cuanto Sakura salió simplemente le dirigió una mirada de reojo, y como si no le conociese de nada, y con toda la indiferencia del mundo volvió su mirada al frente pasando de largo sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra.

Sasuke frunció levemente el ceño ante aquello. Quien narices se creía que era para ignorarle de ese modo? Rápidamente cogió por la muñeca a la pelirosa antes de que pasase de largo tirando de ella haciéndola girarse hacia el para enfrentarle pero los ojos con los que se encontró no eran los que recordaba, parecían fríos como el hielo, aunque aquello no hizo cambiar la expresión impasible de su rostro.

-Que pasa Sakura? No me vas a decir ni un simple "Hola"?- preguntó mientras la miraba con aquella sonrisa que a tantas mujeres hacía perder la noción del tiempo y caer rendidas a sus pies, pero en Sakura solo pareció provocar enfado e ira

La pelirosa se soltó de su agarre de un fuerte tirón frunciendo el ceño.

-No eres nadie para mi. Hace mucho que me di cuenta de que no merecía la pena que malgastase mi tiempo en alguien como tú, así que no vuelvas a atreverte a tocarme ni a acercarte a mi. No me interesas lo más mínimo-

Y tras esas duras palabras Sasuke vio como se iba y apretó los dientes con fuerza dando un golpe con el puño en la pared que había al lado tratando de liberarse de la ira que le invadía. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así y mucho menos una mujer. Parecía ser que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como él creyó que serían. Sakura se iba a enterar de quien mandaba y de que aquí se hacía lo que él quería ya fuese por las buenas o por las malas.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Que les ha parecido? Espero poder saciar vuestra sed de un buen Sasu&Saku y que me dejen algún review con vuestr opinión.

Sabes que siempre voy a tener en cuenta la opinión de los que decidáis leer este fanfic 3

Estas vez lo he hecho mas largo ya que el primer Capítulo fue solo una introducción y los demás serán igual de largos que este o puede que más ^^

.

.

Así que espero con ganas vuestros coments y que les haya gustado

Muchos besos y...

.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!


	3. Chapter 3

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

.

. **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos sus compañeros de equipo ya se habían marchado de los vestuarios hacia sus respectivas casas, inclusive Naruto. Sasuke se introdujo en una de las duchas ya completamente desnudo mientras dejaba la toalla que llevaba en la mano a un lado para luego secarse con ella.

Abrió la llave del agua y dejó que esta recorriese desde su alborotado pelo hasta sus pies. Necesitaba volver a tener la mente fría, aquel momento que había tenido con Sakura le había dejado tan descolocado como cabreado.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos para dejar que el agua le golpeara directamente en el rostro y se pasó ambas manos por este desde la barbilla hasta terminar en su cabello soltando un corto suspiro mientras notaba como aquel "fastidio" iba abandonando su mente.

¿Qué más daba que aquella molestia le hubiese dicho aquello? ¿A caso no tenía otras miles de mujeres deseosas de que él les dedicara una simple mirada?

Sonrió con autosuficiencia ante aquel pensamiento y bajo la cabeza de nuevo para empezar a enjabonarse aquel cuerpo que él se había encargado de mantener bien trabajado.

Había cambiado de opinión. No iba a ofrecerle el gusto a aquella pelirosa de ver como el hacia el "esfuerzo" de ponerla de nuevo a sus pies. ¿Qué no quería tenerle cerca le había dicho? Pues por él perfecto. ¿Quién diablos iba a querer tocar siquiera a una chica de pelo rosado?

A él solo le había interesado conseguir su físico. Simplemente sexo. Pero viendo la molesta reacción que había tenido Sakura ante un simple reencuentro prefería ahorrarse dolores de cabeza. Reconocía que no se esperó esa reacción pero que más daba ya. Que hiciese lo que le diese la gana. Ella estaba de vuelta, y ya no era el bicho feo que una vez fue, pero aquello no quitaba que siguiese siendo la misma niñita mimada y molesta que siempre había sido.

Terminó de ducharse y cogió la toalla que anteriormente había echado a un lado envolviéndose la cadera con esta e ir a cambiarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Salió finalmente de la Universidad poniéndose los pequeños auriculares de música, uno en cada oreja, dándole al "Play" a su lista de reproducción que llevaba en el móvil en el que estaban conectados.

Había decidido volver a casa andando en vez de en autobús. Necesitaba que el fresco aire del otoño inundase sus pulmones. Inspiró una gran bocanada de aire mientras andaba a paso lento por las calles de Tokio expulsándolo luego pausadamente. Sus ojos de dirigieron a la muñeca por la que Sasuke la había jalado hacia él haciéndole fruncir levemente el ceño de nuevo al recordar lo sucedido.

¿Cómo se atrevía tan siquiera a mirarla? No quería saber nada de él, no quería verle, no quería escuchar su voz, no quería que la tocase, no quería nada que tuviese que ver con él. No quería nada que tuviese que ver con una de las personas que más la menospreció en su infancia. Cuando ella lo habría dado todo por él. Cuando cada año él se encargaba de hundirla en la miseria tirando los sentimientos que ella le ofrecía a la basura. Cuando se mofaba de ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, la echaba a un lado y la ignoraba como si no fuese más que una suave brisa de verano.

Era incapaz de recordar cuantas veces el Uchiha se había encargado de romper su corazón sin ninguna clase de compasión. Era como un pez que se muerde la cola, Sasuke rompía su corazón y luego ella lo reconstruía pedazo a pedazo para volver a ofrecérselo, y ver como este se rompía de nuevo. Cada vez los pedazos en los que se rompía eran más y más pequeños, y cada vez le costaba más recomponer su corazón, hasta que pocos días antes de irse a Londres decidió envolverlo con una gruesa capa para que nada lo volviese a romper.

Aquello no quería decir que nunca hubiere vuelto a querer a alguien, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Durante su estancia en Londres había tenido un par de novios, no era ninguna santa. Pero no había vuelto a amar a nadie, no iba a ser tan tonta de ceder otra vez ante alguien para volver a sentir como se rompía por dentro. Gran parte de ella ya no creía en el amor. Durante sus 22 años de vida se había dado cuenta de que el amor traía más sufrimiento que felicidad, era algo que conseguía ser capaz de destruir todo tu ser.

Tan solo quedaba un par de calles para llegar a su departamento cuando entre todo el ruido de los coches pasar consiguió escuchar un pequeño maullido que casi era imperceptible. Se detuvo en mitad de la acera entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos tratando de divisar de donde provenían aquellos maullidos.

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante ya que no conseguía ver ningún animal dándose cuenta de que a medida que se iba acercando a unos contenedores de basura que había cerca más claramente podía oírlos.

Se acercó decidida a ellos sintiendo una pequeña punzada en el corazón al ver en el suelo una pequeña caja de cartón que contenía un gatito blanco de no más de un mes de vida el cual se encontraba recostado de lado incapaz de abrir los ojos. Parecía está completamente desnutrido y congelado, quizás lo habían abandonado hacia medio día pero sin la alimentación y el calor de la madre estaba claro que esperaban que muriese. El pobre animalito no tenía casi fuerzas más que para maullar intentando que alguien lograse oírle y ayudarle.

A Sakura se le oprimió el pecho frunciendo el ceño ante todo aquello, veía como la gente pasaba por la calle ignorando por completo el sufrimiento de aquel pobre animal. Si ella había podido ser capaz de oírlo aun llevando los auriculares con la música a un volumen bajo, el resto de personas también podían pero no hacían nada.

Cogió el pequeño cuerpo del gatito, que pareció calmar sus maullidos al sentir el contacto de alguien más, y lo pego un poco a su cuerpo para darle más calor pensando en donde encontrar el centro veterinario más cercano y recordó que a una manzana de distancia había visto una.

Se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que dañasen al gatito y al llegar informó a la chica que había allí de cómo lo había encontrado.

-Podéis hacer algo para salvarlo? Yo correré con los gastos que ello suponga- odiaba estar viendo como aquel gatito que no tenía culpa de nada estaba sufriendo mientras la vida se le iba poco a poco

La mujer que había allí cogió al animalito con cuidado –Sígueme, veremos qué podemos hacer pero es muy pequeño y no sé si va a conseguir recuperarse a tiempo-

Amabas entraron en una de las consultas donde la mujer dejo delicadamente al gatito sobre la camilla para animales empezando a tratarlo poniéndole tanto suero como alimento por vía intravenosa además de otros medicamentos que Sakura con consiguió identificar.

Los minutos pasaban y Sakura no podía hacer más que permanecer sentada en una silla que había en una de las esquinas de la consulta viendo como la mujer que atendía al cachorro iba de un lado a otro comprobando a cada pocos minutos el pulso e inyectándole a cada momento unas cosas u otras. Puso sobre él una pequeña manta para que conservase también el calor, hasta que tras una hora y media la mujer se acercó a Sakura haciendo que esta se levantase de la silla mirándola con impaciencia.

-Ya está bien? Pasa algo?-

-Veras…el pequeño está bastante mal, he conseguido estabilizarle por ahora pero no hay nada que me asegure que dentro de un par de horas o tras esta noche su corazón o su cuerpo vayan a aguantar…- suspiró –Lo siento, si quieres puedes llevártelo a casa y estar pendiente de él toda la noche, pero yo no puedo administrarle más cosas. Ya le he puesto todo lo que podía-

Sakura se acercó a la camilla viéndole ahí respirando de un modo tan inapreciable que cualquiera creería que está muerto. Dirigió su mano hasta la pequeña cabecita acariciando suavemente la parte de arriba con uno de los dedos. Le dolía más de lo que podía imaginar, el hecho de ver como ese animalito parecía estar muriendo frente a ella le hacía recordar la muerte de sus padres. Ella no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos ya que ese día en el que todo sucedió ella había preferido irse con sus amigos en vez de acompañar a sus padres.

Pero esta vez iba a intentarlo.

Iba a intentar hacer todo lo que pudiese para salvar al pequeño gatito, y si tenía que pasar la noche en vela lo haría.

-Me lo llevare…- declaró en un susurro

-Te daré una pequeña bolsita de leche en polvo especial para cachorros y en el caso en el que veas que mejora y es capaz de levantarse por su propia cuenta se la das. De acuerdo?-

La pelirosa asintió mientras cogía cuidadosamente al gatito y la mujer salía de la consulta para ir a por la leche en polvo.

-Te quedaras conmigo…verdad?- susurró mirándolo mientras lo arropaba bien con la mantita, se le rompía el alma al verse tan impotente en aquella situación

En cuanto la mujer volvió Sakura le pagó el coste de los medicamentos y demás, y salió de allí para ir de nuevo hacia su casa.

Al llegar sujetó el gatito con una mano mientras con la otra dejaba la bolsa de deporte y demás a un lado de la entrada y fue hacia el sofá sentándose allí subiendo las piernas dejándolas cruzadas para así poner al gatito entre estas acariciándolo con cuidado.

Las horas iban pasando y el cansancio iba haciendo meya en ella. Eran las 4 de la mañana y había estado tan absorta en el gatito y en ir comprobando como a cada momento su temperatura y si respiraba que ni siquiera se había acordado de cenar y ahora sentía como de vez en cuando sus ojos se iban cerrando inconscientemente.

Con ambas manos se dio un par de golpecitos en las mejillas para así tratar de espabilarse un poco. Y pareció dar efecto hasta el mismo momento en el que sin darse cuenta acabó profundamente dormida.

Se despertó al escuchar desde el salón el despertador de su habitación haciendo un pequeño mohín al notar como algo se movía entre sus piernas.

" _ESPERA, QUE?!"_

Se asustó por un momento abriendo de golpe los ojos mirando hacia ese lugar encontrándose con unos pequeños ojos azules que la miraban y fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera había sido capaz de mantenerse una sola noche despierta. Pero sonrió al ver como aquel gatito lamía su mano.

-Ya estas mejor eh. Eres todo un luchador- se levantó del sofá cogiendo al gatito en brazos, tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido por haber dormido en ese sofá con aquella postura. Sentía como si mil agujas le atravesasen cada vez que hacia un simple movimiento pero tenía que levantare –Veamos si puedes moverte solito-

Sakura dejo al pequeño gatito en el suelo y dio un par de pasos para ver si este hacia la mínima intención de ponerse en pie, y para su sorpresa así lo hizo e intento acercarse a pasos lentos y torpes hacia ella. Aun se notaba su poca nutrición y aquello le hizo recordar la leche en polvo que le dieron por lo que dirigió a la cocina para prepararle un poco en un bol.

-Vamos bonito, sígueme, tienes que ejercitar tus músculos y ponerte en forma- le dijo mirándolo de reojo viendo cómo se encaminaba hacia la cocina siguiéndola aun con torpeza

Le preparó la leche en un momento calentándola un poco para que estuviese tibia y lo dejó en el suelo para que el gatito pudiese beber. Sakura se quedó mirándolo mientras acariciaba su pequeño lomo.

-Te llamare…mmm…Maro! Te gusta?- sonrió al ver como el gatito maullaba mirándola volviendo luego a seguir tomándose la leche

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Naruto esperaba fuera de uno de los baños para hombres de la facultad con cara de pocos amigos y hecho un manojo de nervio por la hora que era pero sobre todo por el motivo por el cual estaba allí deteniendo a cualquiera que tuviese la intención de entrar poniéndoles cualquier excusa.

Mientras dentro un bastante atareado azabache se encontraba sujetando las caderas de una chica de pelo negro y ojos violetas, la cual estaba inclinada hacia delante apoyando las manos sobre la pared sin poder ahogar algunos gemidos de placer que escapaban de su boca.

-Sasuke-kun…oh…por kami…-

Tras un par de estocadas más ambos acabaron llegando al climax saliendo él rápidamente de ella para terminar fuera e ir a limpiarse con un poco de papel mientras ella trataba de recomponerse. Echó el papel que usó al baño tirando de la cadena, se abrochó los pantalones de nuevo acomodándose la ropa y la miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Que haces ahí parada? Date prisa en asear tu ropa y salir de aquí- le dijo el azabache mientras él se dirigía a la puerta para salir de allí

-S-si Sasuke-kun- contestó mientras se subía los pantis y se acomodaba la falda mirándose en el espejo

Al salir Sasuke se encontró con la mirada llena de ira del rubio lo cual le causó diversión.

-Teme! Vuelve a dejarme así como si fuese tu perro guardián y lo pagaras caro!-

-No seas exagerado, acaso nunca te ha apetecido a ti empezar el día con un poco de "ejercicio"?- se mofó mirando de reojo como se abría la puerta y salía de allí la chica con la que acababa de saciarse

-Claro que sí, pero ni siquiera la conocías. Dime como se llamaba.-

-Hmp, Megumi?- cuestionó restándole importancia empezando a andar hacia el aula en la que tenían su primera clase

-Ayame, te lo ha dicho delante de mi 5 minutos antes de que la metieras en ese baño dejándome a mí fuera sin decirme nada. Que me he tenido que enterar del porque me quedaba yo fuera a base de escuchar los ruiditos que venían de fuera-

-Ves cómo eres un Dobe? Cualquiera habría captado la indirecta en esa situación del porque tenías que quedarte fuera. Cualquiera menos tú. Además, que importa cómo se llamase? No me interesa volver a saber de ella- se encogió de hombros sentándose cada uno en su pupitre tras entrar en el aula

-No entiendo que ven las mujeres en ti- saco la libreta de apuntes y un par de bolígrafos –Eres de lo peor, las usas como si fuesen pañuelos de usar y tirar-

-No soy yo quien las busca. Ellas vienen a mí, así que no me culpes por aprovecharme de ello-

-Algún día le preguntare a Sakura-chan. Menos mal que ahora que ha vuelto ya no es tan ingenua como lo era antes y tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta de que no debía acercarse a ti-

Aquel comentario hizo crecer un leve mosqueo en el azabache, sabía que no debía importarle en absoluto, pero el hecho de no tener control sobre una mujer le era algo nuevo. Aun así se deshizo de esos pensamientos y le contestó con la misma indiferencia de siempre.

-Para que tener enemigos teniendo a un amigo como tú-

-Es la verdad Teme, ningún hermano querría ver a su hermana con alguien como tú aunque seas mi mejor amigo-

-No eres su hermano-

-Pero soy su mejor amigo y…-

Naruto fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del aula cerrándose tras la entrada del profesor, así que prefirió callar y atender a la clase que acababa de empezar.

Sasuke por su parte apoyó los codos sobre la mesa enlazando las manos para apoyar la cabeza sobre estas mirando hacia la pizarra donde el profesor estaba empezando a anotar cosas. Tener a Naruto sacando el nombre la pelirosa casi todos los días en sus conversaciones lo le ayudaba a calmar la pequeña frustración que parecía ir aumentando poco a poco. Pero tampoco podía decirle que parase que hablar de esa molestia ya que si lo hiciese el rubio lo pararía de hacer preguntas al respecto.

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

 ** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -****

 ** **.****

 ** **.****

Estaba parada en frente de una de las máquinas dispensadoras de café que había por la facultad esperando a que se preparase el café solo que había seleccionado tras meter las monedas. Eran las 4 de la tarde y tras haber comido con Hinata, Ino, Naruto y el resto estaba agotada y necesitaba algo que la despertara un poco tras la noche que había pasado. Había dejado a Maro solo en el apartamento con todo el dolor de su corazón y esperaba que estuviese bien así que quería volver allí lo antes posible para ver si estaba mejor.

-Hola preciosa-

Aquel susurro en su oreja le hizo dar un respingo ya que se asustó un poco al no esperárselo y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con un Kiba que parecía haberse divertido con su reacción.

-Oh, hola- respondió girándose de nuevo para ver si ya había salido su café

-Te acuerdas de mí no?- cuestionó –Kiba, el chico con el que chocaste que estudia para veterinario- se contestó el a su propia pregunta por si acaso ella no lo recordaba

-No te preocupes, claro que me acuerdo de ti. No suelo olvidarme de las caras o los nombre de la gen…espera, espera, que?-

¿Había oído bien lo que él había dicho? ¿Estudiaba veterinaria? Eso quería decir que podía ayudarle con Maro. Se giró rápidamente para mirarle de nuevo.

-Estudias veterinaria?-

-Si, por? Te han dicho que los veterinarios tenemos buenas manos o qué?- dijo él riéndose

-No seas pervertido- entrecerró los ojos mirándole –Es que he encontrado un gatito abandonado de un mes de vida y estoy cuidándolo porque estaba realmente mal y necesito a alguien que entienda del tema para que me ayude-

-Y con eso me estás diciendo que me necesitas, mh?- el castaño sonrió de medio lado cogiendo el vasito de café que recién acababa de salir y se lo dio a ella

-No pienses mal- rodó los ojos cogiendo el vasito de café que él le ofrecía –Me ayudarías? Podemos ir ahora a mi apartamento para que lo veas, he acabado mis clases por hoy-

-Sakura, sabes que eso suena a desesperado y sugerente?-

-Que dejes de pensar mal he dicho!- le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo frunciendo el ceño lo cual causó que Kiba se riese

-Y con carácter, me gusta- dijo mientras se sobaba la zona en la que ella le había golpeado –Está bien, te ayudare, vamos para allá. Tienes coche o vas en autobús?-

-En autobús o andando suelo ir y venir- le dio un sorbo al café mientras salían de la facultad

-Pues entonces iremos en mi moto, tengo otro casco para prestarte.-

Sakura se encogió de hombros, no era la primera vez que se subía en una moto ni les tenía miedo. Mas bien todo lo contrario. Cuando estaba en Londres una de las cosas que doraba hacer era irse con sus amigos a un circuito de motos para hacer carreras y soltar adrenalina. La sensación era inexplicable, y lo echaba de menos.

Al llegar a la moto esperó a que Kiba se subiese y se pusiese el casco para luego ponerse el que él le había dado y subirse tras el rodeando su torso con los brazos. Escucho el motor encenderse y ponerse en marcha en dirección a su apartamento. Antes de subirse con él ya le había dicho su dirección y el sabia como llegar así que iba a poder estar tranquila durante los 15 minutos de trayecto que suponía que serian.

Apoyó la cabeza ligeramente sobre al espalda del moreno cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el viento golpearlo por la velocidad a la que iban recorriendo las calles. Al tener las manos sobre el torso de él pudo notar sus abdominales ligeramente definidos y aquello le hizo recordar la cantidad de tiempo que llevaba a pan y agua sin sentir el contacto de ningún hombre en su cama. Pero acostarse con alguien que apenas conocía no estaba bien, así que alejó dichos pensamientos de su cabeza y siguió mirando como adelantaban a algunos coches viendo pasar otros hasta llegar al apartamento.

Se bajó de la moto para que él pudiese bajar también y tras quitarse el casco y devolvérselo subieron abriendo luego la puerta para entrar.

-Marooo~ Traigo visita- dijo mientras abría la puerta buscándolo con la mirada

Tras ella entró Kiba cerrando la puerta tras de si viendo el gatito sobre el mueble del televisor.

-Hey! Como has subido ahí? Si esta mañana estabas tambaleándote a cada paso que dabas- Sakura se quedo mirándolo poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas

-Por lo que parece no esta tan mal como creías- se rió acercándose al animalito cogiéndolo en brazos -Veamos a ver que tenemos aquí-

El moreno se sentó en el sofá dejando a Maro sobre sus piernas empezando a examinarlo.

-Quieres un poco de agua o algo por el estilo?- preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina

-Agua esta bien-

-En cuanto lo encontré lo llevé al veterinario y le administró medicamentos además de otras cosas. Se que tu no puedes darle nada pero solo quiero saber si tu crees que mejorara en poco tiempo o si lo pasara mal- la pelirosa salió de la cocina con dos vasos de agua, uno en cada mano dejando el de él sobre la mesita que había frente al sofá mientras se sentaba a su lado -Como lo ves?-

Kiba seguía toqueteando al pequeño Maro para comprobar la densidad de sus músculos y para ver si tenia alguna clase de hinchazón abdominal. Luego revisó sus ojitos y tras un suspiro que preocupó a Sakura, la miró negando con la cabeza.

-Creo que...hay pocas probabilidades de que pase de esta noche...lo siento...- tras ver la cara de desolación de la pelirosa no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse -Para haber pasado por lo que ha pasado, esta bastante bien, parece estar recuperándose y no tiene ningún problema en sus articulaciones ni ninguna infección en los ojos, cosa que suele ser muy común. Como puedes ser tan inocente de creerte lo de que se iba a morir si ha sido capaz de subirse a ese mueble donde tienes el televisor?-

Kiba siguió riéndose hasta que de repente un sudor frió recorrió su espalada al ver el aura negra que envolvía a la pelirosa.

-S-sakura?-

-VUELVE A TOMARME EL PELO CON ALGO ASÍ Y TE JURO QUE TE CORTO TUS JOYAS DE LA CORONA DEL MODO MAS DOLOROSO POSIBLE!-

Golpeó el brazo del moreno con todas sus fuerzas tratando de exteriorizar sus ansias de matar cogiéndolo luego del cuello de la camiseta mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-Avisado estas, no habrá una una segunda advertencia- espetó mientras veía como el moreno se sobaba el brazo aun riéndose entre dientes -Yah! Hablo en serio-

-Tienes fuerza para lo pequeña y delgada que estas- dijo mientras dejaba a Maro en el suelo

-Tengo mas fuerza de la que crees, pero es que no quiero hacerte daño- mintió soltándolo -No te rías de mi-

-Que fuerza vas a tener si se te puede levantar con un solo brazo- dijo levantándose del sofá cogiéndola con un brazo para cargarla poniéndola sobre uno de sus hombros cual saco de patatas

Sakura totalmente anonadada ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de el empezó a patalear intentando darle con los pies en el abdomen y con las manos en la espalda para que la soltara aunque parecía no molestar siquiera al moreno. Pero entonces el móvil de la pelirosa empezó a sonar y Kiba decidió bajarla para que pudiese contestar.

-Esto no quedará así- amenazó mirándole con el ceño fruncido antes de contestar la llamada -Dime Naruto...Aha...Allí estaré...Oh! Espera un momento- apartó el móvil se la oreja mirandole a él -Mis amigos van a ir al Shumey esta noche, te quieres venir con nosotros o tienes algo que hacer? Son buena gente-

Kiba arqueó una ceja y sonrió ante aquel comentario.

-Me estas cogiendo cariño y no quieres que me separe de ti Sakura?-

-Ni en tus sueños- maldijo mirándole mal extendiendo el brazo para apoyar la mano en pecho de él y así mantener la distancia al ver que el tenía la intención de acercarsele -Vas a venir o no?-

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer así que por mi esta bien- contestó sin darle importancia a gesto de ella para mantenerle en su posición

Sakura volvió a ponerse el móvil en la oreja sin desviar la mirada desafiante de Kiba, la cual lo amenazaba para que no se el acercase. Aunque aquello solo producía diversión en el moreno.

-Naruto, llevare a un CONOCIDO- remarcó

-Que cruel eres- susurró haciéndose el ofendido

-Sí, nos vemos en un rato. Bye- colgó la llamada

-Ni amigo me consideras? He ayudado a tu gato de un peligro mortal-

-Que peligro mortal? Si solo le has hecho un chequeo, no exageres- rodó los ojos yendose a su habitación para ir a ponerse un poco de maquillaje y otra ropa para salir -Voy a arreglarme un poco y en volver salimos. Puedes dejar tus cosa de la universidad aquí-

-Como mande la marimandona- iba a reírse cuando un cojín se estampo en su cara haciéndole retroceder un paso

-Se esta rifando una castración y tienes todas las papeletas!-

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Entró en el Shumey llevando una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras con la otra sostenía la puerta para poder pasar soltándola una vez dentro provocando que Karin que iba tras él casi se diese con la puerta en la cara si no hubiese reaccionando rápidamente para poniendo una mano para detenerla.

-Sasuke-kun! Ten cuidado, pensabas que era Suiguetsu el que iba detrás de ti y por eso no me sostuviste la puerta vedad?-

El pelinegro la miro de reojo con indiferencia sin siquiera detenerse -Hump- claro que sabía que ella iba tras él, no era ningún tonto que no se daba cuenta de lo que había a su alrededor. Pero sinceramente le daba absolutamente igual quien fuese tras él, si alguien quería entrar que se sujetase la puerta por su cuenta. Él no estaba para ser el mayordomo de nadie.

-Entra de una vez, no ves que tú y tu culo de puerca estáis obstruyendo el paso?- comentó Suigetsu tratando de empujarla un poco para que entrase

-No me toques cara pez, que luego te tocas pensando en este cuerpazo que tengo- respondió mirandole mientras se pasaba las manos por las caderas -Pero para tu información solo Sasuke-kun puede disfrutar de él- se mofó de él yendose luego en dirección a su mesa de siempre donde se encontraba ya el Uchiha sentado.

Suiguetsu puso los ojos en blanco ante aquel comentario prefiriendo ignorarlo entrando junto con Juugo al local siguiendo el camino que hacía la pelirroja.

Karin se sentó sobre las piernas de Sasuke y al ver que él no opuso resistencia sonrió empezando a actuar de un modo más meloso y provocativo. Ella bien sabía que cuando su él no la apartaba de golpe significaba que aquella noche iba a disfrutar de el placer carnal que ella tanto ansiaba. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de echo eran muchas las veces que él demandaba su cuerpo, y eso la excitaba muchísimo.

Mientras Sasuke veía como los otros dos tomaban los asientos restantes y Karin llevaba una mano a su pelo para empezar a acariciarle aquellos mechones puntiagudos, él levanto ligeramente la mano para llamar al chico de la barra para que fuese a tomar nota de las bebidas que querían. Vio como el chico terminaba de atender a la gente que tenía en la barra y se acercaba a su mesa, por lo que le pidió lo de siempre, un vaso de Whisky con hielos. Estaba frustrado, habían habido problemas en la empresa respecto a un cliente que se estaba retrasando en su pago y aquello le había puesto tenso. Él era el que se encargaba de que todo en la empresa estuviese organizado y el retraso de un pago provocaría un pequeño efecto dominó retrasando otros asuntos. Suspiró entrecerrando ligeramente mientras el chico terminaba de anotar el resto de bebidas y se iba a prepararlas trayendolas a los pocos minutos.

Sasuke recargó un poco la espalda en el mullido respaldo de aquel sillón y repasó lentamente con la mirada el local. La distribución del local se componía de 6 mesas con sillones, 3 a cada uno de los laterales, 5 sillas altas frente a la barra y en el medio la gente que prefería bailar un poco. Ellos siempre tenían su mesa reservada, la cual era la mas alejada de la entrada de las 3 mesas que había en el lado derecho. Vió a Naruto sentado con Tenten, Sai, Ino y Hinata en una de las mesas de enfrente. Ellos también tenían siempre reservada su mesa que era la primera mesa de las 3 de la izquierda puesto a que era la única que estaba junto a un ventanal por el que se podía ver la gente de la calle pasar.

Alargó una de sus manos cogiendo su vaso y dándole un largo trago notando como le quemaba en la garganta, mas su cara no mostró dicha sensación y con la misma mano con la que había dejado el vaso de nuevo sobre la mesa se dispuso a introducirla bajo la camiseta de Karin indicándole que ya podía empezar. Y mientras la pelirroja se aventuró a empezar a besarle el cuello él subía la mano por uno de sus costados hasta llegar al lateral de uno de sus pechos.

-Vaya vaya...Pero que maravilla del mundo tenemos aquí?- anunció Suigetsu mirando hacia la puerta del local sonriendo con interés

Ante aquel comentario Sasuke decidió perder unos segundos de tiempo mirando hacia donde el peliblanco estaba dirigiendo sus ojos encontradose con esa melena pelirosa que le había plantado cara la ultima vez que se encontraron. La repasó de pies a cabeza al igual que hizo cuando la encontró en aquella aula, llevaba unos vaqueros negros ajustados por lo que se podían ver sus firmes y delgadas piernas con unos tacones negros y una blusa suelta de tirantes color jade que dejaba ver un poco su ombligo. La siguió con la mirada viendo como dejaba la chaqueta sobre su asiento y se sentaba junto con un chico de pelo castaño el cual no conocía empezando a charlar con el resto de los que estaban allí sentados señalando un par de veces al moreno mientras conversaban. ¿Sería ese su novio? Seguro que lo era, por eso le contestó de aquel modo en el pabellón de deportes. La molestia tenía novio el cual era bastante poca cosa en comparación con él. Sonrió con superioridad. Ese paleto nunca iba a poder estar a su altura, era patético. ¿Pero porque estaba comparándose a si mismo con él? Frunció ligeramente el ceño molesto volviendo la mirada a su vaso.

-Me la pido si tu no tienes objeciones Sasuke- le dijo esperando su respuesta ya que si el pelinegro quería él a la chica el debería echarse atrás

-Hump...Toda tuya- contestó llevándose el vaso de nuevo a sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aqui esta el tercer capitulo! ^^ Espero que les guste.

Por cierto, me gustaría saber si prefieren que los capítulos sean largos aunque me demore mas en escribirlos o si los prefieren cortos para que actualice mas rapido.

Si pueden contestarme a eso con un review o cualquier cosa se lo agradecería ^^

.

Bueno, con esto me despido! Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que leeis este fanfic y...

.

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	4. Chapter 4

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

He decidido que a partir de ahora iré respondiendo a vuestros reviews así que aprovecho para deciros que si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntarme!

 **cinlayj2 : **Te agradezco muchísimo que sigas mi fanfic y espero no decepcionarte 3 ^^

 **dianalaurazb :** No voy a abandonar este fic ^^ y iré subiendo las actualizaciones tan pronto como pueda. Gracias!

 **gabi** **:** Si jajajaj hay mucha zorra suelta que se le echan encima. Me alegro de que te guste mi fanfic ^^

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura se sentía llena de vida en aquel momento, parecía tener la sensación de que cada vez las cosas iban yendo a mejor. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ya eran las 12 de la noche.

Tras entrar junto a Kiba al Shumey parecía que se estaba integrando en el grupito con bastante facilidad. Llevó una mano al vaso ya vacío que anteriormente había contenido Mojito de Cerezas y removió los pequeños hielos que quedaban en él junto con algunos pequeños trocitos de hojas de hierba buena. Kiba aprovechaba de vez en cuando para pasar uno se sus manos por la cintura de ella ya que estaban sentados el uno junto al otro. La verdad es que por una parte le molestaba pero por otra…¿Quién podía negarse a unas muestras de cariño tras pasar por la pérdida de sus padres?

-Vaya pulpo no?- Ino puso una mueca de asco mientras lo decía mirando hacia una dirección concreta haciendo que los demás girasen la cabeza en dicha dirección encontrándose con la mesa de Sasuke –Así es normal que luego llegue a la universidad con el cuello lleno de marcas. Lleva como una hora la pelo mocho esa chupándoselo-

Mientras Tenten y Ino seguían diciendo comentarios al respecto, Sakura se encontró con unos ojos negros como una noche sin luna que parecían mirar hacia ella haciéndole recordar lo ocurrido el día anterior. No entendía el porqué la miraba ni como una mujer podía rebajarse tanto como para estar haciendo lo que hacía aquella pelirroja ante los ojos de todos los demás. No es que estuviesen ahí dándose placer el uno al otro pero el Shumey tampoco era sitio para estar como estaban ellos. Soltó un pequeño resoplo y se levantó tomando el vaso con el que estaba jugando hacia tan solo unos instantes para ir a dejarlo sobre la barra y pedirse otro de lo mismo.

-Te acompaño?- preguntó el moreno al ver la intención de la pelirosa

-Como quieras, pero ten cuidado no vayas a emborracharte con una copa más- bromeó soltando una leve risa pasando por delante de él

-Te crees que soy un niño o qué?- se levantó tomándose el pequeño trago que le quedaba a su Gin Tonic para ir tras ella dejando a los de la mesa con su debate respecto a quien era peor, si Karin por arrastrarse o Sasuke por aprovecharse de ello.

Sakura omitió la respuesta mirándole de reojo medio riendo tratando de darle a entender que era obvio que creía que era un niño para hacerle rabiar. Pasó a través de la gente que había bailando y se acercó a la barra dejando su vaso sobre esta pidiéndole al chico que había atendiendo otro Mojito de cerezas para luego mirar a su derecha donde se había posicionado el moreno indicándole que pidiese él lo suyo.

-Para mi otro Gin Tonic pero que este bien cargado- comentó mirando luego a la ojijade mientras el chico se disponía a preparar ambas bebidas -Estas tentando a la suerte pelirosa- advirtió sonriendo de medio lado acercándose más a ella hasta quedar solo a pocos milímetros de sus rostro tratando de mostrarse más imponente

-Te crees que puedes intimidarme cachorrito?- le retó sin perder el contacto de sus ojos con los de él -Tendrás que intentarlo mejor si es así porque pocos hay hoy en día que sean capaces de hacerme sentir pequeña a su lado-

-A quien llamas tú cachorrito si tengo la misma edad que tú?- chasqueó la lengua negando -El problema de tus argumentos es que eres realmente pequeña a caso no te das cuenta de eso? **-** pregunto llevando una mano a su cintura sonriendo al ver que Sakura no se la apartaba de un golpe y al notar que el chico de la barra dejaba ambas bebidas sobre la barra, con la otra mano, sacó el dinero suficiente como para pagarlas.

La pelirosa frunció ligeramente el ceño alargando una mano para tomar su bebida agradeciéndole a regaña dientes por habérsela pagado girándose para volver a la la mesa. Pero entonces Kiba cogió su mano haciéndola girar de nuevo hacia él.

-Baila conmigo. Me he enterado de que eres bastante buena bailando. Muéstrame que tanto sabes- sugirió

-Yo no bailo porque alguien me lo pida. Solo cuando el cuerpo me lo pide o cuando yo misma lo necesito por cualquier motivo- se disponía a soltarse de su agarre cuando la canción que en ese momento sonaba terminó dando paso a una de sus canciones favoritas y que ella había usado mas de una vez para liberar tensiones provocando que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro -Eres...el chico con mas suerte que he visto- comentó para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba el resto de la gente bailando.

-Suerte? No mientas, solo te estabas intentando hacer la difícil pero no puedes retener las ganas que tienes de bailar conmigo- dijo yendo tras ella

-Ya quisieras tu-

En cuanto estuvieron entre la gente Sakura soltó su mano dejando que la música empezase a invadirla cerrando los ojos iniciando un leve movimiento de caderas que poco a poco iba incrementando pero sin perder en ningún momento aquella elegancia que la distinguía. se dejó llevar por aquellas sensaciones que estaban empezando a llenarla sintiendo como Kiba se ponía tras ella envolviendo su cintura con uno de sus brazos siguiendo sus movimientos. Llevó su mano libre al cuello del moreno haciendo que su espalda se pegase un poco mas al pecho de él. Acercó la copa que sostenía en la otra mano a sus labios para darle un pequeño sorbo antes de girarse hacia él quedando frente a frente sonriéndole seductoramente sin dejar de bailar. Era una mujer después de todo, le gustaba ver el poder de seducción que tenía sobre algunos hombres. Pero nunca se rebajaría a zorrear ante nadie. Ella prefería usar su inteligencia, "inocencia" fingida y sus armas de mujer como una combinación explosiva. Sin perder nunca ni un ápice de dignidad, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer siempre lo haría en un sitio intimo o lejos de los ojos ajenos, a no ser que fuese con alguna de sus parejas.

Habían sucedido tantas cosas últimamente en su vida que ya ni se acordaba de cuanto hacía que no disfrutaba de los placeres carnales que un hombre podía proporcionarle. Y ante ella se encontraba un chico alto, con un cuerpo bien proporcionado y definido, fuerte, con carisma y que parecía estar interesado en ella. Pero aun así ella no estaba interesada en ninguna clase de relación, no conocía a ese chico de mas de un par de días y para salir con alguien ella debía tener un entero conocimiento de quien era la persona con la que iba a compartir su vida. Pero quien se negaría a una noche de experiencias intensas? Quizás si dejaba claro sus intenciones y el chico aceptaba no habría ninguna clase de problema por parte de ambos.

Pocos eran los chicos que llegaban a interesarle de ese modo, más bien escasos. No es que fuese acostándose como todo el que pillase por la calle solo por el simple hecho de que le apeteciese hacer ciertas cosas.

Vio como Kiba se acercaba a su oído y su suave aliento chocaba contra la piel de su oreja produciendole un pequeño escalofrió escalofrió.

-Que te parece...si terminamos la fiesta en tu casa. Aun tengo allí mis cosas y podríamos aprovechar para...ya sabes-

Todo parecía estar saliendo a pedir de boca.

-Sabes que no busco nada serio verdad?- preguntó rozando ligeramente su nariz con la de él para tentarle

-Dame tiempo y lograré que lo quieras- susurró de nuevo acercándose a los labios de la pelirosa pero esta retrocedió para dejarle con las ganas juguetona

-No conoces nada de mi- argumentó dándole de nuevo la espalda moviendo suavemente el trasero con la intención de rozar tan solo un poco la entrepierna de él

-Por eso quiero que me des tiempo- dijo pegándola más a él provocando que aquello movimientos de la chica parasen ya que ella no era ninguna zorra que se restregase contra nadie

Sakura sabía que aquel chico no tenía oportunidad, todos los chicos con los que había salido ella eran chicos que con un simple contacto producían en ella sensaciones que no podría describir. Y ese no era el caso del moreno, pero porque negarse a un poco de diversión?

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde hacía ya me una hora Suiguetsu no podía dejar de observar a aquella pelirosa incrédulo ante las palabras que Sasuke afirmaba. El pelinegro al ver que él no dejaba de mirarla le comentó que la conocía desde la infancia y que no era mas que un bicho feo que podía quedarse sin ningún problema. Pero no podía ser, de que bicho feo hablaba? Esa pelirosa superaba en cuanto al físico y la cara al 90% de las chicas con las que Sasuke había mantenido relaciones de cualquier tipo. Y no es que fuesen precisamente feas, ni mucho menos, la mayoría de ellas habían sido modelos. Estaba viendo a esa chica en la zona de baile con un chico de cabello castaño moviéndose de tal modo sus caderas que podría hipnotizar a cualquiera. No podía ser. Sasuke tenía que estar tomándole el pelo.

-Sasuke estas seguro? A mi por muy bicho feo que me digas que fue me da absolutamente igual. Ahora mismo es una preciosidad con una nota 12 sobre 10 y baila de vicio- comentó arqueando una ceja al ver la cara de molesto que traía el azabache

-Te lo repito por tercera vez. TODA TUYA. Y como me lo preguntes una cuarta vez tus padres te encontraran muerto mañana por la mañana- su voz sonó firme pero no aun así no era verdad

-Cara pez, deja de molestar a mi Sasuke-kun. No ver que le estas distrayendo haciéndole mirar a una pordiosera con un pelo horrible?- dijo Karin mirando a la pelirosa con desprecio antes de volver a retomar lo que estaba haciendo

-Más te vale no arrepentirte luego porque no me echaré para atrás por tu capricho. Y tu cállate y sigue haciendo lo que mejor se te da, ser una zorra-

Sasuke ignoró los reproches que se lanzaban la una y el otro ya que otra cosa absorbía sus pensamientos. Las incesantes preguntas y comentarios de Suiguetsu le habían alejado del placer que Karin le estaba tratando de proporcionar besandole el cuello y acariciando su entrepierna. Se había pasado gran parte de la noche observando a Sakura, aquella molestia que empezaba a producir que cada vez que la veía una sensación molesta creciese en su interior. Le molestaba mirarla, hasta tal punto que su entrecejo que fruncía ante ello. ¿Y porque? Pues porque ver a la Sakura de ahora le hacía recordar a la Sakura de antes. Y ello equivalía a ver a una chica que había logrado olvidarse de él hasta el punto de ignorarle por completo como si fuese algo insignificante. Había perdido a una chica que en su infancia y adolescencia había estado arrastrándose por el como si fuese su único motivo para vivir. Por un momento sus ojos se había encontrado con los de ella en medio de toda la gente que había en el Shumey aquella noche y en ellos no encontró deseo ni amor ni odio, ni repulsión como las que pusieron las demás chicas que estaban en el grupo de amigos de Naruto. Simplemente encontró vacío y eso le exasperaba aun más.

El hecho de encontrar alguna clase de sentimiento hacia él, ya fuese bueno o malo significaba que seguía teniendo un lugar en su mente. Que seguía siendo de algún modo parte de su vida. Pero no había nada.

Chasqueó la lengua completamente frustrado, aunque sin mostrarlo a los allí presentes, y se tomó todo lo que le quedaba de Whisky de un solo trago dejando el vaso sobre la mesa con un poco de fuerza sobre la mesa. Porque esa odiosa mujer les estaba produciendo aquel quebradero de cabeza si tan solo había intercambiado con ella un par de palabras? Necesitaba quitarse ese asunto de la cabeza de una maldita vez.

-Perece que tu querida "preciosidad" se va con su acompañante- dijo Juugo divertido ante la cara de fastidio de Suiguetsu

Los tres hombre de la mesa siguieron el camino de la pareja desde la zona de baile hasta la mesa en la que estaban sus cosas viendo como las cogían y se despedían amigablemente de sus amigos para luego acercarse a la puerta mientras el moreno le depositaba un par de besos sobre el cuello y salían del local.

-Y no parece que se vayan cada uno a su casa precisamente- añadió el pelinaranja

-Tsk...Debo empezar a averiguar cosas de ella y en que zona de la universidad puedo encontrarla. Ninguna chica puede escaparse de mi- sonrió con autosuficiencia -Ese chico no tiene nada que hacer contra mi-

-Por ahora la tiene en su cama, que ya es mas de lo que tienes tu por ahora- se encogió de hombros provocando que Suiguetsu le mirase mal

-Juugo, tu que eres? Mi amigo o alquilen que solo sabe dar por culo?-

Sasuke tenía la mirada fija en el vaso que sostenía en su mano apretándolo con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacer que el cristal cediese y se rompiese.

Como se atrevía a ignorarlo de semejante modo e irse con un cualquiera a la cama? No era mas que una niñata mimada a la que se lo habían dado todo hecho y que se creía que ahora superior a él. Pobre ignorante, no sabía a quien se estaba enfrentando.

Se sacó a Karin de encima con brusquedad dejando sobre la mes el dinero suficiente para pagar lo que él había bebido durante la noche y se levantó poniéndose la cazadora.

-Nos vamos Sasuke-kun?-

-Hump- respondió caminando hacía la salida del local seguido por la pelirroja sin decir nada mas al resto

Se saco las llaves del BMW del bolsillo de los pantalones y tras abrirlo se montó en él.

-Date prisa- advirtió a Karin, no estaba de humor para tener que esperar a nadie

-Vaya, si que tienes ganas de hacerme el amor Sasuke-kun- ronroneó mientras se montaba en el asiento del copiloto

El azabache ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Necesitaba sacarse toda esa frustración de dentro a su manera, y Karin era la chica que tenia siempre más a mano. Aceleró saliendo de allí a toda velocidad en dirección a la mansión Uchiha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días pasaban a la velocidad de la luz. Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Sakura había vuelto a Tokio y ahora ella y Kiba mantenían una especia de relación de amigos con derecho a roce. Naruto parecía haberse dado cuenta finalmente de los sentimientos que Hinata tiene hacia él pero ambos seguían siendo solo amigos ya que la pelinegra no se atrevía a dar el primer paso por su timidez y parte de Naruto, era estúpido dudando en cada momento de si ella le rechazaría y cuestionándose a cada momento como decírselo. Ino seguía siendo una de las chicas más atractivas de Enfermería pero parecía tener cierta debilidad por Sai, le recordaba en cierto modo a Sasuke, su amor de la infancia que había eliminado hacía ya muchos años. Pero el muy condenado era tan estúpido de no darse cuenta de lo que le ocurría a la rubia ya que ni siquiera él mismo era capaz de entender y esclarecer sus propios sentimientos. Tenten parecía ignorar por completo a los hombres por mucho que se le acercasen. Hubo un momento en el que incluso Sakura e Ino se cuestionaron su sexualidad al ver que rechazaba a cada chico.

El apartamento de Sakura había hecho un gran cambio. Gracias a la ayuda de Kiba había podido pintar las paredes del salón de color blanco y las de su habitación de un color jade muy suave que a penas podía percibirse. Había cambiado algunos muebles por otros más nuevos, como un televisor de pantalla plana y un sofá más cómodo, que había comprado con el dinero que aun conservaba ahorrado. El ambiente de la casa también había cambiado, ya no olía a casa vacía con el olor de un recuerdo doloroso. Había comprado un ambientador que olía a una mezcla de fresas con flor de cerezo que le encantaba. Y ahora cada vez que volvía a casa se sentía realmente en su hogar, el de ella sola.

Por desgracia, su plan de que nadie se enterase de la muerte de sus padres falló. No es que sus amigos tuviesen constancia de ello pero el echo de llevar tantas veces a Kiba a su casa y él ver que nunca estaban sus padres le hizo llenarse de dudas y empezar a presionarla a ella hasta que explotó liberándose en cierto modo de aquella carga tan pesada que llevaba ella sola sobre sus hombros. Fue una noche de llantos por parte de ella y enfados por el haberla presionado con tanta pregunta. Pero él supo consolarla hasta que todas las palabras fluyeron y pudo saber toda la historia sobre lo sucedido. Sakura le hizo prometer que nunca jamás se atrevería a decírselo a nadie, y él aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ello aceptó.

Estaban en Noviembre y cada vez el invierno se acercaba más y más, y al ser la estación favorita de la pelirosa estaba impaciente por ver los primeros copos de nieve caer. La llegada del invierno también traía la época de exámenes y por lo tanto Ino se estaba convirtiendo en la nueva "compañera de piso" de Sakura ya que se pasaba todas las tarde hasta la hora de cenar allí con ella para que le explicase y le resolviese todas las dudas que tenía de cada materia. Exactamente como estaba haciendo esa misma tarde.

-No se como he sobrevivido tantos años sin ti Sakura- dijo la rubia echándoselo encima para abrazarla tras entender por fin uno de los temarios -Se nos ha hecho muy tarde pero ha valido la pena!-

-Eso es porque tienes la cabeza más dura que una piedra y cuesta que te entre la información- se rió Sakura

Ambas estaban sentadas sobre unos cojines en el suelo frente a la mesa que había en el salón en frente del sofá.

-Yah! No todos tenemos memoria fotográfica como tu. Es un don de la naturaleza y es bueno que lo compartas con tu mejor amiga. Lo dice la ley- asintió convencida mientras se volvía a sentar bien arreglando los papeles de los apuntes para empezar a meterlos de nuevo en su mochila.

-Que ley?- negó con la cabeza -Te inventas cualquier cosa con tal de que te ayude- le lanzó el lápiz flojo para no hacerle daño pero que le dieses en la frente

-Yah!- se sobó la frente -Tu tienes talento para retener información y yo para manipular a la gente-

-No si aun estarás orgullosa de ello- entrecerró los ojos

-Yo? Mucho- afirmó y una vez lo había guardado todo se levantó mirando a la pelirosa

-Pues a Sai no pareces poder manipularlo a tu antojo- se rió levantándose también para acompañarla a la puerta

Ino frunció el ceño mosqueándose ligeramente ante el comentario.

-Sai es un estúpido! No es capaz de entender nada-

-Si el no se da cuenta muestraselo tu directamente en vez de andarte con rodeos- se encogió de hombros andando a paso lento hacia la puerta del apartamento

-Ni muerta! Desde el inicio de los tiempos han sido los hombre los que piden a las mujeres de salir y matrimonio y esas cosas- se cruzo de brazos yendo tras ella

-No pensabas lo mismo cuando proclamabas tu amor por el Uchiha- se detuvo al llegar para mírala

-No era la única que lo hacía- puso un dedo en su barbilla haciéndose la pensativa sonriendo con maldad -Recuerdo muy bien a una pelirosa y a muchas mas haciendo lo mismo que yo-

-Sabes que hace siglos de eso, nunca volvería a rebajarme de el modo en que lo hice ante él. Ni ante él ni ante nadie.- Sakura se maldijo al haber sacado el tema, odiaba todo lo relacionado con el Uchiha ya que le había ver lo patética que había sido en su infancia.

-Eso lo dices porque por ahora es Kiba quien sacia tus instintos animales- se rió abriendo la puerta viendo a la pelirosa resoplar ante aquel comentario -Me voy ya, que suerte tienes de que tus padres trabajen hasta tan tarde-

-Si...- asintió desviando la mirada por un momento al retrato de sus padre que había en la entrada -Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la universidad- miró de nuevo a la rubia tratando de reunir todas las fuerzas posibles para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro

-Claro! Hasta mañana!-

Se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta y tras cerrar la puerta se dio la vuelta apoyando la espalda en esta con pesadez suspirando. Pro suerte a Ino era mas fácil engañarla.

Vio pasar a Maro frente a ella, el cual había crecido considerablemente varios centímetros, y se acercó a el cogiéndolo en brazos para darle un beso en la cabecita.

-Hey, donde te habías metido? En mi habitación mirando por la ventana los pajaritos verdad? Cualquier día que me deje la ventana abierta capaz eres de tírate por ella para intentar cogerlos- soltó una pequeña risa al ver como el gato la miraba sin entender maullando -Seguro que has venido solo porque sabes que es hora de cenar-

Entonces escuchó su móvil sonar y dejó a Maro en el suelo de nuevo andando hacia la mesa donde estaban esparcidos sus apuntes. Tras apartar un par de hojas encontró el movil y lo cogió viendo que en la pantalla salía un numero desconocido lo cual la desconcertó pero aun así decidió responder deslizando el dedo al botón verde que aparecía en la pantalla.

-Digame?-

 _-Hola Sakura-_

-Disculpe pero no se quien es usted- su voz era claramente de hombre y por algún motivo no era la primera vez que la escuchaba

 _-A caso no reconoces quien soy por mi voz?-_ dijo el individuo soltando una suave risa perturbadora

-Pues la verdad es que no...Así que por favor, podría decirme quien es usted y porque me llama? Es que sino no le encuentro sentido a seguir esta conversación-

 _-Cuatro años entrenándote y oyendo mi voz, pero ahora no eres capaz de identificarla?-_

En ese instante a la pelirosa se le heló la sangre por completo dejándola sin palabras forzándola a dejarse caer sobre el sofá.

-Orochimaru...- aquel susurro escapó de sus labios pesadamente

 _-Esa es mi niña. Así me gusta...que no te olvides de mi ni te olvides de a quien perteneces-_

Los recuerdos estaban empezando a amontonarse en la mente de Sakura produciendole un pequeño dolor de cabeza por lo que cerro momentáneamente los ojos aun con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por el dolor.

Poco después de su llegada a Londres tras hacer unos amigos, solían ir una vez al mes a ver las carreras clandestinas de motos y que la adrenalina que aquello les producía era asombrosa. Y una de esas noches, cuando la carrera estaba a punto de empezar, mientras estaba ente la multitud de la gente que iba a mirar y apostar con sus amigos sus padres la llamaron al móvil para informarle de que ellos iban a salir a cenar por ahí y que quizás no estuviesen cuando ella volviese. Aquello la hizo separarse un poco de la multitud de gente para poder hablar con mas tranquilidad, oportunidad que aprovechó Orochimaru para acercarse a ella. Se le acercó como si solo fuese un espectador más de aquel espectáculo el cual le preguntaba si ella ya había ido mas de una vez y cual era el claro ganador desde su punto de vista. Con aquella conversación Orochimaru se gano la confianza de la pelirosa para luego empezar a hablarle que si le gustaban las experiencias que le produjesen adrenalina él podía mostrarle algo nuevo y de lo que no mucha gente tenía constancia de su existencia. Tras la carrera intercambiaron los números de móvil ya que aquello le había producido una gran curiosidad a Sakura y una semana después Orochimaru se puso en contacto con ella para pasar a recogerla y enseñarle aquello.

Por el camino Orochimaru le fue diciendo que lo que le iba a mostrar tenía que ver con gente que era preparada físicamente para el combate y luchaban los unos con los otros para prepararse para algo mayor, cosa que Sakura no logró a comprender del todo. ¿A que se referiría con "algo mayor"? Pero ignoró dicha pregunta y siguió escuchando al hombre el cual le comentaba que el era uno de los que enseñaba a aquellos muchachos a ser mas fuertes y a saber defenderse y atacar. Y que él podría enseñarle a ella también ya que tenía cualidades para ser buena y que ademas ella había nacido en Tokio, lo cual era un requisito fundamental para poder ser entrenada.

Las palabras de Orochimaru parecían tener vacíos. Parecían esconder algo. Pero eso no le importó ya que la idea de verse a si misma como una muchacha fuerte capaz de defenderse por ella misma sin necesidad de depender de nadie cubría todas sus dudas. Ya no volvería a sentirse insegura como lo fue en su infancia. Y mientras entraban en una gran edificio industrial que se encontraba a las afueras de Londres vio a 4 muchachos allí de rasgos asiáticos también. Dos de ellos se encontraban mirando a los otros dos que parecían tener una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sakura se detuvo a mirarlos sin darse cuenta de que también había detenido el andar de Orochimaro aunque no habían sido vistos aun por los muchachos. Los veía tan fuertes, cada golpe que daban y recibían era seguro y decidido. Se imaginó a ella misma moviéndose de aquel modo y sin dudar aceptó la proposición de Orochimaru sin dudarlo. Como una completa estúpida...

Sin saber como, su vista se nubló cayendo inconsciente al suelo. Según lo que le dijo Orochimaru al despertar, había estado inconsciente durante una hora y la nuca le ardía como mil estuviesen presionando brasas candentes contra su piel. No entendía que había pasado, en cuanto logró ver con más nitidez vio a los 4 muchachos haciendo lo mismo que cuando ella había entrado solo que ahora eran los otros dos los que luchaban mientras los de antes la estaban mirando. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad ya que el cuerpo aun le pesaba y miró a Orochimaru sin entender pidiéndole explicaciones. No entendía que estaba sucediendo.

Entonces fue cuando Orochimaru decidió contarle la verdadera historia de que era aquello. Él era el fundador del clan Ten No Juin, y por consiguiente él era el que elegía a los jóvenes que iba a defender el buen nombre del clan. Se había desplazado hasta Londres para encargarse de ciertos asuntos relacionados con la equitación de los integrantes del clan durante el combate e iba a tener que permanecer allí durante una larga temporada por lo que decidió dar caza a los jóvenes provenientes de Tokio que residieran allí y tuviesen unas cualidades básicas para empezar con su entrenamiento. Había 5 grandes clanes esparcidos por todo Japón y uno de ellos era el suyo.

En cuanto al modo de lucha y entrenamiento, se les educaría en 2 disciplinas. La disciplina de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo en la que usarían tendrían que dominar tanto el Ninjutsu como el Krav Maga. Y la segunda disciplina en la que se usaría el Chakra. Dependiendo de la esencia de cada persona, tras ser marcado por el fundador del clan el chakra que era transmitido al joven, mediante dicha marca, podría evolucionar en el caso del clan Ten No Juin en una de las tres clases, elemento fuego, elemento hielo o energía regeneradora. El primer y segundo elemento era propio de cada clan, y la energía regeneradora podía aparecer tanto si pertenecías a ese clan como en cualquier otro.

El elemento fuego se trataba de una llama de fuego de color anaranjada que a parte de quemar al impactar en el contrincante dejaba un rastro de fuego en la zona que había sido golpeada quemando durante unos segundos posteriores al impacto de la llama parte de la carne del contrincante. El elemento agua se trataba de una llama de color azul claro la cual al impactar sobre un contrincante producía que los músculos de la zona afectada se le entumeciesen ralentizando su movimiento. Pero ambos elementos podían variar el modo en el cual eran lanzados los ataques, la potencia y el efecto, dependiendo de la capacidad del joven que los poseyese. Por ejemplo, el fuego podía ser convertido en lava y el hielo en agua al igual que muchas cosas más si se poseía un poder suficiente para ello y había sido desarrollado con éxito.

Por otro lado los jóvenes que contenían la energía regeneradora emanaban una llama verde que usaban para regenerara a los que poseyesen el elemento fuego y hielo tras los duros entrenamientos y peleas. Al igual que ellos mismos tenían su propio entrenamiento para mejorar la velocidad a la que regenera el musculo y otros tejidos del cuerpo humano.

Aun así las técnicas de chakra solo podían ser usadas dentro de un recinto en el que habían sido esparcidas cenizas negras de donde no se sabía su procedencia ya que Orochimaru no quería que nadie más a parte de él lo supiese. En cuanto alguien marcado entrase en un recinto cubierto por dichas cenizas, su marca de las tres comas era perfilada por una pequeña luz apenas visible que activaba el sello proporcionando al portador el poder del chakra.

Sakura anonadada tras tanta información no sabía que hacer. La iban a entrenar para matar? Aquello era simplemente como una película de ciencia ficción. Chakra? Mas bien parecía magia tal cual lo había explicado Orochimaru. Tras un largo debate mental decidió para si misma que aunque no entendiese muchas de las cosas que acababan de explicarle aprovecharía todo aquello para convertirse en una mujer capaz de defenderse incluso del hombre mas fornido y alto. Y que luego abandonaría todo aquello, no estaba dispuesta a matar a nadie y si aquello de la "magia" o chakra como aquel hombre lo llamaba era verdad podría divertirse aprendiendo a dominarlo.

Por todo ello, la pelirosa aceptó pertenecer al clan, aunque lo que ella no sabía es que una negativa le había proporcionado la muerte.

Orochimaru le pidió que se concentrase en hacer emerger una pequeña llama en su mano derecha para poder ver cual iba a ser su camino y cual debía ser su entrenamiento. Y tras concentrarse todo lo que pudo dudando aun así de las palabras del hombre sobre aquello llamado chakra, una pequeña llama pareció aparecer en la palma de su mano...de color azul.

Ahí fue donde todo empezó, uno de los entrenamientos mas crueles y duros que nunca antes había conocido.

 _-Creías que por cambiarte de móvil ibas a poder escapar de mi? Ilusa...-_ rió de nuevo _-Una guerra entre nuestro clan y el clan_ _Chi no Juin se acerca, y no voy a dejar que una de mis mejores guerreras escape de su responsabilidad-_

-Hace meses que no entreno y no tengo interés en volver- informó tajante

 _-Mi pequeña flor de cerezo...esto es muy fácil. Tu marca representa a donde perteneces y por ello solo tienes dos opciones. O vuelves y sigues con tus responsabilidades como parte del clan, en cuyo caso puedes sobrevivir a la guerra o morir a causa de un contrincante que te supere en cuanto a habilidades. O morir en mis manos como una traidora...-_ susurro lo ultimo con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios que aunque Sakura no podía ver era capaz de notarla en sus palabras

La pelirosa llevo una mano a su nuca acariciando la marca que a ojos de cualquiera que no tuviese constancia de la existencia de los clanes no sería mas que un simple tatuaje. Que debía hacer? Aunque antaño su decisión de no matar a gente fue firme y decidida, el entrenamiento al que había sido sometida y diferentes acontecimiento que ocurrieron durante aquellos años le habían hecho traicionar a sus propias palabras. Sus manos ya hacia tiempo que habían sido manchadas con sangre.

 _-Sea cual sea tu decisión...en el caso de que vuelvas a mi espero verte entrando por la puerta del recinto del clan mañana a las 8 p.m. en el monte de la zona este de Tokio. Pero si huyes...mas te vale tener mas poder del que tengo yo porque empezará tu caza...y no habrá vuelta atrás.-_

Tras escuchar aquello la llamada fue colgada dejando a una Sakura completamente inmóvil. Que demonios podía hacer?!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo! ^^ Espero que les guste. No se si se esperaban algo así hahaha. Pero espero que les siga gustando la historia o les enganche un poco más.

Por cierto, he de decir que he suprimido el lemon de Saku&Kiba y el lemon Karin&Sasu por si no les gustaba y esas cosas.

Así que si les da igual que ponga otro tipo de lemon que no sea solo Sasu&Saku me gustaría que me dejen un review diciéndomelo para así ponerlos ^^

Ah! Se me olvidaba informaros a las que adoráis a Sasuke que van a lanzar un juego nuevo, el Final Fantasy XV en el que aparece Noctis el cual es un 80% igual a Sasuke solo que no tiene los ojos negros y el pelo lo tiene como negro tirando a grisaceo. *_*

.

Bueno, con esto me despido! Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que leeis este fanfic y...

.

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	5. Chapter 5

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

 **cinlayj2 : **Tranquila que el ss que tanto a ti como a mi nos encanta llegará ^^

 **UchihaMisha :** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el camino que esta siguiendo la historia ^^ espero no decepcionarte!

 **dianalaurazb** **:** Siempre me alegra recibir reviews como el tuyo y el de _UchihaMisha_ porque sois dos lectoras que me explicáis que os ha parecido con detalles. Ademas son la clase de reviews que me animan a seguir la historia y subir el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 5**_

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke salía de las oficinas del enorme edificio que pertenecía a Uchiha S.A. con el enfado reflejado en su rostro. Aquella misma tarde Itachi le había que fuese allí para reunirse ambos con un cliente muy importante que quería contratar los servicios de la empresa. El azabache terminó acudiendo a la cita a regañadientes, aquella empresa era en parte su responsabilidad ya que formaba parte de todo lo que había heredado de sus padres, y no es que le disgustase hacerse cargo de ello pero de las relaciones sociales entre cliente y empresa se encargaba Itachi, no él. Sasuke era el encargado de la contabilidad y la organización, no le gustaba tratar con gente que no conocía ni tenía la intención de hacerlo. Pero no solo era eso, sino que a los cientes tampoco es que les gustase tratar con él ya que su rostro impasible, sus profundos ojos fríos como el hielo y su carácter fuerte les hacía recordar a Fugaku Uchiha. No es que físicamente se le pareciese muchísimo ya que esa tonalidad del cabello lo había sacado de Mikoto con algunos reflejos azulados e incluso Itachi se le parecía mucho más a su padre. Pero tratar con Sasuke era como tratar con el mismo Fugaku.

Apareció con un traje tan negro como el color de sus ojos que que se le acoplaba al cuerpo, pero sin venirle estrecho, la camisa que llevaba era blanca y la corbata, era de seda y era un poco mas estrecha de lo normal. En general, vistiendo de ese modo se podía ver el imponente, elegante y bien compensado cuerpo del azabache.

Pero la reunión no había salido como esperaban. Itachi había terminando pidiéndole a Sasuke que abandonase la sala ya que el cliente parecía estar pidiendo una pequeña variación en cuanto al proceso de construcción de un nuevo centro comercial y el azabache se negaba en rotundo. En cuanto Itachi vio como la molestia de Sasuke empezaba a aumentar ya que el cliente se negaba a aceptar una negativa, decidió excluirlo de aquella conversación. Entendía la postura de su hermano menor ya que sabía que una variación implicaba problemas y molestias innecesarias. Pero aquel hombre era un cliente y si quería terminar firmando un nuevo proyecto, y seguir manteniendo la buena reputación de la empresa en cuanto al trato hacia los clientes debía sacar a Sasuke de allí.

Una vez fuera del edificio echó una mirada al cielo respirando profundamente para relajarse un poco y miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca al ver que estaba anocheciendo. Eran las 7 p.m. y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Se montó en su coche conduciendo hasta la mansión y al llegar se bajó de este para entrar en su casa yendo directo a su habitación quitándose el la chaqueta del traje por el camino. Tras cerrar la puerta de su habitación empezó a quitarse toda la ropa que llevaba puesta para ponerse unos pantalones cortos negros que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y una camiseta de manga corta ceñida al torso. Dicha camiseta llevaba el emblema de su familia estampado en la espalda en grande, no un simple bordado pequeño como el resto de su ropa. Salió a paso acelerado de la mansión y se montó en el coche de nuevo en dirección al recinto de entrenamiento del clan.

El camino era largo ya que se encontraba bastante a las afueras de Tokio por lo que tardaría unos 45 minutos en llegar.

Los Uchiha siempre había mantenido una lealtad hacia el clan Ten No Juin. Generación tras generación en cuanto los jóvenes cumplían los 15 años empezaban su entrenamiento entregándose completamente al clan y a lo que se exigía de cada uno de ellos. Pero cada joven que pertenecía al clan, llegado el momento en el que cumplían los 30 años eran expulsados puesto a que a partir de esa edad su cuerpo era incapaz de resistir tanto como uno joven, y en el caso de los Uchiha, dada su lealtad al los 27 se les permitía entrenar en los terrenos de una casa en la montaña que tenían. Motivo por el cual Itachi ya no iba con él al recinto de entrenamiento del clan.

Por culpa del trafico en la carretera se había retrasado aparcando el coche a unos pocos metros de las enormes puertas de la entrada al recinto el cual estaba compuesto por muros de hormigón de ocho metros de altura por un metro de ancho. Seguramente estaban todos dentro ya empezando con la ronda de combates. Se bajo del coche y fue entonces cuando vio a una pelirosa acercándose a la puerta andando.

No cabía duda de que la única chica pelirosa que había en todo Tokio no era ni mas ni menos que Sakura. ¿Que cojones hacía ella allí?

Se acercó a ella rápidamente por la espalda cogiéndole la muñeca de la mano con la que ella iba a presionar el botón que activaba el mecanismo que activaba la puerta para abrirse. Tiró con fuerza de ella y la aventó con brusquedad contra la pared haciendo que la espalda de la chica chocase contra el muro de hormigón que había al lado de la puerta. Trató de ocultar la sorpresa que había sentido al encontrarla allí cubriéndola con con el sentimiento de ira que rogaba por escapar entre sus labios a modo de palabra hirientes.

Acorraló a la ojijade con su propio cuerpo sin soltar el fuerte agarre que mantenía en su muñeca descargando parte de la ira que sentía mientras que apoyaba la otra contra la pared al lado izquierdo de donde tenía la cabeza la chica. Odiaba la gente que se metía en los asuntos de los demás y fisgoneaban guiados por la curiosidad. Pero sobre todo la odiaba a ella por ser quien era. Durante dos meses no había hecho mas que verla de aquí para allá con aquel chico del que había averiguado que se llamaba Kiba. Dos meses en los que se había sentido completamente invisible ante alguien tan insignificante como esa molestia a la cual le sacaba una cabeza de altura. Le había sacado completamente de quicio con el simple hecho de menospreciarle de aquel modo que estaba consiguiendo abrir formar una llaga en el orgullo del azabache.

-Tú!- dijo mirando aquellos ojos jade con el ceño fruncido apreciando una mueca de sorpresa ya que al parecer ella tampoco se lo esperaba allí -Que haces metiendo tus narices donde no te llaman?! Lárgate de aquí! Parece que tras tantos años sigues sin cambiar...no eres mas que una molestia. Que pasa? -sonrió de medio lado cínico -El chico al que te tiras se ha cansado de ti y ahora te dedicas a ir husmeando?

El atisbo de sorpresa se esfumó del rostro de Sakura dando paso a una mandíbula tensa y unas ganas in mesurabas de golpear a aquel idiota.

-No me pongas...tus asquerosas manos encima Uchiha- la pelirosa inspiró una gran bocanada de aire por la nariz tratando de relajarse, no era el mejor momento para explotar y mucho menos el lugar -Así que suéltame- musitó con frialdad mientras sus ojos miraban al azabache con rencor ardiendo en ira tratando de soltarse del agarre que él mantenía en su muñeca.

Sasuke al ver que ella trataba de soltarse de su agarre llevo la mano que tenía sobre el muro a su otra muñeca para así tenerla cogida por ambas. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver el odio en los ojos de Sakura. Pero su rostro impasible seguía siendo duro frente a ella.

-Que me digas de una maldita vez que coño haces aquí!- aprovechando el agarra que tenía en las muñecas de la chica, la separó un par de milímetros del muro para al segundo después volver a hacer que su espalda chocase contra el tratando de hacerla reaccionar y que le contestase de una vez.

-Querido Sasuke...te crees que esa es forma de tratar a mi bella flor de cerezo?-

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura giraron inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el lugar del que procedía esa voz. La puerta del recinto del clan estaba un poco abierta y entre ella se encontraba Orochimaru mirándolos a ambos sonriendo de medio lado.

-Entre hermanos las peleas, el abuso y la sangre no están permitidos...solo se permiten durante los combates- dijo mientras se acercaba donde estaban ambos haciendo que Sasuke retrocediese un paso mirándole sin entender frunciendo el ceño

-A caso vas a marcarla y empezar a entrenarla? No nos sirve de nada. No es mas que una niñata malcriada que no sabe lo que es duro. No soportará el entrenamiento- argumentó el azabache

Orochimaru llevó el dorso de su mano a la mejilla de la pelirosa acariciándosela mientras veía como ella giraba ligeramente el rostro tratando de evitar el contacto poniendo una mueca de asco ante aquella caricia.

-Sakura ya hace muchos años que pertenece al clan...verdad que sí mi pequeña?- susurró lo ultimo mientras una sonrisa ladina se dibujaba en su rostro -Incluso ha matado ya...-

Un fuerte manotazo lleno de odio se oyó en cuanto Sakura escuchó salir aquellas palabras de la boca de su maestro. Había alejado la mano de aquel hombre de un movimiento y sin decir nada entró dentro del recinto.

-Ese carácter...- soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes mientras se sobaba la muñeca entrando tras ella

En cambio Sasuke se mantuvo quieto donde estaba atónito ante todo lo que había de ser revelado frente a él. Cuanto hacía ella sabía sobre la existencia de los clanes? Cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo entrenada? Como conoció a Orochimaru?

Él no era ningun tonto. Sabía que clase de hombre era Orochimaru y llevaba años viendo el trato que tenía hacia las mujeres. El azabache no es que fuese el mas indicado para criticar ese aspecto de su maestro, pero a juzgar por las confianzas que se tomaba Sakura al golpearle y que Orochimaru no le impusiera un castigo le hacía sospechar de que algo había ocurrido. Y eso le hizo enfurecer aun más.

Quien era esa Sakura a la que parecía no conocer?

Entonces recordó el sentimiento que había recorrido su cuerpo al verla allí. Sintió que no no debía esta allí. Que debía irse. Marcharse antes de que alguien la viese husmeando. Antes de que Orochimaru posara sus ojos en ella.

La ira de verla curiosear había cubierto por completo aquella...preocupación?

No. Definitivamente él no estaba preocupándose por ella ni mucho menos. No tenía porque estar preocupándose por esa molestia. No era nadie para él. No era mas que una malcriada que no hacía más que tratar de sacarle de sus casillas.

-Tsk!- chasqueó la lengua frustrado y se dirigió hacia la puerta entrando finalmente en el recinto quitando cualquier sentimiento de su rostro antes de entrar.

Debía descubrir quien se escondía detrás de la nueva Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura iba vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento el cual debían llevar todas las mujeres del clan. Al igual que los hombres llevaban también la misma equipación exceptuando de los Uchihas, lo cuales llevaban su emblema en la espalda a modo de orgullo por llevar tantos años al servicio del clan.

La ropa de las mujeres constaba de un top deportivo negro que dejaba ver su abdomen, un pantalón corto deportivo del mismo color y unos guantes de cuero que dejaban descubiertos los dedos. Los guantes eran usados solamente por las mujeres ya que tenían la piel mas fina y delicada que la de los hombres. A penas llevaban ropa para cubrir sus cuerpos ya fuese invierno o verano, pero el reglamento del clan no les permitía llevar nada más. Sus cuerpos debían de adaptarse a soportar tanto altas como bajas temperaturas y volverse mas fuertes. Y otro de los motivos era que cualquier habilidad de chakra que impactase contra la propia piel directamente producía un daño mayor haciéndoles aprender más duramente a tratas de no recibir ningún impacto.

Pero...a caso no era injusto que los hombres fuese más cubierto puesto a que llevaban una camiseta que cubría su abdomen? No, puesto que los hombres antes de iniciar un combate eran obligados a retirarse la camiseta dejar todo su torso y espalda al descubierto.

El clan Ten no Juin era conocido, a parte de por el poder de sus integrantes, porque las mujeres que pertenecían a él solían ser grandes bellezas. Uno de los requisitos que debían tener las mujeres cuando eran seleccionadas por Orochimaru, era contener una gran belleza o ser exóticas. Porque tanto interés en ello? La respuesta era muy simple. Las mujeres eran entrenadas también para ser capaces de seducir a los hombres con una sola mirada y para saber satisfacer gratamente las necesidades de un hombre. El propósito de todo ello era usarlas para conseguir información de otros clanes o simplemente asesinar a alguien minuciosamente y sin llamar la atención de nadie aprovechando la intimidad del mismo acto. No necesitaban armas de ningún tipo para conseguirlo ya que mediante el entrenamiento de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo les enseñaban varios movimientos para romperle el cuello a la victima en un segundo. O sencillamente con el uso de un potente veneno.

El recinto del clan se aposentaba sobre una gran extensión de terreno. En su interior había un pequeño bosque que carecía de frondosidad pero que contenía altos arboles que lograban ocultar gran parte de lo que sucedía allí dentro. Se dividía en cuatro zonas, la Zona 1 de entrenamiento y combates cuerpo a cuerpo, la Zona 2 en la que se practicaba el manejo del chakra, la Zona 3 en la que Orochimaru aprovechaba para ponerlos a prueba haciéndoles lucha los unos contra los otros para ver que tanto eran capaces de hacer, y en el centro, un edificio de tres plantas el cual era llamado Kokoro. El edificio era utilizado por los del clan como estancia durante las temporadas de entrenamiento intensivo durante los cuales debían en aquel lugar durante un dos semanas, a parte de ser la residencia donde vivía Orochimaru.

Tras haber entrado, Sakura sintió como su maestro ponía una mano sobre la parte baja de su cintura y la conducía hacia la zona del entrenamiento físico donde ella dio a suponer que estarían el resto de los integrantes del clan.

-Sabía que no serias tanta de huir...- le susurró el hombre en el oído, estando tan próximo a él que al pronunciar cada palabra el movimiento de sus labio producía un roce en la oreja de ella

Sakura sintió como un escalofrió de pura agonía recorría toda su espalda al sentir aquel contacto pero no quiso darle el placer de verla vacilar y no se detuvo en ningún momento ni vació en hacer cualquier gesto que la delatase. Siguió el caminó que él le marcaba hasta llegar a una zona que estaba un poco mas descubierta viendo allí alrededor de unas 80 personas. Se acercó lo suficiente al lugar hasta que Orochimaru se detuvo haciendo ella lo mismo ya que parecía no conocer a nadie de los allí presentes. Escuchó unos pasos tras ella que se aproximaban hasta pasar por su costado. La pelirosa miró de reojo al individuo reconociendo a Sasuke que la miraba del mismo modo pasando de largo para reunirse con los que parecían ser los mismos con los que se reunía en el Shumey. Decidió ignorarlo y no darle más importancia de la debida y recorrió el lugar con la mirada pasándola sobre cada uno de los que había allí. Algunos de ellos estaban luchando los unos contra los otros tratando de ver quien era más fuerte físicamente, otros parecían estar observando aquello apostando o simplemente manteniéndose callados siguiendo los movimientos, otros se mantenían agrupados por grupos de conocidos charlando mientras esperaban ordenes de Orochiomaru y otros practicaban sus habilidades de combate físico contra los troncos de algunos arboles.

Por suerte, entre la muchedumbre pudo reconocer a Gaara, Neji, Lee y Shikamaru. Los chicos que habían sido seleccionados junto a ella en Londres. Gaara y Lee poseían el chakra de elemento fuego, aunque Lee era mucho mejor en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo que en el manejo del chakra. Y Neji y Shikamaru tenían el chakra de elemento hielo. Durante el tiempo que pasó con ellos habían sido un gran apoyo en todas las ocasiones en las que se encontró al limite durante los entrenamientos. Podía admitir sin lugar a dudas que los había echado de menos, eran lo único bueno que había conseguido de todo lo relacionado con el clan.

Sakura había logrado percibir algunas miradas fugaces que se posaban sobre ella. No era raro, nadie la había visto nunca allí y algunos parecían tener curiosidad. Al parecer sus compañeros de Londres también miraron hacia ella y al ver sus caras se sopesa y algunas sonrisas se dirigió hacia ellos que se encontraban en uno de los laterales desde los que se podía observar la pelea.

-Sakura!- la llamaron Lee y Gaara mientras los cuatro se acercaban también un par de pasos hacia ella hasta juntarse

La ojijade se acercó primero a pelirrojo dándole un pequeño pero emotivo abrazo, haciendo lo mismo luego con el resto abrazándoles del mismo modo

-Ya creí que iba a estar sola en medio de toda esta mierda-

-Donde te habías metido durante todo este tiempo enana?- cuestionó Neji sonriendole

-Sabes que nunca terminó de gustarme todo esto. Así que en cuanto volví a Tokio intente deshacerme de todo lo relacionado con el clan para que Orochimaru no pudiese contactar conmigo par ya ves...no tubo resultado- se encogió de hombros restandolo importancia

-Estas loca Haruno, te metes en problemas tu sola- rodó los ojos Shikamru riendo leve

-Nosotros fuimos llegando aquí conforme fuimos abandonando Londres- informo Lee

Un par de palmadas de escucharon provenientes de Orochimaru haciendo que todos los allí presentes detuviesen lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo para mirar a su maestro y prestar atención.

-Tras un pequeño retraso parece ser que finalmente estamos todos aquí, así que empezaremos con el entrenamiento de hoy dando paso a los combates de potencial. Quiero que todos vayáis a la Zona 3. Que el equipo de regeneración se prepare para atender a los heridos, su líder se encargara de dividir a los integrantes en grupos que sean capaces de regenerar los daños en 15 minutos como máximo dependiendo de la gravedad de las heridas. Los lideres de elemento fuego y hielo se encargarán de elegir a los combatientes para cada ronda siendo capaces de seleccionarse a si mismos- hizo una pequeña pausa y sonrió de medio lado -Demostradme de que estáis hechos y que no tengo que volver a mandaros a entrenar con los novatos-

-Hai- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo menos cierta pelirosa que parecía no entender algunas cosas

Los pertenecientes a cada elemento estaban empezando a agruparse por lo que Gaara y Lee se marcharon despidiéndose de Sakura y diciéndole que luego hablarían mejor de todo.

La ojijade aprovecho para preguntarle al Shikamaru que significaba eso de los lideres. Quien eran los lideres de cada elemento? Ella siempre había estado con ellos cuatro entrenando sin más, no había ninguno líder ni nada por el estilo. Pero fue Neji quien contestó.

-Cada elemento tiene su propio lider el cual es seleccionado por Orochimaru por ser el mas fuerte ya que así durante una guerra los lideres se reúnen con él para formar un plan de ataque y defensa, y luego son los encargados de transmitirlo cada uno a su equipo y organizarlos en escuadrones con una finalidad concreta. En el caso de los de regeneración, la líder es Shizune, en cuanto a los del elemento fuego el líder es Sasuke y en cuanto al de nuestro elemento...soy yo-

Sakura arqueó una ceja tratando de articular palabra pero sin lograrlo causando una pequeña risa por parte de sus dos compañeros. Nejí era el mas fuerte de alrededor de unas 25 personas que conformabas su elemento?

Y algo aun pero...Sasuke siendo el líder del elemento fuego? Que cojones?! Ese maldito prepotente y orgulloso guiando a un equipo? Capaz era de dejarlos a todos atrás y querer enfrentarlo él todo con tal de hacerse el macho.

Puso los ojos en blanco al imaginárselo soltando un pequeño resoplo.

Los de elemento hielo se habían reunido al rededor de Neji sin ella darse cuenta. Entre ellos pudo diferenciar al peliblanco que siempre acompañaba a Sasuke a todas partes y este parecía estar mirándola a ella también. Tras el moreno dar un vistazo al resto de grupos y ver que todos estaban ya agrupados empezaron a moverse siguiendo a Orochimaru el cual se adentraba en el bosque en dirección a la Zona 3.

En cuanto llegaron los de elemento fuego se situaron en el lado derecho a unos metros de la zona que delimitaba la explanada de combate, los de elemento hielo se posicionaron en el izquierdo y los de regeneración se alejaron un poco más que el resto, justo donde se situaba Orochimaru para poder observarlo todo con claridad.

Sakura identificó la pelinegra que estaba dando ordenes al equipo de regeneración como Shizune, no era capaz de adivinar a simple vista que edad tendría la mujer.

La voz de Orochimarú se oyó de nuevo.

-Sabéis todos cual es las dos normas de estos combates...No matar a tu contrincante ni dañarle órganos vitales que puedan cause la muerte de vuestro oponente. La sangre proveniente de cuerpos inertes ya vendrá a su debido tiempo. Si alguien mata a su oponente lo pagara con su propia vida. Dicho esto...Neji será hoy quien empiece eligiendo quien de su equipo formara parte del primer combate-

Todos esperaron en silencio su respuesta mientras su líder iba recorriendo con la mirada a cada uno de los que tenía a su cargo hasta que finalmente recayó en Sakura.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Sakura le pedía con los ojos que no la eligiese a ella la primera. Llevaba meses sin entrenar y no sabía de que eran capaces el resto puesto a que ella siempre había luchado contra sus cuatro amigos. Pero para su desgracia Neji parecía haber decidido castigarla por haber estado desaparecida durante todo aquel tiempo, y tas mostrarle una sonrisa ladina anunció su nombre.

-Sakura-

La susodicha frunció el ceño susurrándole con la mandíbula tensa.

-Me las vas a pagar mamón...-

La ojijade avanzó los pasos suficientes para entrar dentro de la zona y su mirada se posó en los onix de Sasuke pudiendo observar en ellos un atisbo de diversión mientras se cruzaba de brazos pronunciando a su oponente sin la necesidad de pensárselo.

-Juugo-

Sakura vio avanzar hacia la zona a un muchacho corpulento de cabellos anaranjados que fácilmente le sacaba una cabeza y media y era duplicaba lo ancho que era ella. Rápidamente entrecerró sus ojos. Tenía los segundos contados antes de que Orochimaru diese inicio al combate para tratar de planear un plan que pudiese dejarlo K.O.

Los combates siempre solían realizarse enfrentando a uno de elemento fuego contra uno de elemento hielo ya que cuando enfrentaban a dos del mismo elemento ambos sabían aproximadamente hasta donde puede llegar su poder o que derivantes tiene. En cambio al enfrentarse dos de diferente elemento siempre cabía la posibilidad de sorprender uno al otro con algo nuevo.

Solo se enfrentaba a dos del mismo elemento en el caso de que Orochimaru creyese que el líder de cualquiera de los tres elementos pudiese ser derrocado por otro.

-Luchad!-

En cuanto su maestro dio inicio al combate el pelinaranja empezó a correr hacia ella mientras Sakura miraba a su alrededor por una milésima de segundo. No podía salir de los limites de la zona por lo que le era incapaz tratar de evitar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ocultándose entre la oscuridad del bosque para atacar mediante técnicas de chakra desde las sombras.

Aquella bestia de hombre se le estaba acercando cada vez más, necesitaba detenerlo. Canalizó chakra suficiente en pocos segundos y encendió la llama azul en ambas manos extendiéndolas hacia la dirección por la que se le acercaba el hombre dejando salir miles de agujas de hielo pero entonces Juugo activó su elemento dejando salir de la llama un gigantesco puño de fuego que iba en dirección a la pelirrosa derritiendo todas las agujas que iban hacia él.

Sakura tuvo que correr hacia el lateral derecho lo mas rápido que pudo para esquivar aquel ataque y rápidamente llevó una de sus manos al suelo convirtiendo el agua que había caído en el suelo a causa de las agujas, en hielo que para tratar de envolver con él las piernas de Juugo pero ya estaba demasiado próximo a ella y no iba a darle tiempo a inmovilizarlo por lo que se irguió de nuevo para enfrentar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Levantó los puños en posición de ataque y cuanto lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca se agacho ligeramente inclinando su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para esquivar un puñetazo y trató de contraatacar con una patada alta para darle en la mandíbula y noquearlo. Pero su ataque fue bloqueado por el brazo del pelinaranja que lo levanto para protegerse el rostro y en un instante le sujetó la pierna para derribara. Sakura en un ágil movimiento de dio el impulso suficiente como para envolver el cuello del chico con su otra pierna y erigirse situandose sobre sus hombros mientras con la pierna presionaba su garganta tratando de asfixiarlo. Se dio un impulso hacia atrás para hacerle caer por el propio peso de ella y la inercia del movimiento pero la diferencia de altura y peso le traicionó ya que pesaba demasiado poco para tumbarlo.

Juugo aprovechó para cogerla con ambos brazos y sacársela de encima estampandola contra el suelo con fuerza antes de propinarle una fuerte patada en el costado mandándola contra el tronco de un árbol. La pelirosa sintió como un par de sus cotillas se rompían al recibir la patada y un fuerte dolor recorrió su columna al colisionar su espalda contra el tronco.

Escupió un poco de sangre antes de incorporarse lo mas rápido que puedo a presar del incesante dolor y en cuanto levantó la mirada vio como una docena de bolas de lava tan grandes como balones de fútbol se acercaban a gran velocidad hacia ella. No podía permitirse ser impactada por ninguna de esas bolas. La lava era una sustancia que devoraba todo aquello que tocase hasta dejar a a la vista el hueso. Saltó hacia uno de los costados pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como evitar que una de las bolas rozase uno de sus muslos produciendole una grave quemadura soltando un quejido de dolor. Era un dolor intenso y abrasador que iba a hacerle perder m,as capacidad de movimiento.

La cosa estaba mal. MUY MAL.

Necesitaba pensar algo rápido.

Juugo se le estaba acercando a paso lento, y entendía su tranquilidad. Sakura tenía una lesión en la pierna y dos costillas rotas que seguramente le habían perforado un pulmón a juzgar por las dificultades que estaba teniendo para poder respirar. Necesitaba pensar algo rápido o estaba acabada.

El pelinaranja se encontraba a unos pocos metros de ella encendiendo las llamas de fuego en ambas manos, parecía que quería rematara desde la cercanía.

Sakura decidió apostarlo todo con un ultimo intento. Sabía que Sasuke le había asignado a uno de sus mayores aliados como oponente. No podía enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo, a los de elemento fuego no se les podía enfrentar con técnicas de hielo de frente ya que con una técnica de fuego eran capaces de derretir el hielo y vaporizar el agua, y la zona estaba hecha especialmente para que se tuviese que enfrentar al oponente por la fuerza sin posibilidad de ocultarse.

La pelirrosa encendió las llamas azules en sus manos mirando fijamente a Juugo con el entrecejo fruncido y juntando ambas manos creó una llama mayor de la cual salió un dragón de agua que iba en dirección a su oponente. Pero Sakura no quería que impactase en él puesto que si el pelinaranja lo veía como una amenaza usaría una de sus técnicas para vaporizar el agua. Por lo que dirigió el impacto del dragón un poco hacia delante de modo que él pudiese esquivarla con facilidad.

Como la ojijade predijo, el impacto fue fácilmente esquivado por él, pero en consecuencia dejo gran parte de la zona empapada en agua.

-Vas a tener que mejorar tu puntería- se mofó su oponente

Juugo siguió avanzando ya que al esquivar la habilidad tuvo que retroceder un poco y de las llamas de fuego de sus manos salieron rápidamente unas cadenas de fuego con unos grilletes que se aferraron a los tobillos de Sakura produciendole un dolor inimaginable y de un fuerte tirón de estos Juugo la hizo caer al suero empezando a arrastrarla hacia él recogiendo las cadenas sin dejar de acercarse a ella.

Sakura no podía soportar aquel dolor, pequeños gritos desgarrados escapaban de sus labios. Los grilletes eran puro fuego que se mantenia aferrado a su piel y al tirar de ellos estaban derritiendole y quemandole la carne. Pero debía aguantar hasta tener a su contrincante en el lugar exacto porque si fallaba todo aquello no habría servido de nada. Tan solo debía espera a que Juugo diese unos cuantos pasos más para que entrase por completo en la zona donde mas agua había sido acumulada a causa del dragón. Pero hasta entonces debía hacerle creer que ella no tenía opción. Que él había ganado y podía terminar como de diese en gana.

Los segundos se le estaban haciendo eternos, rezaba por poder soportar aquel intenso dolor hasta aquel momento. A penas debía dar un par de pasos más, 15 segundos... el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, 10 segundos... sentía como si todo aquello fuese a cámara lenta, 5 segundos... estaba empezando a ver borroso era demasiado dolor sin oponer resistencia para liberarse de él 3 segundos...YA!

Fue en ese ultimo paso que dio Juugo cuando Sakura en apenas milésimas de segundo encendió la llama azul en su mano derecha con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y la concentración que la poca conciencia que parecía tener le permitió ejecutar la técnica de modo que no dañase ningún órgano vital. Y la estampo con fuerza contra el suelo mojado provocando que el agua del lugar en el que se encontraba Juugo se elevase a la velocidad de la luz creando afiladas astillas de hielo gruesas como un puño que atravesaron el cuerpo del joven el cual abrió los ojos ante aquel movimiento que no esperó y finalmente vomito sangre cayendo a los pocos segundos inconsciente mientras la pelirosa veía como aquellos grilletes y cadenas de fuego desaparecían.

Sakura dejó caer todo su peso sobre el suelo con la respiración acelerada deshaciendo las astillas de hielo dejando que el cuerpo del pelinaranja cayese al suelo. No podía levantarse, a penas sabia siquiera si aun conservaba algo de musculo en los tobillos o simplemente quedaba el hueso.

-Sakura gana este combate- anunció Orochimaru

Sintió como unos brazos la tomaban por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda y la llevaban rápidamente hacia donde estaba el equipo de regeneración. Podía ver de reojo como algunos integrante de ese mismo equipo recogían el cuerpo de Juugo para llevarlo allí también. Se encargaban de retirar rápidamente los cuerpos para así dejar paso al siguiente combate.

Sakura se percato de que ni siquiera se había dignado a ver quien era la persona que la cargaba. Giró la cabeza hacia el individuo pero veía tan borroso que tan solo podía diferenciar una cabellera blanca. Sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía. Era el chico del grupo de amigos de Sasuke. Porque la estaba cargando él?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aqui esta el quinto! ^^ Espero que les guste.

Puede que este capitulo se haya enfocado mas en el tema del clan porque así también voy explicando un poco de trata y demás.

Más adelante ya iré intercalando las cosas del clan con otras cosas y así no se os hará tan pensado _

.

Bueno, con esto me despido! Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que leeis este fanfic y...

.

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	6. Chapter 6

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

 **dayanaduarte** **:** Wow! Realmente me encantó tu review y me dio muchísimos ánimos para seguir escribiendo. La verdad es que el giro que le he dado a la historia no lo tenía planeado. He leído bastante Sasu&Saku desde hace algunos años y me animé a escribir mi propia historia, pero mientras iba escribiendo los primeros capítulos me di cuenta de que si yo fuese la lectora de esta historia pensaría que era sosa (la seguiría pro ser Sasu&Saku pero no estaría impaciente por leer el siguiente capitulo). Ese fue el motivo por el que decidí introducir algo nuevo que le diese mas acción. Agradezco tu sinceridad y el tiempo que dedicaste a escribirme el review ^^ espero no perderte como lectora!

 **dianalaurazb** **:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu review ^^ He de decirte que sí, Neji en esta historia es el primo de Hinata aunque eso Sakura no lo sabe hahaha Tenía pensado desde un principio introducir a Neji también porque es uno de los personajes masculinos que mas me gustan. He de puntualizar que no soy muy buena describiendo escenas de lucha, o eso creo yo. Por lo que quiero disculparme por si en algún momento duele a la vista leer algunas escenas hahahah Espero que sigas leyendo esta historia hasta el final ya que tengo en mente que sea larga en cuanto a capítulos se refiere. Así que gracias por tu apoyo ^^

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6**_

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke había permanecido apoyado en el tronco de un árbol con ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón sin perder detalle de todo el combate en el que había participado la pelirosa. Desde aquella pelea habían pasado un par de horas. Sakura había sido completamente curada en menos en menos de 15 minutos ya que a pesar del grado de sus heridas no habían sido dañados otros órganos a parte de uno de sus pulmones. En cambio curar a Juugo les había tomado una hora y media ya que el 90% de los órganos que componían su cuerpo habían sido gravemente dañados.

En cuanto vio a Juugo volver junto a ellos por su propio pie le echó un rápido vistazo para comprobar su estado notando que aun andaba con un poco de dificultad. El pelinaranja se había acercado a él para disculparse por no haber podido salir victorioso de aquel combate y luego se sentó en el suelo para descansar mientras observaba el combate que se estaba debatiendo.

Tras el combate de su compañero habían habido 6 más pero Sasuke apenas les estaba prestando atención. Su mirada se mantenía al frente mirando desde la lejanía a la ojijade. Él no era ningún tonto, ante la elección de Neji él había elegido a Juugo con la intención de hundirla y humillarla en un combate que durase a penas unos pocos minutos provocando así que Orochimaru se plantease el mantenerla allí. Juugo era de los mejores de elemento fuego por no decir que lo consideraba su mano derecha. Era corpulento por lo podría enfrentarlo en un combate físico, y la zona de combate era lo suficientemente reducida y sin espesura vegetal para que Sakura pudiese apoyarse en eso para ganar el combate. En cambio ella había sido mejor estratega. Había jugado con la mente de su compañero y arriesgado su integridad física para hacerle caer en una trampa.

Era inteligente...y no parecía temerle al dolor ni a la sensación de ir a morir. Recordó aquellos gritos desgarradores que ella había tratado de acallar. En aquel momento había sentido como si una especie de pequeña ansiedad empezase a inundarle el cuerpo. Pero porque? A caso no había oído gritar de ese modo a muchas mujeres? Él mismo había sido en varias ocasiones quien había provocados esa clase de gritos. Quizás era porque porque nunca pensó ver a aquella niña mimada en una situación como esa.

Sus ojos volvieron a divagar sobre los de su mismo elemento hasta posarse sobre Gaara y Lee. La había visto conversar tanto con ellos dos como con Neji y Shikamaru por lo que dedujo que eran los únicos a los que conocía a parte de él, obviamente. De donde los conocía? Acaso su entrenamiento había sido junto a ellos o había sido entrenada sola? A pesar de ser el capitán no se interesaba pode la vida ni de nada que tuviese relación con los de su equipo. Con saber sus nombres y su poder le era suficiente para determinar quien combatía en cada momento y del mismo modo como organizarlos ante cualquier enfrentamiento del clan. Tenía que averiguar como había acabado Sakura envuelta en todo aquello pero no podía permitirse preguntárselo a nadie ya que si lo hacía dejaría ver la curiosidad que estaba empezando a sentir por ella. Él era Sasuke Uchiha, no le tomaba importancia a nadie mas que a si mismo, pero aquello parecía estar cambiando por culpa de la pelirosa. Y aquello le molestaba de sobre manera.

El combate que se estaba presenciando terminó con un estruendo sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos haciéndole mirar hacia la zona viendo como vencedor a Hitomi, una chica de su mismo elemento. Ambos jóvenes agotados y heridos fueron llevados con el equipo de regeneración rápidamente y vio como Orochimaru le echaba un vistazo a Neji esperando a que anunciase la persona que fuese a participar en el siguiente combate.

El ojiperla sin decir nada se retiró la camiseta lanzandosela a Sakura pidiéndole que se la sostuviese y avanzó hasta quedar dentro de la zona de combate dando a entender que se elegía a si mismo.

Sasuke sonrió se medio lado al verlo y con un pequeño impulso se separó del tronco en el que estaba apoyando la espalda y se deshizo de su camiseta dejándola junto a Juugo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia el lateral derecho y luego hacia el izquierdo para deshacerse así de la tensión que acumulaba en su cuello y se aproximó a la zona hasta introducirse en ella.

Él siempre había enfrentado a los lideres del elemento hielo desde que se había convertido en el líder de su propio elemento. No le interesaba medirse contra gente de un rango inferior al suyo. Lo consideraba una perdida de tiempo y una desgracia para el pobre al que le tocase enfrentarse a él. Desde que Neji ascendió al rango de líder hacía unos meses los combates entre ambos ya era algo habitual y que creaba bastante expectación entre los miembros del clan.

El castaño era realmente bueno en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, era capaz de golpear con movimientos rápidos partes estratégicas del cuerpo de su adversario provocando que cada punto que golpeaba iba dejandolo cada vez más paralizado hasta que este fuese incapaz de moverse por completo. Pero esto no le hacía peor en cuanto a habilidades de chakra se refiere por algo se había convertido en el alto mando del elemento hielo.

En cambio el azabache era muy bueno en combates cuerpo a cuerpo pero su punto fuerte eran las habilidades de chakra. Su capacidad para manejar su chakra y la facilidad con la que era capaz de crear habilidades asombrosas y destructivas impedían a muchos ser capaces de aproximarse a él.

Ambos poseían un cuerpo digno de admirar y era más que normal ver a una gran cantidad de chicas estando atentas a aquel combate, pero no fijándose en las técnicas sino mas bien en el físico de los muchachos. No es que el resto de hombre del clan estuviesen en un mal estado físico, sino todo lo contrario ya que los intensos entrenamientos de Orochimaru les hacía mantenerse en forma y tener unos músculos tonificados. Pero ellos dos eran la combinación perfecta entre cuerpo, rostro y personalidad. La personalidad misteriosa, orgullosa y desafiante del azabache. Y la personalidad opuesta de Neji, que aunque le apasionasen los retos era amable con el resto a la par que autoritario y responsable.

Sasuke le miró desafiante tratando de intimidar a su presa esperando las palabras de Orochimaru para dar inicio a aquel combate.

-Empezad!-

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro juntando sus cuerpos en medio de la zona dando inicio a un enfrentamiento intenso.

En cuanto vio la intención de Neji, el cual pretendía acercar una de sus manos al hombro de él para paralizare el brazo, el Uchiha le golpeó en el antebrazo con su mano izquierda para desviar el ataque y justo en ese momento atrapó su brazo con la mano derecha dando media vuelta sobre sus talones lanzanolo sobre él haciendo que el castaño cayese al suelo. Pero el Hyuga no se quedo atrás ya que en cuanto su cuerpo tocó el suelo en un rápido movimiento pateó uno de los talones de Sasuke haciéndole caer al suelo.

Los dos apoyaron las manos sobre el suelo dándose un impulso para incorporarse de nuevo acercándose de nuevo el uno al otro. Esta vez Neji fue más astuto de el azabache y le hizo creer que iba a atacar por su izquierda pero cuando justo Sasuke estaba por defenderse para poder contraatacar, en un ágil movimiento el castaño giró sobre si mismo hacia la derecha y con un brazo enganchó el cuello del Uchiha punzando con los dedos su hombro derecho para paralizarselo y luego darle un fuerte puñetazo en el costado derecho asegurándose de romperle alguna costilla mandándolo lejos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño con ira mientras se incorporaba usando su brazo izquierdo ya que el otro ya no le era útil. Alzó la mirada hacia Neji el cual seguía en posición esperando a que él hiciese algún movimiento.

Por puro orgullo y por sentir la sensación de superar al Hyuga en todas las formas de combate, él siempre empezaba enfrentándole cuerpo a cuerpo. Necesitaba ser mejor que él en todo. Pero el castaño siempre se las arreglaba para encontrarle un punto débil, una brecha donde aprovecharse y terminar con ese enfrentamiento físico. Aquello le hacía sentirse inferior y la frustración le recomía las entrañas.

Sin saber porqué sus ojos se movieron como si él no tuviese control sobre ellos y se posaron sobre Sakura. La vio sonriendole de medio lado mirándole, parecía estar mofándose de él con la mirada mientras sostenía la camiseta de su oponente. Sintió rabia y como su mandíbula se tensaba a causa de estar apretando los dientes. Se creía a caso que Neji tenia alguna opción de ganarle? Ilusa...

Cayó ante lo obvio de aquella situación alejando de su ser todos aquellas sensaciones. Ahora mismo era cuando empezaba realmente el espectáculo.

Encendió la llama de fuego de su mano izquierda viendo como Neji hacia lo mismo solo que con ambas manos.

Ahora ese era su terreno, y en su terreno nadie podía ganarle. Iba a acabar con aquel infeliz y luego se encargaría de aclarar ciertas cosas con la pelirosa.

No tenía la mas mínima intención de alargar el combate por lo que ejecutó una de sus técnicas más poderosas. Entrecerró sus ojos enfocando a su objetivo mientras medio cuerpo de un enorme esqueleto de fuego se formó a su alrededor el cual impedía a cualquier contrincante acercase a él, cosa que le beneficiaba al tener un brazo inútil en dicho momento. Pero aquella protección y capacidad de manejar es esqueleto a su antojo no era a cambio de nada puesto que al estar dentro de él el ardor de las llamas que conformaban aquel ser iban incrementando en el interior. Que significaba? Que cuanto mas mantuviese la técnica ejecutándose mas daño recibiría su propia piel por la proximidad de las llamas.

Ambos se conocían prácticamente a la perfección por lo que siempre aprovechaban cada enfrentamiento para derrocar los puntos fuertes del otro. No era la primera vez que Neji se enfrentaba a aquella técnica, llevaba tiempo entrenando y pensando en como derrocarlo y esa era su oportunidad para probar lo que tenía en mente. Cualquier técnica simple de agua o fuego que lanzase al esqueleto acabarían vaporizadas por lo que solo iba a tener una oportunidad para acabar con él. Si funcionaba, una vez dentro del esqueleto podría derrotar al Uchiha con un ataque directo cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero si fallaba sería derrotado.

El Hyuga envolvió su propio cuerpo por una pequeña esfera formada por agua que no dejaba de fluir y con la que podía lanzar una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas de agua a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo.

Sasuke vio al castaño empezar a correr hacia él y sonrió de medio lado sin siquiera moverse. No era la primera vez que le veía intentar romper su técnica por lo que se mantuvo mirando que conseguía esta vez. Cuando estaba a 8 metros de él lo vio ejecutar la misma técnica del dragón de agua que Sakura había usado en Juugo. El dragó salió en dirección hacia el centro del tórax del esqueleto justo donde se encontraba situado en el interior el azabache y a medida que se iba acercando hacia él fue tomando cada vez mas velocidad girando sobre si mismo creando un potente torbellino de agua. Neji seguía la al dragón de cerca, tan solo yendo un metro tras él y cuando vio que estaba a punto de impactar lanzó tantas esferas de agua sobre el mismo punto de impacto como pudo.

El Uchiha siguió con el rostro impasible. Confiaba en el poder de su propia técnica por lo que sus ojos se ensancharon al ver lo que ocurrió en apenas 8 segundos.

En cuanto las técnicas impactaron sobre el esqueleto de fuego la cantidad de flujo de agua junto con la velocidad a la que iba provocó que el fuego fuese in capaz de regenerarse lo suficientemente rápido por lo que el Hyuga logró crear una brecha por la que introducirse. Debía ser rápido. No podía ver al castaño ya que el choque entre el agua y el fuego había creado un espeso vapor pero sabía que su oponente no iba a perder la oportunidad. Creó una gran bola de fuego y cuando estaba tan solo uno segundo de lanzarla 3 esferas del diámetro de la palma de su mano hechas de hielo macizo impactaron en las zonas de su pecho y abdomen derribandolo. Pero aun tras recibir el impacto no podía dejarse vencer de ese modo y cuando su cuerpo estaba a ton solo unos pocos centímetros del suelo trató de aislar el dolor y concentrar sus fuerzas en lanzar su técnica hacia la brecha.

Todos los dueños de los ojos que presenciaban aquel combate se quedaron en tensión. Había tanto vapor de agua que parecía una espesa de imposible ver a través de ella para verificar y entre ella se encontraba el vencedor del combate o si ambos estaban tratando de recomponerse para continuar con la lucha.

Tras lanzar su ataque, el cuerpo de Sasuke impactó con un golpe seco contra el suelo provocando que este arquease la espada por el punzante dolor sintiendo como se le oprimía el pecho faltandole oxigeno en los pulmones mientras trataba de aspirando una gran bocanada de aire. El golpe de una de las esferas le había reventado el bazo, y el combo de ellas le habían conseguido destruir por dentro. Aun habiendo tensado los músculos de su abdomen ante el ataque para intentar recibir el menor daño posible y que sus músculos recibiesen gran parte del impacto y lo amortiguasen, no fue suficiente. Los golpes habían provocado que varios de sus órganos se desplazaran de su posición produciendole un intenso e incesante dolor con el que cualquiera que estuviese en su lugar estaría retorciéndose en el suelo. Pero él no. Él era Sasuke Uchiha. Los Uchihas no sienten dolor. Los Uchihas no pueden permitirse mostrar signos de debilidad.

Se incorporó como pudo mientras el vapor se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Para su desgracia el hecho de tener un brazo paralizado y aquel incesante dolor atroz estaban pudiendo con su voluntad. Cada movimiento hacía que sus órganos desplazados se moviesen un poco más causándole más dolor. Con la respiración costosa y arrítmica consiguió erguirse lo suficiente como para quedar quedar con una rodilla izquierda hincada en la tierra al igual que su pie derecho mientras con su única mano en funcionamiento se apoyaba en el suelo para mantenerse con la espalda lo más recta que pudiese e impedirse a si mismo contraerse y ceder ante los dolores que sentía.

Pero no era solo el ataque del Hyuga lo que le tenía magullado, sino también las consecuencias del uso de su propia técnica. Su piel estaba roja por el leve contacto que las llamas habían tenido sobre él durante el tiempo que el esqueleto de fuego envolvía su cuerpo. Incluso algunas de sus extremidades tenían leves quemaduras con la piel levantada. Sentía oleadas de ardor recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero intentó alejar cualquier pensamiento que recayese en su estado físico. El combate aún no sabía si había terminado, no podía ver a Neji y no sabía si su bola de fuego, a pesar del tamaño y de la proximidad a su objetivo, había impactado sobre él. De lo único que estaba que podía estar totalmente seguro era de que en el caso en que el castaño se encontrase en la misma situación que él, por muy maltratado que ambos tuviesen el cuerpo, ninguno de los dos se dignaría a tirar la toalla hasta ver al otro inconsciente.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando en dirección donde había visto a Neji por ultima vez. La niebla se iba disipando lentamente hasta. Debía estar atento y no bajar la guardia, podía ser diana de cualquier técnica en todo momento.

Finalmente, a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraba él pudo divisar el cuerpo de su oponente tendido en el suelo con gran parte de su cuerpo cubierto por que maduras de primer grado, incluso en el rostro. Tal y como lo había planeado. Sabía que Neji aprovecharía para entrar en cuanto se formó la brecha, pero había demasiado vapor de agua como para dejarles verse el uno al otro por lo que ninguno de Sasuke no pudo ver venir las esferas de hielo ni el castaño pudo ver venir la bola de fuego en el mismo instante en el que estaba atravesando la brecha. Pero aun así había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para no comerse el impacto de lleno, sino solamente parcialmente manteniendo casi toda la mitad de la parte izquierda de su cuerpo libre de quemaduras.

Chasqueó la lengua maldiciéndose a si mismo por haberse confiado en todo momento. Las zonas con quemadura del cuerpo del Hyuga habían sido gravemente dañadas por haber recibido el impacto dejandole inconsciente y proclamandole a él vencedor, pero aun así no estaba para nada satisfecho. Aquello no era una victoria para él, sino un fracaso.

En cuanto el resto de presentes vieron lo sucedido por fin, dos de los equipos de regeneración se acercaron rápidamente a ellos. Neji fue llevado para tratarlo con urgencia mientras él veía una cabellera pelirroja acercarse junto a l equipo medico que debía encargarse de él.

-Sasuke-kuuun!-

Frunció el ceño cerando los ojos ante aquel grito que le taladraba los oídos produciendole punzadas de dolor en la cabeza. Karin llegó corriendo y se posicionó a su lado cogiéndole del brazo que tenía paralizado para pasárselo por los hombros y ayudarle a levantarse mientras el resto del equipo terminaba llegando ayudando a llevarlo a la zona de curación que estaba junto a Orochimaru.

Al llegar lo tendieron en el suelo y Shizune que parecía haber ya dado las indicaciones para tratar a Neji se acerco analizandole con la miada mientras iba nombrando el trabajo del que se encargaría cada uno. Tras esto se marchó y Karin invocó su poder en su mano derecha del cual salieron una especie de tentáculos de fuego verde que se introdujeron en su abdomen para recolocarle los órganos mientras el resto se ocupaban de las hemorragias internas, el bazo, sus quemaduras y el ardor de su piel.

La pelirroja pertenecía al escuadrón de regeneración , y la muy tonta no dejaba de hablar mientras él trataba de ahogar pequeños gemidos de dolor al sentir como ella removía sus entrañas mediante su técnica.

Por dios, que alguien la hiciese callar de una maldita vez.

"Sasuke-kun dime que estas bien"

Como demonios iba a estar bien? A caso estaba ciega?

"Sasuke-kun hablame, dime algo"

"Sasuke-kun aguanta"

"Te duele mucho?"

"Sasuke-kun si sientes frió dímelo, te estamos drenando la sangre que tenías acumulada en el abdomen por las hemorragias internas"

"Te encuentras mejor?"

Joder. Tanto le costaba mantener el pico cerrado? Necesitaba tranquilidad y que le dejaran en paz para intentar poder relajarse lo suficiente como para soportar el dolor sin parecer un maldito débil incapaz de mantener su rostro impasible ante el dolor.

Tras diez minutos tratandole finalmente se levantó por su propio pie ya completamente sanado dirigiéndole una mirada al Hyuga que estaba a apenas dos metros de él ya consciente apoyando los codos sobre en el suelo para poder estar un poco incorporado y ver el combate que se estaba disputando en la lejanía. Aun tenía al equipo de regeneración aplicándole las curas ya que aun tenía diversas partes del cuerpo, que habían sido afectadas, en carne viva pudiendo verse su propio musculo expuesto. Ver sus muecas de dolor mientras le curaban hacían crecer en parte el orgullo de haber sido él el causante de su sufrimiento, pero rápidamente aquel pensamiento se esfumó para dar lugar a algo mas hiriente.

Neji había conseguido crear una fisura en el armazón con forma de esqueleto de fuego. Cosa que nadie antes había logrado.

Frunció el entrecejo y mientras se quitaba de encima a Karin, la cual hacía escasos segundos se había abrazado a él aprovechando para manosear su torso desnudo. Dio media vuelta y se retiró para volver con Jugo. Cogió su camiseta la cual le ofrecía el pelinaranja con la mano al llegar y se la puso volviendo a colocarse en la misma pose de antes de su combate apoyando la espalda en el árbol.

Su mirada estaba enfocada al frente, pero no estaba observando el combate, su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Debía intensificar sus enfrentamientos y reforzar sus técnicas. Debía volverse más fuerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de haber pasado todos y cada uno de los integrantes de ambos elementos por la zona de combate, Orochimaru se retiró sin decir nada. No hacían falta las palabras, su maestro solo permanecía con ellos para presenciar los combates de cualquier tipo, para informar de algo o para mostrarle un nuevo modo de entrenamiento. Ese día Orochimaru había querido ver el potencial y nivel de los integrantes del clan que estaban allí presentes para así luego retirarse a planear un plan de entrenamiento determinado para fortificar cada uno de los puntos más débiles de cada uno de ellos individualmente.

Algunos se marcharon en dirección a las Zona para seguir entrenando por su cuenta mientras otros se quedaban a charlar un poco antes de irse y el resto se marchaba directamente hacia sus casas.

Sakura se acercó junto con Neji y Shikamaru hacia donde estaban Gaara y Lee dirigiéndose hacia la salida del recinto los cinco a paso lento y relajado. Por el camino iban comentando sus combates mientras señalaban alguna de las diversas zonas en las que habían recibido el impacto de mayor daño soltando algunas carcajadas. A la pelirosa no es que le hiciese ni pizca de gracia el hecho de sufrir por puro capricho de Orochimaru y su estúpido clan, pero reconocía que el hecho de poder estar con sus compañeros de antaño cambiaba mucho las cosas y podía permitirse reírse de su propia desgracia.

-Realmente pensé que te iba a quedar con la cara medio deformada por las que maduras- se mofó ella mientras pasaba una mano por la parte del rostro en el que había sido dañado el ojiperla -En plan...orco de mordor-

Él rodó los ojos mientras el resto acompañaba con algunas pequeñas risas.

-Al menos es mejor eso que quedarme sin pies como si fueses una patas de palo. Apenas tenias carne en tus tobillos, se te podía ver el hueso perfectamente. Da gracias a que te llevó Suigetsu en brazos con el equipo de regeneración porque capaz eras tu de romperte los huesos de los tobillos por el camino- rebatió defendiéndose

-En verdad Sasuke te lo puso difícil Sakura. Quería aplastarte como a una hormiga usando a Juugo. Es muy difícil enfrentarse a ese mastodonte incluso para nosotros que somos de su mismo elemento- argumentó Gaara

-Es de lo mejor que puedes encontrarte en elemento fuego. De que conoces al Uchiha para que te odio de ese modo?- cuestionó Lee

-De nada- musitó fríamente aunque no podía contener el odio que estaba empezando a crecer poco a poco en su interior -Es solo un maldito imbécil mas en este mundo-

-Sabes que mientes de pena?- se rió Shikamaru haciendo reír también al resto mientras salían por la puerta del recinto del clan.

-Yah! Dejad de reíros a mi costa-

Neji pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella pegándola a su costado para besarle el pelo.

-Si es que te alteras demasiado rápido enana-

-Lo confirmamos- dijeron el resto al unisono asintiendo con la cabeza

Sakura entrecerró los ojos mirándoles con frustración soltando finalmente un leve suspiro rindiéndose. Eran cuatro contra ella, eso era injusto.

-Ale, cada uno a su casa. Fush, fush- le dijo mientras les hacía gestos con las manos como si fuesen unos perros a los que quiere espantar para que la dejen en paz

Los cuatro negaron la cabeza al verla haciendo aquello y tras ofrecerle varias veces el llevarla a casa y ella negarse en cada ocasión, se dirigieron hacia uno de los coches estacionados frente al recinto del clan siendo Neji el que se montaba en el asiento del conductor. Shikamaru se detuvo antes de montarse en el coche mirandola.

-Estas segura de que no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?-

-Ya os he dicho varias veces que no y sabes que no existe persona más cabezona que yo- le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa -Ademas, hay un bus que pasa por una parada que hay a unos 3 kilómetros. Y si a eso le sumas que pasear por las noches me relaja obtienes este rotundo NO-

El Nara asintió montándose en el coche despidiéndose de ella. Vio el coche arrancar y al igual que algunos otros fueron desapareciendo en la lejanía tras girar una curva.

Respiró profundamente respirando el fresco y puro aire de montaña que se escurría entre los arboles cerrando los ojos por un segundo disfrutando de aquello. La mayoría de la gente se había marchado ya cosa que era más que normal ya que eran alrededor de las 12 de la noche. Emprendió su camino hacia la parada del bus sacando el móvil de la pequeña bolsa donde lo tenía guardado y lo encendió viendo que aparecía una notificación de Naruto.

 _"Sakura, recuerda que como mañana tenemos día festivo y no hay clases por la mañana iremos todos a comprar los disfraces para la fiesta de por la noche. Iremos con el coche de Sai y el mio así que te recogeré alas 10. Sigo sin entender porque no nos podemos disfrazar de tazones de ramen. Sois unos sosos, dattebayo!"_

La pelirosa sudó frió al imaginarse a si misma con un disfraz de tazón de ramen. A quien en su sano juicio se pe podía ocurrir tremenda estupidez? Solo a él. Solo a Naruto.

Apenas había andado unos 10 metros cuando sintió que la jalaban con fuerza del brazo y de un rápido movimiento la forzaban a apoyar la espalda contra el tronco del árbol más cercano acorralándola contra este. Se le escurrió el móvil entre las mano cayendo al suelo. Estaba muy oscuro, no podía identificar a su agresor hasta que la nube que cubría la luna siguió su camino bañándolos con su luz. Fue entonces cuando vio aquellos ojos oscuros y fríos intentando adentrarse en ella en busca de algo que era in capaz de averiguar.

Otra vez? Eso ya era demasiado.

Sakura no pudo contenerse más y finalmente explotó sin dejar al azabache decir una sola palabra fue ella quien empezó.

-Pero a ti que coño te pasa?!- le grito desquiciada zafándose de su agarre pero sin retroceder ni un solo paso enfrentándole en todo momento -Que no entiendes de que me dejes en paz y no te me acerques? Tanto te cuesta entenderlo? Porque te creía más listo-

Estaba harta de la actitud que estaba empezando a tener Sasuke. En que diantres estaba pensando? Se pasó años humillándola y hundiéndola en la más absoluta miseria haciéndose sentir como una inútil que no debería existir en este mundo. Ignorándola, rechazándola, hiriéndola hasta el punto de sentir cada pequeña brecha que iba desquebrajando su corazón hasta romperlo en mil pedazos. Eliminando cualquier sentimiento de esperanza y cualquiera pequeño sueño de sentir que sus sentimientos podían llegar a ser correspondidos. Hasta que aquel dolor junto con aquel sentimiento se fueron desvaneciendo en el olvido.

Y ahora parecía estar acostumbrándose a seguirla para acorralarla en cualquier lugar. En 17 años no logró obtener de él ni un ápice de amabilidad o atención. Todo fueron mofas, desprecio e indiferencia. Y ahora en 2 meses se lo encontraba mirándola en más de una ocasión en el Shumey y encima era tan estúpido como para acercarse a ella 3 veces?

-Hace 5 años soñabas con que hiciese cosas como estas- sonrió de medio lado -Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de eso-

Lo que le faltaba por oír. Soltó una pequeña risa irónica. Como no imaginarse una respuesta como esa saliendo de los labios del Uchiha? Incapaz de ver nada más allá de si mismo echándole en cara lo patética que fue en su niñez y adolescencia.

-Mira...Sabes que? Que paso de perder el tiempo cada vez que se te ocurre la magnifica idea de venir a buscarme para tus tonterías- se agachó para recoger su móvil que por suerte se había quedado con la luz de la pantalla encendida -Vete a jugar con las miles de chicas que besan el suelo que pisas y deja de meterte en mi vida de una maldita vez-

La pelirosa se disponía a seguir su camino cuando volvió a sentir su agarre en la muñeca.

-No te atrevas a ignorarme niñata malcriada- le advirtió Sasuke levantando ligeramente el tono de voz con una molestia notoria

Sakura se encontraba pidiéndole fuerzas a Kami para poder conseguir meter en la orgullosa y dura cabeza del azabache que no soportaba su simple presencia. Respiró profundamente tratando de no perder el control de nuevo y le enfrentó de nuevo girándose un poco hacia él.

-No se que buscas de mi, ni lo que quieres o lo que pretendes. Pero de verdad te digo que sea lo que sea...me da absolutamente igual - una fugaz opción cruzó por su mente haciéndola fruncir el ceño -Que pasa? Que ahora que estoy mucho mejor que antes físicamente te intereso? Porque si es así y crees que conseguirás algo de mi eres un completo iluso-

-Pff...No seas tan patética de imaginarte semejante estupidez-

Como no. Ahí volvía de nuevo. En que momento llegó a imaginarse que quizás ella podía llegar a atraerle físicamente? No es que le hubiese sentado demasiado bien tampoco porque eso significaría que él tenía la intención de usarla. Pero de algún modo habría sido como confirmar que ella había cambiado.

-Eres lo peor...Sigue así Uchiha. Vas acabar completamente solo de lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser. Quien iba a querer mezclarse con alquilen tan mezquino e inhumano como tu?- dio un paso hacia atrás tratando de soltarse pero Sasuke aferró más el agarre impidiéndoselo -Que me sueltes de una maldita vez?!-

-Tengo a bastantes mujeres interesadas en mi, así que no tengo ninguna preocupación ni ningún problema por mi forma de ser- argumentó con egocentrismo -Porque tanta prisa? Acaso has quedado ahora con ese tal Kiba? Saben tus padres la clase de mujer fresca y vulgar que estas siendo? Va a ser toda una decepción para ellos ver como su niñita mimada se deja manosear por cualquiera-

PLAF!

La sorpresa por la repentina bofetada que había recibido el azabache le hizo aflojar lo suficiente el agarre de su muñeca como para poder liberarse. Y con los ojos inyectados en odio y sus labios siendo guiados por el dolor y la ira susurró unas palabras antes de marcharse de allí corriendo dejando a Sasuke completamente solo.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aqui esta el sexto! ^^ Espero que les guste.

Bueno, tras este capitulo ya creo haber explicado casi todo lo relacionado con el tema de los clanes. Así que a partir de ahora iré intercalando cosas de ambos "mundos" algunos capítulos tendrán mas que ver con su día a día y otros con sucesos relacionados con el clan.

No voy a dejar que los capítulos sean soso ^^ Os lo garantizo

También he de añadir que nunca he descrito escenas de peleas, luchas y combates por lo que puede que a la hora de describirlos se queden un poco pobres o carentes de emoción. Así que me disculpo por ello e intentaré ir mejorando ^^

.

Bueno, con esto me despido! Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que leeis este fanfic y...

.

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	7. Chapter 7

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

 **dayanaduarte** **:** Gracias por tu review!Hahahah Me alegra haberte enviciado a este fic ^^ Se que en cuanto empiece a avanzar un pelin más la historia se hará mas emocionante por lo que también espero que te entren más ganas de leerlo hahaha Me encuentro muy bien estos días, gracias por preguntar ^^ De echo me voy a Londres durante 4 días así que no podré escribir en el pc pero escribiré en una libreta todo lo que se me vaya ocurriendo y al llegar lo pasaré todo al pc. Espero que tu también estés bien ^^

 **dianalaurazb** **:** Gracias por tu review! Actualizo depende de la facilidad con que se desarrollen las ideas en mi cabeza hahaha Si en algún momento me atasco pues tardo más en actualizar ^^ Espero que siempre tengas tiempo para leer mi fic porque eres una de las personas que me deja siempre algún comentario y me motiva a escribir más ^^ Respecto al anterior capitulo no te preocupes por que haya ganado Sasuke, Neji también se las ira devolviendo de otro modo hahaha

 **cinlayj2:** Gracias por tu review! Sasuke va a sufrir de lo lindo para poder llegar a Sakura hahaa Pero se lo merece! *^*

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7**_

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"-Por desgracia ya no hay nadie a quien pueda decepcionar...Y hace años que sabes de cosas como esa...-"_

No había logrado dormir más de cuatro horas aquella noche. Las palabras de Sakura resonaban en su mente provocando que miles de preguntas sin respuesta empezasen a acumularse. ¿Que había querido decir con eso? ¿No habían vuelto sus padres con ella? ¿Acaso estaba viviendo sola? ¿Que ocultaban sus palabras? ¿Podría ser que sus padres...estuviesen muertos?

No. Definitivamente no podía ser eso.

Salió del baño recién duchado revolviéndose ligeramente el pelo que aun estaba húmedo haciendo que unas débiles gotas de agua resbalasen por las puntas de su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Se podían apreciar unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos y la molestia y muecas de frustración eran mas que notorias. Necesitaba zanjar aquella curiosidad que estaba consumiendole por dentro.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camiseta, y sobre esta una sudadera gris con el emblema de su familia en la capucha. Salió de su habitación y subió al segundo de la mansión para entrar en su despacho acercándose al escritorio. Tomó asiento sentándose en la acolchada butaca negra y abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio sacando de él una guía de teléfonos personal poniéndose a buscar entre todos los números anotados por su puño y letra. Tras un par de minutos se detuvo en una de las paginas sacando el móvil de su bolsillo tecleando el número que estaba escrito en ella. Se recostó apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la butaca dándose un pequeño impulso con los pies para girarla quedando frente a un gran ventanal mientras esperaba a que la persona al otro lado del teléfono cogiese la llamada.

 _-Pero si es el menor de los Uchiha...A que se debe tu llamada?-_

-Necesito que investigues los últimos cinco años de una persona-

 _-Sabes cual es el precio por mis servicios, y cinco años es mucho tiempo-_

-Y tú sabes que el dinero nunca ha sido un problema para mi-

 _-Dime un nombre-_

-Sakura Haruno...Cuanto crees que vas a tardar en recabar toda la información?-

 _-Una mujer...-_ se pudo apreciar una sencilla sonrisa en la entonación de sus palabras - _Dame un mes y podré decirte hasta cuantas veces respiraba al día durante esos cinco años-_

-Tengo constancia de que forma parte del clan Ten no Juin. Averigua todo lo que hizo desde que fue marcada-

 _-Sasuke...Por quien me tomas? Soy uno de los pocos que se dedican a este oficio y tiene constancia de la existencia de los clanes. Y además siempre fui el hombre de confianza al que acudía tu padre para estos asuntos. Así que no me digas como hacer mi trabajo-_

-Mientras sea yo quien ponga el dinero sobre la mesa, harás lo que yo crea conveniente. No lo olvides-

 _-Yo que tu tendía cuidado con esa soberbia. Me pondré en contacto contigo dentro de un mes-_

-Hmp-

Separó el móvil de su oreja para colgar la llamada volviendo la guía telefónica a su lugar soltando un corto suspiro. Aquel era el único modo de deshacerse de todas las dudas y frustraciones que estaba empezando a causarle esa mujer de ojos jade.

Porque era eso, no? Simples frustraciones a causa de no conseguir ninguna clase de información que explicase su actual actitud y comportamiento.

Se levantó saliendo de su despacho para dirigirse a la cocina y prepararse un café pero se encontró con Itachi por el pasillo. Estaba empapado en sudor haciendo que la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba se le pegase por completo al cuerpo. Llevaba la equipación de entrenamiento del clan por lo que era de suponer que acababa de volver de estar entrenando técnicas de combate físico en el jardín de los terrenos de la mansión .

-Sasuke, el proveedor de bebidas ha llegado con el camión y esta descargando todas las cajas en la terraza que da al jardín. Conforme vaya avanzando la mañana irán llegando el resto de cosas, los refrigeradores para las bebidas alcohólicas, los refrescos, las bebidas energéticas, las bolsas de hielo, la mesa de mezclas para el DJ, los altavoces, las luces y varias cosas más que pedimos. Encárgate de abrir la puerta si alguien más llega mientras yo estoy dándome una ducha-

-Tengo cosas que hacer, no voy a quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo- contestó seco

-Van a ser solo unos...quince minutos creo yo. Tanto te cuesta? No empieces la mañana tan amargado-

-Te doy de tiempo hasta que me termine el café. Después de eso me iré hayas terminado o no- sentenció dispuesto a marcharse pero sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro manteniendole allí quieto

-Intenta en esta fiesta no desaparecer con la primera fresca que encuentres a tu gusto como hiciste en todas las anteriores veces-

-Hmp- apartó la mano de su hermano que le retenía y siguió su camino hacia la cocina

Prefirió ignorar las ultimas palabras dichas por Itachi arrepintiéndose de haberse quedado allí para escuchar semejante estupidez. Tenía 22 años. De verdad se creía que iba a hacer lo que él quisiera? Ya era suficientemente adulto como para tomar sus propias decisiones y asumir las consecuencias de todos y cada uno de sus actos.

O eso era lo que él creía.

Quizás llegase el momento algún día en que las consecuencias se escapasen entre los dedos de sus manos impidiéndole soportarlas o controlarlas como él creía.

Al llegar a la cocina se acercó a la cafetera viendo que aun contenía la cantidad de café suficiente como para llenar una taza. Seguramente era el resto del café que preparó su hermano al desayunar antes ya que aun estaba un poco caliente. Se lo sirvió y sin añadirle nada más se dispuso a darle un trago disfrutando de la amargura de aquella bebida.

Llevó la mano libre con la que no sostenía la taza a su mejilla izquierda pudiendo sentir el ardor que le recorrió aquella zona de sus rostro cuando Sakura de abofeteó. Ninguna mujer que había atrevido a golpearle de ese modo porque las consecuencias podían ser terribles para quien lo hiciera. No obstante, en aquel preciso momento no pudo siquiera reaccionar. Esos ojos...le recordaron a los suyos. Llenos de dolor, rabia, ira y tristeza, todo mezclado como un cocttel a punto de estallar. Unos ojos llenos de vida que por un momento habían parecido hundirse en el mas oscuro abismo.

¿Eran aquellos ojos la realidad que ocultaba en su interior? ¿Que tanto no sabía del daño que había provocado con sus palabras?

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura estaba en casa de Hinata con el resto de sus compañeros. Habían decidido que todos se vestirían allí e irían luego a la fiesta, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura, Hinata, Ino y Tenten estaban en la habitación de la pelinegra aplicándose los últimos retoques mientras Naruto, Sai y Kiba estaban en otra habitación de la casa haciendo dios sabe que ya que seguramente llevaban rato vestidos con sus disfraces.

Tras una mañana de compras yendo de una tienda de disfraces a otra, al final Ino junto con Tenten se habían decidido por ir todas con el mismo disfraz para así ser más fácil de encontrarse en la fiesta. A Sakura le daba absolutamente igual y la pobre Hinata era demasiado vergonzosa para ocasiones como esas rebatir la decisión de sus amigas y más sabiendo el carácter de la rubia y la morena. El disfraz elegido fue el que solían llevar las mujeres alemanas durante la celebración de la fiesta de la cerveza llamada Oktoberfest. Y consistía en una falta que llegaba hasta poco mas arriba del muslo de color verde bosque oscuro, con un bajo de color blanco que sobre salía un par de dedos por debajo de la falda verde. Para el torso llevaban una especie de blusa blanca sin mangas y sobre ella un corsé de tela negro que les llegaba desde la cintura hasta por debajo de sus pechos haciéndolos resaltar más. Del corsé salían un par de tirantes que pasaban cada uno por uno de los costados de sus pechos atándose en la nuca. Para las piernas llevaban unas medias de color blanco que no llegaban a ser opacas y les llegaban hasta poco mas arriba de la rodillla con un pequeño lazo negro en el borde de estas y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

Querían ser difíciles de identificar por lo que todas se decidieron a comprarse pelucas de pelo natural y lentillas que fuesen lo mas reales posibles. Sakura se compró una peluca pelinaranja larga y ligeramente ondulada con un flequillo recto que impedía mostrar sus cejas rosáceas. Tenten eligió una peluca larga grisácea con reflejos plateados que tenían un flequillo de medio lado queriendo hacerse una trenza de sirena con ella que cayese sobre su espalda. Hinata eligió una peluca corta de color castaño claro y con el flequillo recto ya que era lo mas cómodo para ocultar sus cejas. Y Ino se decidió por una peluca de longitud media de color negro azulado con la que quería hacerse dos trenzas para que cayese cada una a un costado y con flequillo también.

En cuanto a las lentillas, Sakura y Hinata habían elegido unas de color azul cielo, Ino unas de color violeta y Tenten unas de color miel.

A decir verdad, ahora que estaban prácticamente listas, daban el pego a la perfección. Si no fuese porque ellas sabían quien se ocultaba bajo cada peluca podrían pasar por autenticas desconocidas.

Tenten estaba terminando de maquillarse la única ceja visible para hacerla del color de la peluca cuando Hinata salió del baño que había en su habitación con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Chicas...no creéis que estos disfraces son un poco provocativos? Pasaremos frió con tan poca ropa en pleno Octubre-

Ino terminó de verse en uno de los espejos que habían de cuerpo entero comprobando que todo estuviese perfecto y se giró hacia la Hyuga para contestarle.

-Hinata, va a haber tanto alcohol y tanta gente que tras un par de copas dejaras de sentir que temperatura hace- se rió sentándose sobre la cama esperando a que el resto terminasen

-Además estar cerca de Naruto siempre te da calor, no es así?- comentó Tenten haciendo que el resto se riesen y Hinata se pusiese aun más roja

-Créeme si te digo que vamos a ser de las más ropa llevamos puesta teniendo en cuenta donde se hace la fiesta- añadió Ino

Sakura dejó el pequeño lápiz de cejas con el que se había hecho unas pequeñas y prácticamente inapreciables pequitas sobre la nariz y los pómulos. La verdad es que entendía la vergüenza que sentía Hinata ya que de todas ellas, ella era la que mas pechos tenía y con aquel disfraz resaltaban aun más.

-Donde es la fiesta?- preguntó mientras volvía a meter los botecitos de maquillaje en su neceser ya que ya había terminado de arreglarse

Ni siquiera se había interesado en averiguar donde era la fiesta desde que había decidido ir. Ino siempre era la que se enteraba de todas esas cosas así que solía restarle importancia a esos detalles.

-En la mansión Uchiha. No lo sabias?-

Los recuerdos que había tratado de reprimir sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza. Había sido una estúpida al haberse dejado llevar por la rabia que había sentido en aquel momento. ¿Como había sido capaz de soltarle lo de sus padres a Sasuke? La persona menos indicada a la que no le importa un carajo nada de lo que tenga que ver con ella. Pero no era ningún tonto para su desgracia. Sabía que aunque no hubiese dicho que sus padres habían muerto textualmente, había terminado deduciéndolo. Él no era ningún chismoso, o eso creía, así que para bien o para mal le iba a tocar ir a hablar con el para mandarle cerrar el pico respecto a aquello. Nadie más debía de tener constancia de lo sucedido con sus padres.

Pero en su cabeza dos fuertes convicciones luchaban la una contra la otra.

No permitiría que la muerte de sus padres fuese algo con lo que viese a la gente cuchichear al verla, ni podía permitir que llegase a oídos de Naruto y el resto. Pero tampoco quería acercase al Uchiha. Desde que se marchó a Londres se prometió a si misma que nunca más se volvería a acercar a ese infeliz. No solo por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado, sino porque también sabía que existían dos dichos muy ciertos:

"Donde hubieron llamas siempre quedan brasas"

Y

"El roce hace el cariño"

Se había jurado no volver a caer en el mismo juego de tortura en el que estuvo sufriendo años atrás. Bastante le había costado eliminar al azabache de su mente como para ahora tirarlo todo por la borda. Suficiente había soportado ya hasta el momento con la repentina actitud que él estaba teniendo. Su simple contacto le dolía haciéndole revivir todos los momentos por los que le hizo pasar haciendo que todo sus ser se impregnase de odio e ira.

Aquella bofetada que le dio no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Con ella pudo desprenderse de una minúscula parte de todo el sufrimiento que él le causó.

-Hinata-chaaaan! Os falta mucho? Llevamos casi una hora aquí fuera esperando-

La voz del rubio a través de la puesta la sacó de sus pensamientos llamando también la atención del resto de las chicas. Todas se miraron las unas a las otras para comprobar que estuviesen listas y tras recoger un poco la habitación salieron dejando bastante desconcertados a los chicos que las esperaban.

-E-etto...Cual es cual?- cuestionó Sai arqueando una ceja

-Yo reconozco a Hinata-chan- afirmó Naruto señalándola -Es la que más grandes tiene los pech...- no fue capaz de terminar lo que iba a decir ya que un fuerte golpe le cayó en la cabeza por parte de Sakura

-Tú...Si vas a decir tremendas idioteces mejor maten la bocaza cerrada!-

-Vale. Esta de la mala ostia es Sakura- se rió Kiba mientras se acercaba a las chicas para separarla tanto a ella como a Hinata de las otras dos.

-Solo nos quedan dos...- Sai se acercó a ambas observándolas mas minuciosamente -Solo tengo que fijarme en cual de las dos tiene las caderas mas anchas y gordas. Entonces habré encontrado a Ino-

La susodicha no pudo evitar que un tic de ira homicida contenida se apoderase de su ojo izquierdo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Ahá! Te pillé!- anunció señalándola

-Estas muerto cuerpo escombro...- siseó Ino antes de abalanzarse sobre él

-Calma, calma!- Naruto los separó rápidamente antes de que empezasen a darse el uno al otro -Debemos irnos o acabaremos llegando tarde. Son ya las 8 de la noche-

-Mi primo me dijo que nos esperará con unos amigos en la puerta de la mansión para juntarse con nosotros- dijo Hinata

-Nunca nos había presentado a tu primo. Como es que ahora va a una fiesta hecha por los Uchiha? Es amigo de Itachi?- preguntó Tenten mientras todos iban saliendo de la casa

-No. Por lo visto es un conocido de Sasuke y como es una fiesta donde esta invitada muchiiiisima gente pues decidieron ir también-

Se montaron en los dos coches con algo de dificultad a causa de los disfraces que llevaban puestos.

Sai había decidido escoger un disfraz de ninja negro que solo dejaba mostrar sus ojos y que en su espalda llevaba un par de cortas katanas amarradas. Kiba eligió el disfraz de hombre lobo por lo que iba con el torso completamente descubierto junto con unos pantalones medio rasgados y también llevaba unos cuantos mechones de pelo pegados al cuerpo de forma que pareciese que ese pelo era suyo y así lo hiciese parecer más animal. Naruto por su parte había pillado un pequeño berrinche en la tienda de disfraces por no poder ir disfrazado de tazón de ramen y no se digno a elegir ninguno, así que fueron ellas las que decidieron elegirle un disfraz con la misma temática que la de ellas pero para chicos.

Tras quince minuto conduciendo, llegaron a la mansión estacionando los coches en el aparcamiento que había en frente y se bajaron dirigiéndose hacia la entrada desde donde se podía escuchar toda la música y el barullo de la gente. Al parecer la fiesta abarcaba todo el jardín y la planta naja de la mansión por lo que también se podían ver destellos de luces de diferentes colores desde fuera.

Hinata recorría con la mirada toda la multitud de gente que estaba fuera de la mansión buscando a su primo.

-De que va disfrazado tu primo? Si nos lo dices podríamos ayudarte a encontrarlo más rápido. Aquí hay mucha gente- dijo Naruto mirándola

-Pues...creo que me dijo que iba a venir disfrazado de vampiro...- comentó sin dejar de buscarlo hasta que finalmente lo vio -Allí esta! Neji!-

Aquel nombre resonó en los oídos de la pelirosa. No podía ser. Había dicho "Neji"? No, no, no, no. Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde se dirigía Hinata. Su primo no podía des la misma persona que el chico llamado Neji que ella conocía. Definitivamente tenían que ser dos personas diferente. Por favor, debían de serlo. Pero para su desgracia sus suplicas se fueron al traste en cuanto vio a Hinata acercarse de nuevo a ellos y sus ojos chocaron contra los perla del castaño que venía acompañado de un par de amigos suyos.

Como había sido tan estúpida de no relacionar aquel peculiar color de ojo que compartían su amiga y él? Hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta antes.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos ya podemos entrar- anuncio Ino emocionada

-Sakura?- dijo Neji sonriendole

-Os conoceis?- preguntó Kiba extrañado

-Como sabia que era Sakura? Si a nosotros que estamos con ella todos los días casi no la hemos podido reconocer con todo eso puesto- cuestionó Naruto viendo como el resto ignoraban aquello

-Se conocen?- insistió Tenten

-Si-

-No-

Contestaron al unisono mientras todos iban entrando a la mansión.

-La conozco de haberla visto en una cafetería del centro. Y un amigo que por lo visto va con ella a medicina me dijo como se llamaba- concluyo para evitar más preguntas el ojiperla

Una vez dentro , la pelirosa se excusó diciendo que iba a por su bebida y le hizo una señal al Hyuga para que la siguiese hacia la zona la zona de la piscina donde al parecer estaba todo lo necesario para prepararse las bebidas. Tras alejarse lo suficiente de sus amigos llegando a los refrigeradores, tomó un vaso mientras él hacia lo mismo y lo encaró con el ceño fruncido.

Neji llevaba un traje negro elegante cual Conde Dracula junto con una fina capa negra. Su tez parecía haber sido maquillada ya que se veía más pálida. Y llevaba unos implantes de pega en los colmillos que acrecentaban ligeramente su tamaño pero sin llegar a exagerar.

-Como se te ocurre se tan imprudente como para no fingir que no me conocías? Porque no me dijiste que eras el primo de Hinata? Nos conocemos desde hace alrededor de cinco años, has tenido tiempo de sobra para contármelo-

Durante el parloteo de Sakura, Neji había seguido sirviéndose la bebida en el vaso terminando justo cuando sus palabras cesaron.

-Ya has terminado?- se rió entre dientes mientras le robaba el vaso de las manos para ponerse a preparar la bebida de ella

-Yah! A mi no me hace ninguna gracia. Sabes perfectamente en lo que se podrían ver involucrados si llegan a enterarse de la existencia del clan y todo lo que ello conlleva. Así que contéstame-

-Primero, nunca supe que tu conocías o eras amiga de mi prima. Segundo, ninguno de ellos sabe nada respecto a los clanes por lo que cualquier excusa que le dijésemos se la iban a creer como bien has podido comprobar. Y tercero, tan poco confías en mi? Que decepción enana- se mofó terminando de echar la bebida para devolverle el vaso

Tomó el el vaso que él le ofrecía, has tenido tiempo de sobra para contármelo-

Durante el parloteo de Sakura, Neji había seguido sirviéndose la bebida en el vaso terminando justo cuando sus palabras cesaron.

-Ya has terminado?- se rió entre dientes mientras le robaba el vaso de las manos para ponerse a preparar la bebida de ella

-Yah! A mi no me hace ninguna gracia. Sabes perfectamente en lo que se podrían ver involucrados si llegan a enterarse de la existencia del clan y todo lo que ello conlleva. Así que contéstame-

-Primero, nunca supe que tu conocías o eras amiga de mi prima. Segundo, ninguno de ellos sabe nada respecto a los clanes por lo que cualquier excusa que le dijésemos se la iban a creer como bien has podido comprobar. Y tercero, tan poco confías en mi? Que decepción enana- se mofó terminando de echar la bebida para devolverle el vaso

Tomó el el vaso que él le ofrecía con una mueca de molestia. Estaba enfurruñada por haberse enterado de eso de ese modo tan brusco, pero no podía culparle a él por ello. Tenía razon, y eso no podía negarselo pero tampoco iba a darle el placer de restregárselo por la cara, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema mientras le daba un sorbo a sus bebida.

-Como sabias que era yo? A Hinata el resto les costó reconocerme. Es mas, no creo que nadie que me conozca sea capaz de saber quien soy con esta peluca y las lentillas-

-Sakura- dijo el castaño sonriendo de medio lado mientras daba un trago de su propio vaso -Me ofende que creas que precisamente yo no podía reconocerte después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos-

-Callate y volvamos con el resto- concluyó arrepintiéndose de haber preguntado sintiendo un pequeño calor en sus mejillas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke se encontraba en la planta baja de la mansión vestido con un disfraz de oficial de policía el cual consistía de una camisa de color azul marino ceñida al cuerpo con los escudos de el cuerpo de policía bordados en ambos brazos y sobre el pectoral izquierdo. Unos pantalones del mismo color amarrados con un cinturón negro del cual colgaban unas esposas y llevaba una funda con una pistola que a pesar de ser de juguete parecía bastante real.

A su lado estaba Juugo disfrazado de boxeador profesional con unos pantalones de deporte finos, una bata de boxeador y un guante ya que quería conservar una mano libre para sostener el vaso de la bebida. Y también Suigetsu con un disfraz de bombero y haciendo bromas sobre como su "manguera" apagaba el fuego de las chicas.

Por suerte había conseguido despistar a Karin la cual llevaba un disfraz de enferma que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Aquella noche no la quería tener cerca. Para él las fiestas eran un terreno de caza en el que debía conseguir un nuevo trofeo con el que superar al obtenido en la ultima fiesta. La música estaba bastante alta pero aun así no hacía falta gritar de sobremanera para poder tener una conversación con alguien. Dentro de la piscina habían varias personas mientras fuera de ella parecía haber empezado una especie de pique en los que algunos amigos echaban a otros dentro de esta. La gente no dejaba de bailar por todo el jardín y planta baja. Se habían formado algunos pequeños grupos de gente que jugaban a diferentes juegos de beber y todos parecían estar disfrutando de la noche.

Salieron hacia la terraza que daba al jardín y la profunda mirada azabache empezó a a recorrer cada una de las chicas que se encontraban dentro de su campo de visión mientras ignoraba los comentarios de algunas que pasaban por su lado pidiéndole que las esposara al cabecero de su cama. Esta vez no iba a elegir a una fácil.

-Que empiece la cacería- dijo Suigetsu terminándose de un solo trago lo que quedaba en su vaso -Habrás invitado a Sakura verdad?-

Un pequeño flash volvió a su mente recordando al peliblanco cargándola en brazos tras el combate del clan y chasqueó la lengua mirándole de reojo tratando de mostrarse indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Hmp-

-Allí esta Naruto, por lo que si él ha venido la chica también debe de estar por aquí- le dijo Juugo

-Oye aquel no es Neji?- preguntó Suigetsu entrecerrando los ojos para intentar verle con más claridad entre la multitud

Los ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron hacia donde parecía estar mirando él y lo vio conversando con una pelinaranja en la zona de bebidas. Por lo que ignoró al Hyuga y se dispuso a analizar a la chica. Cabello largo y ondulado, altura media, bastante buen físico por lo que podía apreciar desde donde estaban y pechos ni demasiado grandes ni pequeños. Podría ser la chica indicada para aquella noche? Definitivamente estaba la altura de lo que él exigía.

-Me parece que yo ya tengo mi presa de esta noche- dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-La que esta con el Hyuga?- pregunto Juugo

-Que más da con quien este? Lo que importa es con quien acabara la noche-

-No se yo si Neji te va a dejar- se rió Suigetsu

-Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta vez no va a ser diferente-

Sasuke avanzó para adentrarse entre la multitud sin perder de vista a la chica pero entonces el DJ subió el ritmo de la música haciendo que la gente empezase a saltar impidiéndole ver la zona de bebidas y para cuando el ritmo volvió a bajar la chica había desaparecido junto con Neji.

Frunció el ceño buscándola entre la gente pero no pudo encontrarla así que decidió empezar a recorrerse cada rincón de la fiesta. Revisó la piscina, la zona del DJ donde había más gente bailando, la esquina donde se encontraban los refrigeradores con las bebidas, entró en la mansión y revisó la cocina y el salón en el que se encontró a Karin. Le mintió pidiéndole que fuese a buscarle algo de beber para deshacerse de ella de nuevo y volvió a la terraza encontrándose de nuevo con Juugo y Suigetsu.

Que demonios estaba pasando? Como era posible que alguien pudiese desaparecer de un momento para otro? Que clase de broma era esa?

-Que haces aquí? Tu no te ibas con la chica esa?- preguntó el peliblanco arqueando una ceja al verle allí de nuevo

-No se donde esta. Hay demasiada gente y no puedo encontrarla con facilidad-

-Yo tampoco encuentro a mi preciosa pelirosa- dijo Suigetsu acercándose a él para abrazarle haciendo un puchero

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco tratando de quitárselo de encima, era más que notorio que Suigetsu ya había bebido de más.

-Suéltame o te juro que vas de cabeza a la piscina-

-Por lo visto no va a hacer falta que busques más a tu chica Sasuke-

Él le dirigió una mirada confusa a Juugo sin entender a que se refería pero al ver que él no miraba hacia ellos decidió girar la cabeza viendo como la chica pelinaranja que había visto hacía una media hora se dirigía hacia él.

-Pero porque tienes tanta suerte?- criticó el peliblanco separándose de él

En cuanto la chica llegó tomó por el antebrazo al azabache tirando de él para alejarlo de un poco del barullo de la gente de la fiesta.

Mira tu por donde no le iba a hacer falta ni camelarsela para separarla del Hyuga. Había venido por si sola. Sasuke había decidido dejarse llevar por ella pudiendo apreciar así el cuerpo de la chica desde su espalda. Las piernas las tenía largas para su altura y bien torneadas, la cintura era estrecha y pequeña, y por lo visto tenia el suficiente carácter como para ser ella la que lo buscase a él.

En cuento se habían alejado lo suficiente la chica se detuvo para mirarle y él sonrió de lado. Ahora le tocaba a él.

Llevó una mano a su cintura pegando el cuerpo de la chica al suyo e inclinando ligeramente el rostro para buscar sus labios pero entonces la chica le empujó con fuerza alejándolo de ella dejando al Uchiha completamente confundido.

-Pero que te crees que estas haciendo maldito imbécil?-

La imagen de la chica de ojos azules y pelo naranja que tenía frente a él empezó a desquebrajarse.

Esa voz...

-Te he traído aquí para decirte que olvides lo que oíste o creíste oír ayer por la noche. Olvídalo todo y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca para contarle nada a nadie. Lo has entendido?-

No. Aquella chica no podía ser ella. Pero su voz era tan parecida...

-Uchiha despierta- insistió la chica chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara -Te ha quedado claro lo que te he dicho o no? No quiero perder más el tiempo aquí contigo-

Definitivamente aquello debía ser una broma.

-Sakura?-

-Pues claro que soy Sakura. Con quien más estuviste sino ayer tras salir del recinto del clan? Ah no, perdona que olvidé que tenias a miles besando el suelo que pisas. Seguramente después de mi viste a unas cuantas más- rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazo -En fin, espero que hayas captado lo que te he dicho-

La vio marcharse pasando por su lado pero no podía reaccionar en aquel momento. Había quedado como un completo estúpido siendo engañado por aquella molestia de mujer la cual se había atrevido a hablarle de aquel modo imponiendole...reglas? Con quien demonios se creía que estaba hablando.

Lleno de rabia se giró para ir tras ella pero Neji se interpuso en su camino antes de poder das más de ocho pasos.

-Apártate Hyuga- siseó mirándole con desprecio por como se sentía en aquel momento

Pero Neji no se movió de donde estaba.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella-

-Ha sido ella la que se ha acercado a mi. Estas ciego?-

El castaño negó riendo leve.

-A casó crees que no he visto como la mirabas cuando estuvo en el clan ayer? No conoces nada de ella. Así que déjala en paz y sigue con tus ligues de una noche-

-Que no la conozco de nada? Me parece que el que aquí no se entera eres tu- sonrió de medio lado el azabache -He sido el chico del que ha estado enamorado hasta los 17 años. Así que cierra esa boca que tienes porque me parece que quien no la conoce aquí eres tu-

-Eres tan presuntuoso que tras 17 años sigues creyéndote que la conoces cuando solo no es más que una mentira. A mi me bastó un mes para poder conocerla y tu has tenido 17 años sigues sin saber nada. Ademas tu no sabes nada de quien o como es la Sakura de ahora. Así que más te vale alejarte de ella-

-Pero en serio te crees que voy a hacer lo que tu me digas?- se mofó -Que más da lo que tu sepas de ella? Eso no cambia nada-

Esta vez fue Neji quien sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza. Se acerco a su oreja y le susurro.

-Yo solo voy a decirte que conoces muy bien el tipo de entrenamiento que llevan a cabo las mujeres del clan...Y que los cinco años de entrenamiento de Sakura solo estuvimos junto a ella Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Orochimaru...y yo- hizo una pequeña pausa dejando que Sasuke empezase a entender a lo que se refería -Adivina a quien nombró Orochimaru como su "tutor"...porque puedo decirte donde tiene cada pequeño lunar en su cuerpo. Así que no intentes siquiera hacerme ver que la conoces más que yo...porque no me llegas ni a la suela del zapato- finalizó dándole un par de golpecitos con la mano sobre el hombro para luego marcharse y dejarle allí.

No supo cuando fue que apretó tanto la mano con la que sostenía el vaso con la bebida hasta que lo sintió romperse en mil pedazos causándole algunos cortes.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aqui esta el septimo! ^^ Espero que les guste.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Quizás quedó un poco soso ya que no tiene prácticamente nada que tenga relación con el clan pero conforme vayan avanzando los capítulos también habrán mas aventuras. Así que espero que tengan un poco de paciencia ^^

No soy muy buena explicando los vestidos o disfraces así que espero dar lo mejor de mi para intentar haceros entender como es la ropa que llevan ahahah

Ya tengo pensadas algunas cosas con relación al clan así que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos ^^

.

Bueno, con esto me despido! Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que leeis este fanfic y...

.

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	8. Chapter 8

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

 **dianalaurazb** **:** Gracias por tu review! ^^ Sabía que lo de Neji sobre ser el "tutor" de Sakura te gustaría hahahah Es como darle un "Zas en toda la boca" a Sasuke. Espero que este capitulo también te guste aunque he de decir que estoy medio agotada porque son las 2:30 am y me tengo que desperatar a las 4:00 am por lo que no voy a dormoir casi nada pero estoy feliz de haberlo terminado haahha Así que si pillas algunas faltas de ortografía discúlpame.

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8**_

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado un mes desde la fiesta en la mansión Uchiha y al parecer el azabache había pillado la indirecta y no había vuelto a acercarse a ella. Tampoco vio ningún indicio de que él hubiese comentado el asunto de sus padres a otras personas por lo que se podría decir ese mes había sido absolutamente perfecto. Sakura y Neji había decidido no verse más allá de dentro del recinto del clan para tratar de evitar el mayor numero de preguntas posibles. Había logrado pasar todos los exámenes de invierno de la universidad con buena nota. Había conseguido que el rectorado le diese una llave del aula de baile para ir cada vez que ella quisiese. Maro había crecido mucho y durante las noches que más frió hacía se acurrucaba junto a ella en la cama. Sai finalmente se había decidido a pedirle de salir a Ino. La rubia al principio había dudado ya que no estaba muy segura de sus sentimientos pero tras una charla con Hinata, Tenten y ella finalmente se había dado cuenta de los sentimiento que tenía hacia el pelinegro y había aceptado. Respecto al clan los entrenamientos parecían haber empezado a ser más frecuentes. Orochimaru no había informado de ningún cambio respecto a la situación entre el clan Ten no Juin y el clan Chi no Juin pero por lo visto las cosas no pintaban demasiado bien. Su maestro ya había empezado a ir adjudicando misiones para eliminar a integrantes del otro clan y eso solo podía indicar una cosas. Estaban empezando a mover sus fichas hasta que uno de ellos pusiese en "jaque mate" al otro y la guerra fuese inminente. Por lo que todos ellos debían estar con sus sentidos alerta ya que al igual que Orochimaru iba eliminando integrantes del clan Chi no Juin, ellos también iban a estar en el punto de mira del enemigo.

Durante ese mes de entrenamiento terminó haciéndose más amiga de uno de los de su propio elemento llamado Suigetsu. El chico que que llevó hacia la zona de regeneración durante el día de los combates. Sabía que era uno de los amigos de Sasuke pero por suerte no era igual de idiota que él. El peliblanco era bastante animado, haciéndole recordar en cierto modo a Naruto pero sin ser tan exagerado como lo era él. Ademas siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa o la hacía reír durante los momentos en los que se frustraba en los entrenamientos. Pero siempre que los elementos volvían a mezclarse al no ser necesaria su separación para el entrenamiento, él volvía con Sasuke y su grupo.

Se acercó al espejo que había en una de las paredes de su habitación terminando de darse los últimos retoques en el recogido que se había hecho en el pelo poniendo como decoración dos palillos. Llevaba un vestido rojo vino sin mangas ajustado que restaltaba su estrecha cintura al igual que las caderas y sus pechos. Tenía un prominente escote en la espalda y debido al recogido había tenido que maquillarse la marca del clan para que no fuese visible. En una misión nunca debías dejar ver que pertenecía a ningún clan ya que si lo descubrían tus intenciones iban a estar más que claras. Llevaba un maquillaje ligero pero que marcaba sus grandes ojos, y en los labios se había puesto un glos que tenia un ligero tono rojo para hacerlos resaltar más.

Se sentó sobre la cama para ponerse los tacones y mientras se abrochaba la pequeña correa que tenían cada uno de ellos en los talones para ser abrochados leyó el mensaje que le había mandado Orochimaru por la mañana junto con la imagen de la persona a la que debía buscar.

 _"Objetivo a eliminar: Zabuza Momochi. Es la mano derecha de Danzo, líder del clan Chi no Juin. Según diversos informes Zabuza acostumbra a ir al pub HitBox todos los miércoles y jueves sobre las 6 de la tarde para luego abandonarlo alrededor de las 8 con alguna señorita de compañía o alguna mujer que encuentre en el pub de su agrado. Se las lleva al hotel Tomoya y alquila las habitaciones 110, 111 y 112. Una para él y las otras dos para sus guardaespaldas que suelen ir con alguna otra mujer. El equipo para la misión constara de 4 integrantes. Konan y Hana se encargarán de los guardaespaldas de Zabuza. Juugo sera quien os lleve al pub y espere fuera hasta que salgáis hacia el hotel, os seguirá con el coche y esperará fuera del hotel hasta que hayáis terminado. Él sera vuestra red de seguridad, si la misión fallase en algún momento Hana llevará un microscópico transmisor en la oreja para avisarle de ello y entonces sera cuando él intervenga. Tu te encargaras de Zabuza. No hay plan B. Si falláis y alguno escapa con vida la guerra sera inminente. Juugo pasará a por ti a las 6:15 de la tarde. No me decepciones."_

Escuchó el timbre de su departamento y cogió el móvil junto con el bolso que tenía preparado saliendo rápidamente de allí. Bajó por el ascensor y tras salir al portal vio a Juugo esperándole junto con las dos chicas que le había dicho Orochimaru en él. Se acercó al vehículo y se introdujo en él sintiendo como aquél aroma inconfundible le golpeaba en el rostro y se introducía por todo su cuerpo al inspirarlo.

Sasuke...

El coche olía a él por completo. Podría diferenciar ese aroma allá donde fuese e irremediablemente cada vez que aspiraba si cerraba los ojos era como si el azabache estuviese allí. Por extraño que pareciese se sintió...reconfortada. Era como si le aportase esa seguridad que le faltaba cada vez que emprendía una misión.

Recordó aquel momento en la fiesta en el que creyendo que era otra persona él la sujeto por la cintura con un brazo y acercó su rostro al de ella. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron hasta el punto en que creyó que él iba a lograr escucharlos. Y dio gracias a dios por haber encontrado las fuerzas de no sabe donde para alejarlo antes de que ocurriese algo de lo que se arrepintiese luego. Podría haber aprovechado la ignorancia de Sasuke creyendo que era otra para besar esos labios por los que moría durante su infancia. Pero su fuerza de voluntad había sido mayor a lo mucho que había podido tentarle aquella idea.

En unos pocos minutos se encontraron frente al pub y las tres bajaron del coche dejando a Juugo en él.

Se adentraron en el local y pudieron ver a lo lejos frente a la barra a Zabuza de espaldas a ellas al igual que sus dos guardaespaldas. Las tres se miraron y empezaron con el plan que habían determinado en el coche. Sakura iría de frente a por su objetivo mientras Konan y Hana estarían por el pub charlando con otros hombres hasta que pasase el tiempo suficiente como para que se acercase primero Hana y tras otro rato Konan para que pareciese un encuentro casual. Las dos chicas se disiparon por el local y ella andó hasta la barra colocándose entre el taburete que usaba uno de sus guardaespaldas y el de Zabuza apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre la barra y sus pechos sobre este para hacerlos destacar y que pareciesen de un tamaño un poco mayor. Puso un mechón de pelo que caía en el lateral derecho de su rostro tras su oreja mirando de reojo a Zabuza con una picara sonrisa dibujada en sus labios viendo como él la miraba también. Había conseguido su atención por lo que se dispuso a dar un paso más.

-Que debe hacer una chica para que la inviten a una copa?- ronroneó mirándole mas fijamente mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior

Él sonrió de medio lado y llamó al chico de la barra pidiéndole una copa de piñacolada para ella.

-Y que hace una mujer sola por sitios como este?- cuestionó girándose con el taburete ligeramente hacia ella repasándola con la mirada

-Acaso una mujer no puede encontrar diversión ella sola allá donde vaya? Siempre se pueden encontrar personas interesantes con las que...compartir la noche- vio como Zabubza chasqueaba los dedos un par de veces haciendo que sis guardaespaldas se levantasen y se alejaran un poco de ellos para darles más intimidad.

Vio como Hana aprovechaba para acercarse a uno de ellos mientras Konan seguía haciendo tiempo.

-Raras veces se puede encontrar a una mujer tan bella completamente sola. No sabes que puedes encontrarte con hombres que se quieran aprovechar de ti?-

El chico de la barra dejó la copa sobre esta para que Sakura pudiese cogerla, cosa que hizo mientras removía la pequeña pajita negra que había en esta removiendo el contenido sin dejar de mirarle a él.

-Y que pasaría...si fuese yo la que quiere aprovecharse?- susurró sensualmente acercándose un poco más a él dándole un sorbo a la bebida

-Que acabas de encontrar el juguete con el que jugar- contestó él llevando una mano a su cintura acariciándole esta

Sakura sonrió complacida y se pegó más a él para poder susurrarle en el oído y que él pudiese sentir el contacto de sus pechos sobre su torso.

-No puedes decirme esas cosas en un lugar como este...- dijo buscando con la mirada a Konan ahora que él no podía verla y al encontrarla tonteando con el otro guardaespaldas prosiguió -Me entran ganas de arrancarte es camisa que llevas...y tocar todo lo que escondes bajo ese traje...-

Sonrió al ver como Zabuza tragaba con dificultad y se separó un poco de él pero sin romper el contacto que el tenía en su cintura.

-Siempre podemos irnos a otro lugar más intimo-

-Como cual?- preguntó sacando la pajita de la bebida empezando a tontear un poco con ella usando la lengua

-Tu solo déjate llevar...- contestó sin poder resistirse más y junto sus labios con los de ella

Era un beso tosco y sin ningún atisbo de dulzura. Sakura podía sentir el amargo del licor que aquel hombre estaba bebiendo pero por muy desagradable que fuera lo pasó por alto centrándose en el plan. Intensificó el beso tratando de causarle más necesidad y que él quisiera marcharse lo antes posible de allí. Cuanto antes se fuesen hacia el hotel antes podría terminar con todo aquello. Llevó una mano discretamente a la entrepierna de Zabuza acariciándola sutilmente haciendo que él rompiese el beso tras un par de segundos y se levantase del taburete llamando a sus dos hombres.

-Nos vamos-

Las tres chicas decidieron no mirarse entre ellas para que ninguno de los presentes sospechase nada y los seis abandonaron el local acercándose a una limusina que había estacionada esperando fuera. Sakura echó una corta mirada hacía donde estaba el coche de Sasuke con Juugo dentro comprobando que él fuese consciente de que se las llevaban ya al hotel y se introdujo en la limusina con la ayuda de su acompañante junto con el resto de los que estaban allí.

Durante el trayecto cada una de ellas se encargó de distraer a sus acompañantes enrollándose con ellos o simplemente tonteando de forma inocente y provocativa para evitar que los tres hombres hablasen entre ellos.

Llegaron al hotel y sin pasar por recepción ni nada se montaron en el ascensor subiendo hasta el piso en el que se encontraban las habitaciones. Sakura y Zabuza entraron en la 111 mientras que Konan ocupó la 110 y Hana la 112. A primera fase del plan hacía salido bien pero ahora cada una iba a depender de sus propias armas de mujer y habilidades para matar a cada uno de ellos.

Zabuza entró primero en la habitación quitándose el saco del traje para luego empezar a aflojarse la corbata dirigiéndose a la cama y antes de llegar se giró hacia ella.

-No decías que querías arrancarme esta molesta ropa?- dijo mientras la pelirosa se iba acercando a él hasta quedar frente a frente de nuevo

Sakura llevó las manos a su camisa sacando los borde que estaban metidos en el pantalón mientras le miraba lascivamente rozando su nariz con la propia.

-Y su? No quieres quitarme este vestido que tanto calor me da?- susurró sobre sus labios empezando a desabrochare la camisa

Zabuza llevó sus manos a los tirantes del vestido y los desplazó hasta sus hombros haciéndolos caer por sus brazos dejando que el vestido cayese al suelo disfrutando de la imagen de la pelirrosa con aquella ropa interior de encaje. Sakura retiró su camisa y bajó las manos hasta el botón de su pantalón desabrochándoselo para deshacerse de él también. Tras esto le dio un pequeño empujón haciéndole caer sobre la cama y se subió ella también gateando sensualmente hasta quedar sobre él.

-Quieres ser tu la que lleve las riendas por lo que veo...- dijo sonriendo

Sakura podía ver la lujuria en sus ojos. Su plan no podía fallar, cuanto estuvo en casa se encargó de aplicarse un potente veneno, que solo es peligroso al ingerirlo, sobre la zona de sus pechos por lo que ahora solo necesitaba tentarle lo suficiente como para hacerle querer lamer sus senos.

-Te haré cosas que ni siquiera eres capaz de imaginar...- ronroneó sentándose sobre su entrepierna dejando de su sexo hiciese contacto con el miembro de él

Empezó a a mover sus caderas creando un roce mientras cogía una de las manos de él y la llevaba a uno de sus pechos para que empezase a masajearselo. Los jadeos por parte de ambos no tardaron en aparecer. Zabuza se encontraba completamente excitado, sentía su miembro palpitar rogando por adentrarse en su intimidad. Y en un arrebato de puro placer se incorporó un poco para quedar sentado y quitarle el sujetador dejando sus pechos al descubierto atrapando uno de sus pezones con la boca.

Bingo!

Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era mantener la excitación en el cuerpo de Zabuza ya que así la sangre se movería con mas rapidez y el efecto del veneno lo mataría en unos pocos minutos. Evitó ante cualquier cosa besar sus labios y se centró en su cuello empezando a depositar en él húmedos besos intercalando pequeños mordiscos para estimular la zona sin dejar de rozarse contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir sentir como la respiración estaba empezando a acelerarsele a aquel hombre y lo que cualquiera lo atribuiría al calor que estaba produciendo el contacto de ambos cuerpos ella sabía que lo que indicaba era que el veneno estaba empezando a hacerle efecto. Desde el comienzo de los síntomas hasta la muerte solo pasaban cinco escasos minutos. Por lo que Sakura decidió seguir con el juego hasta que oyó como su respiración se volvía más costosa.

Se separó bruscamente de él sin despegar los ojos de su presa.

-No te sientes raro? No sientes como te cuesta respirar?- sonrió mientras recogía su sujetador del suelo para volver a colocárselo -No sientes como tu garganta esta empezando a cerrarse y te quedas sin aire?-

Zabuza se encontraba sobre la cama sujetándose la garganta con los ojos completamente abiertos tratando de aspirar la mas mínima esencia de oxigeno mientras su garganta terminaba de cerrarse haciendo que su cuerpo convulsionara aunque él se esforzase por tratar de levantarse para alcanzarla a ella con la intención de cogerla por la garganta y consumir sus ultimas fuerzas en apretar su cuello. Pero no pudo ya que su cuerpo cayó inerte en el suelo antes de alcanzarla a cause de la falta de oxigeno.

Sakura miró su cuerpo con asco y desprecio, y se aceró a él para poner dos dedos sobre su cuello y comprobar que ya no tuviese pulso.

Tras comprobarlo se disponía a ponerse el vestido cuando es cuchó un grito provenir de la habitación de Konan. Salió rápidamente hacía la habitación en la que se encontraba ella pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Corrió de nuevo hacia su habitación para coger la tarjeta que se usaba de llave para abrir las puertas de las habitaciones y al volver donde se encontraba Konan colocó la tarjeta por la junta de la puerta forzándola hasta conseguir abrirla encontrándose al hombre sobre el cuerpo de la intentando estrangularla.

Sakura se abalanzó sobre él propinándole una fuerte patada en el rostro haciéndole caer al suelo liberando a Konan. Mientras la chica intentaba recuperar el aliento la pelirosa rodeó el cuello de aquel hombre por detrás con un brazo mientras con el otro empujaba este hacia su propio cuerpo para intentar ahogarlo mientras él se resistía intentando cogerla para echarla a un lado y deshacerse de su agarre. Sakura buscaba con la mirada los ojos de su compañera.

-Konan, estas bien?- la susodicha asintió mientras se sobaba el cuello aun con la respiración un poco costosa

Sakura sitió una fuerte dolor en la parte baja del muslo soltando un gemido sintiéndose estúpida al haberse descuidado un momento por comprobar el estado de Konan dándole tiempo aquel hombre a clavare una varilla de metal afilada atravesándole el muslo. Hana apareció por la puerta de la habitación viendo la escena y se puso a retransmitirla la situación a Juugo para que subiese y luego se acercó para ayudar a paralizar a aquel hombre. Rápidamente la pelirosa se sacó uno de los palillos que llevaba en su recogido y se lo atravesó en el cuello repetidas veces sin soltarle perforándole la aorta dejando que se empezase a ahogar con su propia sangre.

Pero para sorpresa de las chicas el hombre empezó a reírse mientras tosía grandes cantidades de sangre.

-Y-yo estaré muert-to dentro de p-poco...pero t-tu tamb-bien...- articuló como pudo

-No voy a morirme por un herida como esta- contestó Sakura mientras se ponía en pie al igual que Hana quitándose aquella arma del muslo poniendo una pequeña mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Esta i-mpregnada de ve-neno de O-oxyuranus- logró decir antes de que la sangre que inundó sus pulmones terminase matándolo

Juugo entró en la habitación con la respiración acelerada tras haber subido los pisos por las escaleras para llegar más rápido encontrándose a Konan y Hana mirando a Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos.

Todas sabían que estragos provocaba el veneno de Oxyuranus, Orochimaru les obligaba a tener un total conocimiento sobre toda clase de venenos para saber cuando y como usarlos. El veneno de dicha serpiente una vez entra en el organismo empieza a provocar que la sangre se coagule y en el momento en el que llega al corazón mata a la persona en la que haya entrado.

-Juugo, coge a Sakura en brazos, hay que llevarla rápidamente al clan y si ella se pone a correr o a hacer cualquier esfuerzo físico su cuerpo hará que la sangre fluya con más rapidez por su organismo y el veneno se expandirá demasiado rápido- indicó Hana mientras ayudaba a Konan levantarse

Sakura se dejó coger en brazos y los 4 salieron rápidamente de allí usando las escaleras exteriores de emergencia que tenía el hotel para no ser vistos. Hana se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras Juugo tumbaba a la pelirrosa en los asientos de atrás y tras ella entraba Konan. El pelinaranja se montó en el coche y arrancó saliendo de allí lo más rápido que podía.

Cada segundo que pasaba la situación de la ojijade empeoraba y ella lo sabía. Sentía como un ardor estaba empezando a inundar sus piernas a causa del veneno y vio como la herida por la que se había introducido el veneno que antes sangraba se había detenido. Eso solo indicaba que la sangre ya había empezado a coagularse en sus piernas y tomó una decisión.

-Necesito que alguno me de cualquier cosa afilada que tenga, un kunai, una navaja, una cuchilla, lo que sea- dijo mirando a los tres viendo como Hana sacaba de su bolso un kunai dándoselo

Sakura lo tomó y se lo dio a Konan.

-Mírame- dijo tratando de llamar su atención ya que parecía bastante afectada tras lo que había pasado en en hotel -Quiero que empieces hacerme cortes por todo el cuerpo que no sean muy profundos. Necesitáis ver como de rápido esta avanzando el veneno para saber cuanto tiempo me queda. Lo has entendido?-

-Pero que estas diciendo?- Hana habló mirándola como quien mira a un loco

-Te desangraras si hago eso!- dijo Konan mientras cogía el kunai que ella le tendía

-Todos sabemos como afecta a la sangre este veneno, si no podéis ver como avanza dentro de mi cuerpo tenemos que hacer algo para que se pueda ver por fuera y la unica forma que hay esta. Es arriesgado pero al mismo tiempo es lo único que puede salvarme si llegamos a tiempo...-

Las manos se Konan temblaban ligeramente. Todos ellos sabían que Sakura tenía razón por lo que la portadora del kunai empezó con la tortura.

La pelirosa sentía cada vez su cuerpo más pesado mientras fuertes punzadas de dolor inundaban su cuerpo cada vez que sentía como Konan cortaba su piel. Hizo diez cortes en cada una de sus piernas, ocho en cada uno de sus brazos y sobre el abdomen y el inicio de sus pechos tenía repartidos nueve. La sangre que abandonaba su cuerpo estaba empezando a manchar toda la tapicería de los asientos mientras el frío iba apoderándose de su cuerpo. Su respiración estaba empezando a entrecortarse a cada minuto que pasaba mientras Konan controlaba el estado de del sangrado de cada uno de sus cortes. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba impregnado por su propia sangre hasta el punto que no podía verse el color de su piel.

-Hana llama a Orochimaru! Los cortes de sus extremidades han dejado de sangrar y las de su abdomen parecen estar empezando a detenerse también-

Su visión empezó a hacerse borrosa y sus parpados parecían negarse a mantenerse abiertos. Lo ultimo que vio fue a Hana con el teléfono en la oreja gritándole a Juugo mientras este se saltaba cada semáforo y señal de trafico que se encontraba.

-Por el amor de dios! Pisale más fuerte!-

-Hana la estamos perdiendo!- gritó Konan desesperada con toda la impotencia del mundo al ver como la pelirosa se iba desvaneciendo sin ella poder hacer nada.

Lo ultimo que sintió antes de quedas inconsciente fue como su cuerpo se iba volviendo más liviano y se sentía...bien. Ya no le ardía cada parte de su ser, ya no sentía un frió que le calaba en los huesos, ya no sentía como su propia sangre se deslizaba por su piel. Ya no sentía nada. Quizás todo había acabado al fin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba que le mirase a los ojos y le dijese que todo aquello era cierto. Porque definitivamente no podía creer que todo lo que Takahashi había averiguado fuese la pura realidad. Sabía la clase de persona que era Sakura, no? Ella no podía haber pasado por todo aquello y aparentar estar tan bien. La Sakura dulce, inocente y alegre que a pesar de como lo pasó en su infancia nunca había perdido las ganas de sonreír. Aquella que él conocía no habría soportado todo eso. Era demasiado.

.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería Co-Coffee situada en una de las calles del centro de Tokio. Había elegido una mesa que estuviese en una de las esquinas para tener un poco más de privacidad. Tenía los cojos apoyados sobre la pequeña mesa mientras removía su café con una pequeña cucharita perdiéndose en el movimiento circular que hacía el oscuro liquido mientras esperaba la llegada de su acompañante. Estaba nervioso. Por el amor de dios, como podía ponerse nervioso por algo semejante? Soltó un pequeño resoplo de frustración. Tras quedar como un estúpido durante la fiesta había reprimido cualquier impulso de acercarse a ella fuese cual fuese el motivo e intentaba de todas las formas posibles evitar que sus ojos recayesen en ella. Pero al parecer cuanto más trataba de evitarla más ganas sentía de que su mirada se cruzase con la de ella. Que cojones le estaba pasando? Debía ser un estúpido capricho que se le pasaría con el tiempo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron disipados cuando vio una taza de café posarse frente a él sobre la mesa. El hombre que tomó asiento tenía alrededor de 32 años, su pelo era corto de color castaño claro con algunos mechones mas oscuros y llevaba un abrigo negro sujeto por uno de sus brazos. Al lado del café dejó una fina carpeta antes de retirarse las gafas de sol dejando ver sus ojos castaños oscuros, pero Sasuke no se dignó a seguir mirándole en cuanto vio la carpeta sobre la mesa. Allí estaba todo por lo que había esta comiéndose la cabeza durante los últimos meses. El motivo por el que había soportado eliminar todo contacto con la pelirosa. El pensar que a cada día que pasaba faltaba menos para poder dar una respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas.

El azabache sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo, el cual colgaba de la silla en la que estaba sentado, un abultado sobre poniéndolo sobre la mesa. Se miraron a los ojos. El plazo había finalizado y ahí se encontraban las dos partes del acuerdo.

-Has crecido desde la ultima vez que te vi- habló Takahashi recargándose un poco sobre el respaldo de la silla mientras tomaba su café para darle un trago

-No estamos aquí para hablar de eso- deslizó el sobre por la mesa acercándoselo más al hombre que tenía frente a él -Esta es tu parte-

El castaño cogió el sobre mirándole y lo abrió para darle una ojeada revisando por encima que estuviese todo el dinero. Tras comprobarlo se lo guardó en su abrigo dejando la taza de café de nuevo sobre la mesa.

-Veo que no quieres andarte con rodeos...- susurró cogiendo la carpeta para quitarle la pequeña goma con la que se mantenía cerrada empezando a sacar documentos, un par de recortes de periódicos y algunas fotos

-No vengo a perder el tiempo de cháchara. Vengo a que me muestres lo que has averiguado- respondió seco mientras pasaba lentamente los ojos por todo lo que el hombre iba dejando sobre la mesa.

-Empezaré por su vida cotidiana...- empezó a relatar -Sakura Haruno. Se marchó a Londres por motivos laborales de su padre. Al parecer la empresa en la que trabajaba decidió mandarlo allí para como representante e imagen de ella ya que tenía un nivel de inglés avanzado. Una vez se establecieron en la gran ciudad Sakura fue matriculada en la carrera de Medicina de la Universidad de Oxforda pasando el examen de ingreso con unas calificaciones de sobresaliente. Durante su primera año ingresó en una escuela de danza contemporánea donde su profesora vio el potencial que tenía y empezó a entrenarla para competir. Como resultado de ello gano varios concursos obteniendo trofeos y dinero con el que ayudaba a sus padres a pagar la renta y otros gastos de la universidad. Cada costoso año que cursaba lo pagaba gracia a la beca que se le otorgaba por ser quien representaba a la universidad cuando esta se proponía presentarse en concursos de baile. Sus tiempos libres los pasaba con sus amigos pero entre otras cosas se dedicaban a ir como espectadores de las carreras clandestinas de motos que se hacían en los suburbios de Londres. Empezaron a interesarse por las motos y a practicar con una de las motos de un chico llamado Zack el cual formaba parte de la pandilla. Y tras unos meses practicando Sakura y algunos otros de sus amigos participaron en algunas de las carreras. En cuanto a relaciones de pareja Sakura estuvo con John, Paul y Steven- los nombró mientras señalaba una foto de cada uno de ellos -Con el primero estuvo año y medio, con el segundo ocho meses y con el tercero tan solo cuatro meses- tomó aire profundamente mientras deslizaba una mano hacia los recortes de periódico -Aproximadamente seis meses antes de su regreso a Tokio hubo un atraco en una de las sedes del banco HSBC...los imputados entraron con metralletas y pistolas cogiendo a todos los que se encontraban dentro del banco como rehenes mientras obligaban a los trabajadores a darle todo el dinero que hubiese en la caja fuerte. Una de las empleadas logró dar aviso a la policía sin que se dieran cuenta y al verse atrapados los ladrones empezaron a exasperarse. Los pactos con la policía no daban resultado por lo que empezaron a ir matando rehenes amenazando a la policía de que les dejasen irse. Unos cuantos integrantes del cuerpo especial de policía lograron introducirse en la instancia pero fue tarde para algunos de los rehenes. Entre las victimas se encontraban los padres de Sakura...al parecer la muerte de sus padres fue el motivo por el que volvió a Tokio-

Sasuke se mantenía en silencio sin despegar los ojos de los recortes de periódico en los que se podían ver algunas de las imágenes del incidente. A su mente empezaron a amontonarse recuerdos muy similares respecto a la muerte de sus padres causándole un pinchazo en el pecho mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Recordó las palabras de la pelirosa durante la fiesta.

 _"_ _-Te he traído aquí para decirte que olvides lo que oíste o creíste oír ayer por la noche. Olvídalo todo y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca para contarle nada a nadie. Lo has entendido?-"_

Quería ocultar su dolor, que nadie se apiadase de ella. No verse como una victima a la que consolar. Le recordaba tanto a él cuando sus padres tuvieron el accidente...

Pero como podía mostrarse tan...ella? Como podía seguir sonriendo y riendo? Como había conseguido escapar de la oscuridad en la que él se hundió. A pesar de lo mucho que detestase a Itachi algunas veces, él había sido su punto de apoyo, era su hermano. Pero a quien tuvo ella? A nadie. Y sin embargo allí estaba. Des una pieza disfrutando de cada momento. La Sakura no habría soportado todo aquello. Pero por lo visto esa muchacha que él recordaba había dejado de existir para transformarse en una mujer fuerte y madura que a pesar todo nunca perdía su alegría. Eso la hacía ser mejor que él...

Takahashi al ver que Sasuke no respondía ni comentaba ningún punto decidió seguir.

-Historial del clan...- sacó unos cuantos documentos más -Fue encontrada por Orochimaru en los suburbios de Londres. Él se las arregló para engañarla y llevarla a una nave industrial en la que estaba entrenando a cuatro integrantes nuevos del clan que había encontrado en Londres. Fue marcada en la nuca ese mismo día y el elemento que emanó de sus manos fue el de hielo. Tanto ella como los otros cuatro, Neji, Gaara, Lee y Shikamaru, fueron entrenado bajo la estricta mirada de Orochimaru respetando el estilo de lucha y normativa del clan. Tras un año de entrenamiento Orochimaru decidió iniciar a instruir a Sakura en las técnicas de seducción y placer. Entrenamiento por el que pasan todas las mujeres del clan. Como bien sabes, para ello Orochimau elige un tutor. Cada mujer tiene su propio tutor que se hace cargo de enseñarle como satisfacer y seducir a un hombre hasta que este lista para infiltrarse en una misión. El elegido para encargarse de Sakura fue Neji, pero hubo muchos problemas a la hora de instruirla. La chica estaba saliendo con John en ese momento por lo que se negaba en rotundo a mantener relaciones sexuales con el Hyuga. Ante la desobediencia Orochimaru intervino imponiendole castigos físicos y amenazándola con matar a sus padres. Finalmente la chica cedió. El periodo de entrenamiento fue establecido por el líder del clan como parte del castigo, al igual que presenciar algunas de las sesiones para asegurase de que no seguía rehusándose. Tres años fue lo que duró. Pero ese no fue lo único con lo que Sakura retó a Orochimaru. Durante los primeros meses de su cuarto año de entrenamiento Orochimaru se planteó mandar a la chica a matar a un hombre llamado Kabuto el cual era la persona con la que él delegaba parte de sus responsabilidades. Era su mano derecha pero llegó a sus oídos que estaba filtrando información confidencial a otros clanes por lo que finalmente decidió matarlo. Sería la primera persona a la que Saskura asesinaría pero de nuevo volvió a negarse. Por lo visto le dijo a Orochimaru que estaba dispuesta a ofrecer sus servicios al clan pero que nunca mataría a nadie. Como sabrás, esa clase de tonterías Orochimaru no suele tolerarlas y decidió torturar a la chica de la peor forma posible. Una noche llevo a Kabuto a la nave en la que entrenaban y lo encadenó de manos y pies para impedir que pudiese mover ninguna de sus extremidades. Posteriormente llamo a Sakura haciéndola venir y cuando llegó le tendió un kunai y la obligó a matar a aquel hombre con el simple uso de aquel instrumento. Pero sabía que ella se negaría por lo que la amenazó de nuevo con el as que tenía bajo la manga. Sus padres.Y ella no iba a arriesgar la vida de sus padre. La forzó a matarlo del único modo en que podía oír sus gritos de dolor y mancharse las mano de sangre. Sakura quedó bastante traumatizada tras asesinarlo, terminó completamente empapada en sangre con el kunai en la mano. Pero eso la hizo más fuerte. Acató 3 misiones de asesinato más pero tras la muerte de sus padres quiso desaparecer y Orochimaru perdió en contacto con ella hasta dos meses después de haber llegado a Tokio. Él la localizó y la amenazo con volver al clan o correr por su vida-

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

.

Dio una fuerte patada a uno de los troncos que habían hincados en el suelo en la Zona 1 de entrenamiento del recinto del clan tratando de deshacerse de toda la ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Hacía apenas unos minutos que había llegado y se había ido directo a desahogarse a base de esfuerzo físico. Necesitaba liberar toda la tensión que se estaba acumulando en sus músculos y opresión en el estomago que parecía no desaparecer. Todos estaban empezando a llegar para el entrenamiento que había acordado Orochimaru aquel día. Durante el tiempo en el que llegaba la gente, los que estaban ya allí solían divertirse creando combates físicos entre ellos o poniéndose a entrenar del mismo modo que estaba haciendo el Uchiha.

Escuchó la voz de Neji a unos cuantos metros detrás de él. Perecía estar conversando con alguien pero a su mente solo llegaron imágenes de el castaño con Sakura formadas por su propia imaginación basadas en todo lo que había averiguado Takahashi. Su sangre hirvió en cuestión de segundos encontrando como única vía de escape propinar al tronco frente a él cuatro fuertes y rápidos puñetazos provocando que la piel de sus nudillos se levantase empezando a sangrar y algunos de ellos se rompiesen. Pero eso no le lograba aliviar aquella sensación que estaba inundando su ser. Gran parte no lograba entender que era pero el resto era necesidad y pura furia a causa del Hyuga.

-Sasuke-kun! Ten más cuidado- dijo Karin acercándose a él para curarle

Este se dejó mientras miraba hacia la entrada esperando ver aquella cabellera rosa. Debía entrar en cualquier momento.

-Shizune!- la fuerte voz de Orochimaru se escuchó desde la lejanía -Ven qui, date prisa-

No gritaba pero su todo de voz era bastante alto y eso no era común en el líder del clan en cual parecía estar sosteniendo un teléfono en su oreja.

La pelinegra avanzó hacia Orochimaru corriendo y cogió el teléfono que él le tendía. No podía escuchar que decía pero la expresión de su rostro parecía ser de preocupación mientras movía sus labios rápidamente. Algo estaba sucediendo. Algo no iba bien y gran parte de los integrantes del clan parecían estar empezando a darse cuenta.

Shizune terminó de hablar por teléfono y llamó rápidamente a Karin, Anko, Kai, Jun y Ryu, llevándoselos rápidamente hacia Kokoro viéndolos desaparecer entre la oscuridad.

Sasuke sabía que los que había llamado eran los mejores del equipo de regeneración. Definitivamente había pasado algo. Quizás una misión fallida. Últimamente Orochimau parecía estar empezando a mover ficha y las misiones cada vez empezaban a ser más frecuentes.

Junto con el rugir de un coche a gran velocidad derrapando en la entrada al recinto del clan un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo. Reconocería aquel motor donde fuese. Era su coche. El que le había prestado a Juugo para la misión que le había sido adjudicada. Miró rápidamente a Suigetsu y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Algo había ido mal en la misión y podía ser que la vida de su compañero estuviese pendiente de un hilo. Y en cuanto vieron a Orochimaru correr hacia la entrada ellos lo siguieron al igual que Neji y algunos más que parecían saber quienes habían estado implicados.

Pero antes de llegar la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Juugo que corría hacia ellos con un cuerpo entre sus brazos seguido por Konan y Hana.

El caminar del azabache se detuvo en seco al igual que su corazón en cuanto pudo ver aquel cuerpo más de cerca. Sakura...

La pelirosa estaba en ropa interior y todo su cuerpo estaba empapado en sangre lleno de pequeños cortes. Las escasas zonas de su piel que no estaban cubiertas por la sangre estaban completamente pálidas, su pecho no parecía levantarse y bajar con el movimiento acompasado de la respiración. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras pequeños mechones de pelo caían sobre su rostro y sus labios estaban tomando un color violáceo. Era como si su cuerpo no tuviese vida.

Sintió como un intenso dolor pero que el que sintió durante el ultimo combate con Neji empezaba a recorrerle por dentro y su respiración empezaba a pesarle.

-Apenas tiene pulso! Hay que llevarla con Shizune ya!- informo Hana y en cuanto Juugo llego con Orochimaru dejó que cogiese el ligero cuerpo de la chica y se lo llevase a gran velocidad hacia Kokoro

Neji, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru y Suigetsu fueron tras él mientras el resto de gente que lo había visto empezaron susurrar entre ellos hablando sobre lo que creían que había ocurrido. Hana y Konan se sentaron en el suelo con los ojos rojos y algunas lagrimas escapando de ellos mientras Juugo completamente frustrado se retiró hacia fuera del recinto del clan yendo donde estaba el coche.

La posible muerte de la pelirosa empezó a causar estragos en su cuerpo y su mente. No podía controlar todos los sentimientos que estaban empezando a inundare. En su mente solo podía recordar momentos en los que la había pillado riéndose siendo sustituidos por esa imagen de ella completamente demacrada y cubierta de sangre. Una fuerte punzada de dolor se alojó en su cabeza. Recién había descubierto todo por lo que había pasado en el pasado Sakura y él necesitaba respuesta. Necesitaba que se quedase. Se suponía que ella iba a tener que explicarle todo de su propia boca, que seguramente discutirían porque ella se negaría a contarle nada. Se suponía que la encontraría viva y a salvo no al borde de la muerte. Que vería esos ojos jade retarle una vez más.

Dios, porque se sentía así? Algo parecía estar devorando sus entrañas.

Salió rápidamente del recinto del clan dirigiéndose directamente hacia Juugo que estaba sacando algunas gasas ensangrentadas del coche. Pudo ver los asientos traseros de su coche impregnados en sangre con algunas pequeñas balsas de ella entre el relieve de los asientos. Lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta sacandole del coche mirándole a los ojos desprendiendo por ellos toda a ira que sentía en ese preciso momento.

-Que coño ha pasado?! Eran tu responsabilidad. Tu debías cuidar de ellas si algo les pasaba. Se suponía que tu debías ser quien las mantuviese a salvo si algo se torcía. Dime porque no hiciste lo único para lo que te mandaron!- sus afiladas palabras trataban hurgar en su compañero en busca de respuestas

Pero Juugo desvió la mirada sin poder enfrentar aquellos ojos con los que parecía escudriñar en su alma y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aqui esta el octavo! ^^ Espero que les guste.

He de decir que hoy me voy a Londres durante 4 días por lo que tardare un pelin más en actualizar el próximo capitulo así que por eso decidí hacer este un poco más largo hahaha ^^

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review con vuestras opiniones. Siempre son bien recibidos tanto si son para bien o para mal ^^

Volveré con el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible. Lo juro! ^haha

.

Bueno, con esto me despido! Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que leeis este fanfic y...

.

HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	9. Chapter 9

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

 **dayanaduarte** **:** No te preocupes por lo de haber estado ocupada y tal porque te entiendo perfectamente ^^ En un principio pensé que como el capitulo 7 no tenía que ver con cosas del clan me estabas castigando dejándome sin tu review TT^TT hahahah Espero que todo te vaya bien y que puedas tener algunos días de relax tras haber estado más ocupada. Respecto a los capítulos estoy haciéndolos un poco más largos pero ya te digo que depende de que me de por empezar a escribir y que no haya dios que me pare por decirlo de algún modo hahaha. Espero que siempre tengas un huequito para leerte mi historia y gracias por tus encantadores reviews! ^^

 **dianalaurazb** **:** Pues en mi viaje me lo he pasado realmente bien, he podido practicar mucho el ingles y ver muchísimas cosas preciosas que hay en Londres. Y ademas hacía frió *_* y yo soy como un imán para eso hahaha donde haga frío allí quiero estar. Me hizo gracia lo que me comentaste sobre Kakashi disfrazado porque no era esa mi intención, se suponía que era alguien totalmente desconocido en relación al manga de Naruto pero la verdad es que tienes razón en que se parecen un poco hahahah. En cuanto al tiempo que duró la misión si que es verdad que apenas pasaron tiempo allí, sorry por haberte confundido. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capítulo 3

 **Querido desconocido(?):** Hubo alguien que me dejó un review diciéndome que le gustaba mucho mi historia pero como me lo dijo como "Guest" pues no se muy bien quien es hahaha. Pero aun así quería decirte que me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y que espero que sigas leyéndola hasta el final ^^

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9**_

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

EL coche de Itachi llegó a gran velocidad deteniendose frente a las puertas del clan dejando ver a su conductor con la preocupación cubriendole el rostro. Su mirada se cruzó con la de él mientras Sasuke mantenía el agarre en el cuello de la camiseta de Juugo. Sabía perfectamente a que se debía su presencia en ese preciso momento. Su hermano mayor llevaba cuatro años de relación con Konan y seguramente ella lo llamó tras lo sucedido para que viniese a recogerla y se la llevase de allí.

-Donde esta?- preguntó sin nombrar a la pelivioleta.

-Dentro- indicó haciendo un pequeño con la cabeza viendo como Itachi se introducía en el recinto rápidamente.

Sus ojos recayeron de nuevo sobre Juugo soltándole la camiseta con brusquedad.

-Como se os pudo ocurrir la absurda idea de llenarle el cuerpo de corte? Que pretendíais? Que muriese desangrada si no la mataba antes el veneno?!- dijo tajante

-Sasuke, era la única opción. Lo propuso ella. Sakura fue la que nos dijo que lo hiciésemos, y estaba en lo cierto. Claro que era arriesgado! Pero la situación no pintaba nada bien y ella sabía que su vida estaba en peligro! Si no lo hacíamos no habríamos podido ver como avanzaba el veneno por su cuerpo. Konan fue la encargada de hacerle los cortes y controlar el estado de todas las hemorragias- contestó tratando de sostener aquella mirada de odio que parecía estar penetrandole en el alma.

Como podía haber sido tan estúpida de haber arriesgado su vida hasta tal punto? El veneno de por si solo ya era lo suficiente potente como para arrebatarla de este mundo pero los cortes la iban a debilitar lo suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente y al borde de la muerte también. Era verdad que comprobar el estado del veneno en su cuerpo era lo mejor para saber como se encontraba en cada momento la pelirosa a cada minuto que pasaba pero, es que asco no había otro modo? No. Por más que se estrujase los sesos tratando de encontrar otra salida no era capaz de hallarla.

-Esta reacción por parte de Suigetsu me la esperaría. Pero no de ti...No se que te esta pasando Sasuke pero nunca antes habías mostrado rastro alguno de preocupación por alguien ajeno a ti mismo o a Naruto, Suigetsu o yo. Que te ocurre con Sakura?-

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver como la mirada de Juugo parecía estar tratando de juntar las piezas de un puzzle roto.

-Nada ha cambiado. No inventes- escupió

Más él sabía que no era verdad. Algo dentro de él se removía cada vez que veía a Sakura cerca de Neji o simplemente hablando con algún otro chico al que le dedicase su radiante sonrisa y sus caricias. Algo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo produciendole unas ganas incontrolables de acercarse a ella. Durante todo ese mes las únicas veces que había logrado verla al no poder ser capaz de contenerse fueron después de los entrenamientos con el equipo de fútbol de la universidad. Sabía que tras cada entrenamiento la podía encontrar en el aula de baile que había cerca de los vestuarios en el pabellón de deportes. Igual que la primera vez. Se permitía a si mismo aliviar aquél extraño sentimiento aunque solo fuese por unos escasos minutos. Podía verla bailar sin que nadie se percatase de ello. Pero porque? Porque aquella moleta necesidad de verla? Porque?

-Por mucho que lo niegues puedo verlo Sasuke. Así que al menos aprende a ocultarlo mejor de Suigetsu porque te recuerdo que renunciaste por completo a ella hace un tipo. Y Suigetsu se lo esta tomando bastante en serio. No te atrevas a hacerle daño a él y arrebatársela ya sea por capricho o no- le advirtió antes de meterse en el coche para seguir limpiando la sangre

-Desde cuando eres el perro guardián de Suigetsu?- se mofó pero no mostró signo alguno de ello en su rostro ya que estaba sintiendo su sangre hervir ante el comentario del pelinaranja -Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Que te quede claro? Así que no vuelvas a tratar de amenazarme-

Se maldijo a si mismo por haber dicho lo que dijo aquella noche. Su mente trataba de rechazar cada milímetro de Sakura pero en cuanto coincidía que ella estuviese en el mismo lugar que él algo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y mente haciéndole sentir la necesidad de acercarse a ella. A caso el universo trataba de burlarse de él?

-Fue mi culpa Itachi. Ella solo intentó enmendar mi error. Me sacó de encima a aquel engendro que estaba tratando de matarme...Y-y ahora esta muriendo por mi culpa...-decía entre sollozos Konan mientras salía del recinto del clan junto a su hermano mayor el cual le sujetaba la cintura guiándola hacia su propio coche -No se que me pasó...Como pude fallar...?-

La pelivioleta mandó una corta mirada hacia donde ellos antes de introducirse en el asiento del copiloto mientras Itachi hacía lo mismo pero en el asiento del conductor arrancando tras montarse, saliendo de allí.

Entonces fue cuando Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de en que situación se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

Sakura...

Él estaba allí discutiendo con Juugo mientras la pelirosa podía estar expirando su ultimo aliento. Sus pies parecieron tomar vida y empezó a correr hacia Kokoro entrando de nuevo en el clan.

No. Ella no podía se atrevería a hacerlo. No mientras él estuviese allí. De nuevo una intensa punzada de dolor llegó a su pecho y estomago. Debía estar allí con ella para impedírselo. Debía estar presente para obligarla a quedarse con él. No podía permitirle marcharse sin antes hablar con él. No podía dejarle con todas esas dudas que inundaban sus pensamientos. No podía dejarle con esos sentimientos que era incapaz de descifrar.

Llegó a la entrada de Kokoro viendo a Neji, Suigetsu, Lee, Gaara y Shikamaru con la ansiedad y los nervios consumiendoles por dentro. Dos de ellos estaban apoyados en la pared mientras los otros parecían no poder mantenerse quitos por lo que no dejaban de andar de un lugar a otro. Pero aquello no le importó. Ignoró a los allí presentes y se dispuso a entrar. Necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos como la luz que emitía Sakura se iba apagando hasta extinguirse pues su mente se negaba a aceptar la idea de que aquello pudiese ocurrir.

La mano de Neji lo detuvo sujetándole por el brazo, pero el contacto no duró ni un par de segundos ya que en cuanto la mano del Hyuga entró en contacto con su brazo, él se zafó del agarre de un movimiento seco y brusco mirándole con unos ojos que aterrorizarían hasta al propio diablo.

-Ni se te ocurra interponerte de nuevo en mi camino. He respetado lo que tu querías durante un maldito mes, pero eso se acabó-

No puedes entrar. Nadie a parte de los que ya están dentro pueden. Son ordenes de Orochimaru- advirtió Lee al ver que podría empezar una pelea en ese momento entre Neji y el azabache.

Las palabras de Lee no sirvieron de nada ya que Sasuke hizo caso omiso entrando en el edificio a pesar de las quejas que oía a sus espaldas al verle avanzar y entrar por la puerta cerrándola tras él.

Todo estaba completamente a oscuras, tan solo la escasa luz de la luna que atravesaba las ventanas le servía para poder guiarse. Nada más que silencio inundaron sus oídos. Había legado tarde? Sus pies se movieron de nuevo recorriendo cada habitación, el enorme salón y cocina, todos los dormitorios. Subió al piso de arriba para revisar también los baños y otras habitaciones, y en el inicio de uno de los pasillos de aquella planta pudo ver que salía una luz de la puerta del despacho de Orochimaru al igual que se oían las suaves voces de los que atendían a Sakura. No podía entender lo que decían, tan solo eran murmullos. Corrió hacia la puerta y al llegar la abrió de golpe viendo en el interior de la instancia como se habían puesto una camilla improvisada en el centro a unos metros de la mesa del despacho. Orochimaru estaba de pie a los pies de la camilla observando con atención cada movimiento que hacía su equipo de regeneración sobre el cuerpo de la pelirosa. En la parte derecha del torso de Sakura se había hecho un corte lo suficientemente grande como para que la mano de Shizune pudiese ser introducida en ella. Parecía que esta estaba haciendo que su corazón bombease con su propia mano mientras con la otra trataba los cortes que tenía sobre la piel hechos por Konan. Karin y Anko mantenían los ojos cerrados mientras estaban usando una técnica de chakra con la que unas llamas de fuego verde se introducían a través de la piel de la pelirosa. Necesitaban concentrarse ya que debían dirigirlas hacía cada pequeño conducto de sangre para hacer que eliminasen por completo la sangre coagulada sin dañar nada más. Pero los conductos eran dañados durante la eliminación de la sangre por lo que Kai y Jun debían acompañar cada movimiento hecho por las dos chicas para ellos ir reparando al mismo tiempo las zonas dañadas. Ryu por su parte se había encargado de inyectar dos pares de agujas en los antebrazos de Sakura para ir haciéndole una transfusión de sangre urgente. La chica necesitaba demasiada sangre en muy poco tiempo ya que el 95% de la sangre de la ojijade al haberse coagulado debía ser eliminada y su corazón estaba demasiado débil como para bombear la cantidad suficiente. La cura al veneno que se había expandido por su cuerpo le había sido dada inyectada en cuanto llegó pero los daños eran demasiado graves ya que casi llega al corazón.

Ante aquella escena Sasuke sintió como si su corazón de detuviese por una milésima de segundos. Sakura seguía teniendo el cuerpo bañado en sangre y en el suelo que había bajo la camilla se habían formado algunas manchas de ella. Pequeños flashes de recuerdos del accidente de sus padres llegaron a su cabeza.

.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Un pequeño Sasuke de tan solo 5 años entreabría sus ojos sintiendo opresión sobre su pecho a causa del cinturón de seguridad. Lo único que recodaba era oír un grito por parte de su madre y tras un fuerte impacto todo se volvió negro. Un humo estaba empezando a entrar en el vehículo y fue ahí cuando trató de afilar más sus ojos ,ya que aun veía un poco borroso, dando se cuenta de que el coche había volcado quedando boca abajo. Miró hacia su derecha viendo que Itachi aun seguía inconsciente con una fina linea de sangre cayendo por su cabeza alarmandolo.

-Nii-san despierta!- alargó una de sus manos hasta su hermano sacudiendole con las pocas fuerzas que aun conservaba -Nii-san abre los ojos!-

Las suplicas del azabache con los ojos al borde del llanto parecieron tener efecto cuando vio como los parpados de Itachi se movieron un poco y luego empezaron a abrirse dejando ver aquellos ojos negros que compartían su misma confusión ante la situación en la que se encontraban. Pero a los pocos minutos miró a Sasuke entendiendo que había pasado.

-Sasuke hay que salir de aquí- informó mientras se quitaba el cinturón haciendo algunas muecas de dolor cayendo sobre el toldo al estar el coche al revés para luego darle una patada a la puerta que había en su costado desencajandola y echándola al suelo para salir de allí -Ahora...te ayudare-

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

.

Se sujetó la cabeza al sentir como empezaba a dolerle frunciendo el ceño tratando de no perder de vista a la pelirosa viendo como Orochimaru se giraba hacia él al haber oído como la puerta se abría de golpe.

.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Había logrado salir del coche y mientras Itachi intentaba ayudar a su padre el cual se encontraba inconsciente con una trozo de metal de la puertase le había introduciendo en uno de los costados de su cuerpo. Su hermano mayor le había pedido que esperase allí a unos metros del vehículo mientras él intentaba desincrustarle el hierro a su padre para poder sacarlo de allí y darle los primeros auxilios porque estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Sasuke no pudo evitar quedarse absorto mirando las condiciones en las que se encontraba el coche. Volcado y con el morro completamente hundido a causa del choque que había ocasionado un grueso tronco al detenerlo. Cada vez salía más humo de aquella mole de hierro en la que se había convertido el coche. Apretó sus pequeños puños con fuerza tratando de retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Se suponía que iban a pasar unos días a la casa de la montaña. Porque había ocurrido eso?

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su madre en el coche y recorrió el lugar con desesperación tratando de encontrarla. Rogando por que apareciese de alguna parte para decirle que todo iba a estar bien al igual que lo había hecho su hermano.

Más no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas mojasen sus mejillas al ver el cuerpo tirado de su madre entre unos arbustos.

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

.

Orochimaru lo cogió por los hombro estampandolo contra la pared quedando frente a él con unos ojos amenazantes.

-Que haces aquí?! A caso no sabes acatar una orden?-

Pero sus palabras parecían demasiado lejanas a pesar de estar frente a frente ya que más y más recuerdos seguían resurgiendo.

.

 _ **FlashBack**_

-Okaa-san!- se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de su madre con la respiración acelerada a causa de haber corrido y le dio la vuelta al cuerpo ya que estaba boca abajo

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando lo hizo. El cuerpo de su madre estaba completamente ensangrentado con varios cristales clavados en su pecho y abdomen. En la frente había una profunda brecha que había sangrado lo suficiente como para empapar gran parte de su rostro y parecía no estar respirando.

-Okaa-san!- sacudió el cuerpo inerte de su madre dejando que las lagrimas cayesen sobre él -Okaa-san no me gustan estas bromas!- quito algunos de los cristales de su cuerpo haciéndose algunos cortes en sus propias manos con el proceso tratando de que así su madre se sintiese mejor pero seguía sin abrir los ojos -Okaa-san! No puede hacernos esto...- susurró casi sin voz

Desvió la mirada en busca de su hermano para que le ayudase.

-Nii-san! Okaa-san no despierta tienes que ayudarla-

Itachi al oírle le buscó donde lo había dejado dejando lo que estaba haciendo pero al no encontrarlo miró donde provenía su voz y se acercó rápidamente a él viendolelas manos llegas de sangre por los cortes y por la de su madre.

-Sasuke estas bien?- se agachó hasta su altura el cual estaba arrodillado frente al cuerpo viéndole asentir

-Okaa-san...-susurró

Itachi miró el cuerpo de su madre y le cogió rápidamente la muñeca tratando de encontrar cualquier rastro de pulso. Pero fue inútil. Como iba a decirle a un niño de cinco años que su madre estaba muerta? Podía ver como los ojos de Sasuke le miraban ansiando una respuesta que le dijese que ella estaba bien.

Una fuerte explosión provocada por el deposito del coche lo hizo volar en mil pedazos que con suerte no llegó a alcanzarles dejando a los dos atónitos al no esperaselo mirando como las llamas se comían el vehículo en el que se encontraba su padre.

-OTOU-SAN!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

.

Un fuerte golpe en el rostro por parte de Orochimaru en el rostro logró alejar aquellos recuerdos de nuevo haciendo desaparecer aquel dolor de cabeza. Porque habían aflorado de nuevo esos recuerdos? Había visto a muchas personas en peores situaciones que la pelirosa que incluso habían terminando muriendo. Porque ahora? Porque con ella? Que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo y mente con aquella chica de cabello rosa? Ella no era nada de él, no era su hermana ni su prima ni su novia ni nada que tuviese relación con él. Porque se sentía como se sintió durante el accidente de sus padres?

-Contestame!- exigió Orochimaru con un tono de voz severo

Sasuke se llevó una de las manos a la mejilla en la que le había golpeado recomponiendo su postura mirando fijamente al líder del clan.

-No pienso moverme de aquí- escupió con ira

-Me estas retando?- sonrió de medio lado -Crees que por ser un Uchiha tienes más autoridad que yo?-

-Necesitamos mas bolsas de sangre Ruy. Ve a buscarlas- se escuchó a Shizune haciendo desviar la atención del Orochimaru y Sasuke

-No hay más reservas de A+...-

-En ese caso ve a buscar a un A+ que este en la Zona 1, no podemos perder el tiempo!- gritó la pelinegra haciendo que Ryu se moviese para salir por la puerta

Pero Sasuke lo detuvo impidiéndoselo mirando a Shizune la cual también le miraba al ver como detenía su orden.

-Yo soy O- puedo donar a cualquier tipo de sangre, úsame a mi- anunció sorprendiendo a todos los presentes y más concretamente a Karin la cual se mantuvo callada tratando de centrarse en su tarea.

Shizune dirigió una mirada hacia Orochimaru y al ver que él asentía prosiguió.

-Ryu prepararle de inmediato-

El muchacho lo llevó al lado de la camilla y cogió dos vías conectándolas con un fino tubo de y le introdujo una de las vías a él en el antebrazo para luego hacer lo mismo en el antebrazo derecho de Sakura.

-Necesito que vayas apretando el puño y destensandolo todo el rato para que la sangre fluya por el tubo con más rapidez- informó viendo al azabache asentir para luego ir a por una silla para que se sentara.

Se sentó en la silla que le trajo dándose cuenta de que estaba sentado justo frente donde estaba el rostro de la chica. La piel la tenía más blanca de su tono natural tan puro como el marfil, sus labios estaban poco a poco abandonando el mortífero color violáceo para recuperar ese tono rosado. Eran gruesos pero sin exagerar, en la medida justa para tentar a dar un bocado. Su nariz trazaba una suave curvatura haciéndola acabar en una graciosa punta redondeada. Sus ojos seguían cerrados pero se podían ver las espesas y largas pestañas que los adornaban dando más profundidad a su mirada. Todas sus facciones eran elegantes aun encontrándose en la condición en la que estaba. Un par de los largos mechones rebeldes reposaban sobre este y por un momento le inundó un impulso que le pedía alargar una mano para retirarlos.

-Karin, como vais?- preguntó Shizune mientras retiraba la mano que tenía dentro del cuerpo de Sakura al ver que su corazón empezaba a tomar muy poco a poco el ritmo

-Ya casi hemos terminado con las extremidades y pasaremos al torso-

Shizune llevo la mano ensangrentada y la puso sobre la zona del corazón emanando las mismas llamas que Karin y Anko para usarlas de barrera e impedir que cualquier coagulo pudiese introducirse en el corazón. Mientras, con la mano con la que había curado los cortes empezó a ejecutar la misma técnica que Jun y Kai reparando las zonas que dañaba. Ella sola era capaz de ejecutar dos mismas técnicas tan complejas como esas al mismo tiempo, por algo era la líder del equipo de regeneración.

Aquella conversación logró alejar a Sasuke de su pensamientos golpeándose mentalmente. Realmente no lograba entender que era lo que le estaba pasando. Todo eso no era normal en él. Nunca antes se había puesto a detallar los rasgos de una mujer. Solo lo físico, lo que le interesaba para elegir a la mujer con la que pasar la noche. Nada más. Porque ahora era incapaz de alejar la mirada de ella? Que es lo que tenía que no tenían el resto? Sakura había cambiado después de aquellos cinco años pero...que había logrado cambiar en él? Definitivamente no podía dejar que todas esas dudas e impulsos saliesen a la luz.

Los minutos pasaban. Era consciente de que la zona era crucial ya que era la más cercana a su corazón pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más pesado sentía su propio cuerpo. El rostro de Sakura podía verse con más color conforme pasaba el tiempo pero a él le estaban abandonando las fuerzas a cada gota de sangre que salía de su cuerpo para darle vida al de la pelirosa. Su visión se iba volviendo borrosa lentamente pero no podía decir nada, Sakura aun necesitaba sangre y él no iba a negarsela al igual que no iba a dejarse ver como un débil que es incapaz de soportar una transfusión de semejante calibre.

Los minutos seguían pasando hasta que finalmente todos los del elemento verde terminaron su trabajo retirando las manos de el cuerpo de la ojijade. Shizune mandó a Karin y Anko lavar el cuerpo de Sakura para eliminar cualquier resto de sangre y ponerle una muda limpia del clan. A Kai le mandó limpiar cualquier mancha o desecho que había en el suelo de la instancia y a Jun lo mando a por bolsas de sangre O- para hacerle una transfusión a Sasuke. Desde hacía más de 10 minutos había visto al azabache bastante pálido y con la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultar su malestar. Debía admitir que el aguante que tuvo durante toda la operación era algo que reconocer pues la gran mayoría habían terminado desmayados al perder tanta sangre. Pero aquello no dejaba de lado la pregunta que todos los allí presentes se hacían.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke estaba ayudando a Sakura? Porque una de las personas más frías del clan que ignoraba a cualquiera que no fuese él mismo daba su propia sangre a alguien como ella? Porque apareció allí ignorando las ordenes de Orochimaru?

Shizune se mantuvo mirando al azabache durante un instante tratando de descifrar aquel complejo jeroglífico mientras veía como Ryu llegaba con las bolsas de sangre retirando la parte de la vía que estaba unida a Sakura para unirla a la bolsa.

-Shizune, a mi despacho- ordenó el líder del clan marchándose con ella por la puerta seguramente en dirección a otra habitación más apartada para que le hiciese un reporte de la situación actual.

-Ryu cuando termines con Sasuke y las chicas terminen con Sakura llévala a uno de los dormitorios y conectale un electrocardiógrafo. No podemos estar 100% seguros de que todos los coágulos han sido eliminados y si alguno llegase al corazón al desprenderse de donde estaba enganchado entraría en paro y quien se quede de guardia debería actuar con rapidez- informó antes de marcharse

Sasuke solo podía centrarse en la agradable sensación que recorría su cuerpo al sentir como la sangre volvía a él. Lo había pasado realmente mal. Llego un punto en el que creyó que iba a desplomarse pero gracias a dios pudo aguantar.

-Sasuke-kun...Porque estas haciendo esto? A caso no sabes lo que te van a hacer ahora?-

La voz de Karin llegó a sus oídos forzándole a levantar la cabeza para verla allí de pie frente a él.

-Sasuke- la severa voz de Orochimaru lo llamó desde la puerta del despacho

Por lo visto ya había terminado con Shizune.

Mandó a todos los que estaban aun allí que se marcharan llevándose a Sakura en la camilla con ellos y tras cerrarse la puerta se acercó a él. El azabache se mantuvo sentado en la silla sin moverse. No le tenía ningún miedo y además tampoco es que pudiese levantarse en su estado.

-No tolero la desobediencia en mi clan provenga de quien provenga...- dijo mientras se le acercaba -Tu falta de respeto hacia mi palabra tendrá su castigo- al llegar a él llevó una mano a su mejilla deslizando la yema de los dedos lentamente por ella con una sonrisa macabra -Unos...100 latigazos te parecen suficientes?-

Sasuke no titubeó en ningún momento. Sus ojos onix chocaban contra los miel de su líder sin poder determinar cual de las dos mirada imponía más vació y frialdad. Pero no contestó a la pregunta.

-Así me gusta...Ves que fácil es acatar y aceptar lo que te dicen sin provocar problemas?- dejó caer la mano en cuanto llegó a su mentón -Mañana te esperaré a las 7 de la en las catacumbas para darte yo mismo tu merecido-

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Sasuke sabía que sus acciones iban a tener un precio. Lo sabía desde el mismo instante en el que entró por la puerta de Kokoro. Pero estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo con tal de apaciguar ese extraño sentimiento que le removía por dentro.

-Ryu vendrá a ponerte la siguiente bolsa y luego os iréis todos de aquí menos Anko- anunció llevando una mano al pomo de la puerta

-No- sentenció

Orochimaru giró ligeramente el rostro hacia el con su mirada ensombrecida

-Que has dicho?-

-No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que lo crea conveniente. Se que no cederás a no ser que te ofrezca algo a cambio. Tu siempre te mueves así-

Orochimaru soltó el pomo de la puerta girando sobre sus propios talones para encarar al azabache.

-Esto podría ser divertido...- rió entre dientes cruzándose de brazo -Que es lo que me ofreces? No voy a conformarme no tonterías-

-He visto como estas guiando las misiones. El camino hacia la guerra lo estas ganando tú mismo. No tienes los suficientes motivos para iniciarla, por eso estas empezando a provocar al clan Chin no Juin eliminando a parte de sus integrantes. Tienes ansias de sangre y poder. Dentro de poco tiempo todas sus miradas recaerán en nosotros y empezaran a jugar sus propias cartas. Si tantos asías la guerra te ofrezco la cabeza de la esposa de Danzo...-

Una sádica sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los labios de Orochimaru hasta adornarle el rostro.

Sasuke se mantuvo con la misma frialdad e indiferencia que desde un principio. Estaba seguro de sus palabras, hacía mucho tiempo que había empezado a matar para él. Los hombres del clan no mataban del mismo modo que las mujeres. Ellas eran usadas para pasar desapercibidas antes los ojos de cualquiera pero los hombre...asesinaban del modo mas cruel y despiadado dejando a los ojos de los demás una escena desgarradora impregnada en sangre. Su propósito era dejar la huella.

-En cuanto la cabeza de esa mujer sea extirpada de su cuerpo...la guerra será inminente-

Orochimaru asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke se le había tendido un as con el que jugar cuando el viese la oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

-Te estas volviendo débil por mi preciosa flor de cerezo Sasuke...quien lo iba a decir-

-Te estoy dando en bandeja de plata el inicio de una guerra que quieres liderar. No se donde ves tú debilidad ante los actos que estoy dispuesto a hacer para ello- contestó el azabache tensándose

Orochimaru soltó una leve risa negando ante la ignorancia del Uchiha y se giró para abrir la puerta y salir de allí.

-Acepto tu oferta-

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

Finalmente parecía empezar a tomar conciencia del la existencia de su propio cuerpo. El peso, el dolor, el tacto de su piel contra algo acolchado. Sentía su corazón latir indicándole que seguía viva. Sonrió irónicamente para sus adentros. Realmente creyó que iba a morir pero por algún extraño motivo el destino tenía otros planes para ella.

 _"Mala hierba nunca muere"_

Ordenó mentalmente a sus parpados moverse forzándolos a abrirse aunque fuese tan solo un poco encontrándose en lo que parecía ser uno de los dormitorios de Kokoro. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras pero la luz de la luna lograba entrar por la ventana llenandole el rostro de una cálida sensación. Podía escuchar un leve tintineo, un sonido de un tono bajo que marcaba cada una de sus pulsaciones proveniente de una el electrocardiógrafo que estaba a su derecha. Su aun un tanto borrosa mirada recorrió cada uno de sus brazos ya que eran lo único que estaba descubierto al estar arropada con una sabana blanca. Los cortes habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro gracias a los regeneradores del clan pero auin podía percibir un dolor que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí postrada en esa cama. Quizas habían pasado días desde aquella misión. Se reprendió una vez mas por haber sido tan descuidada y darle una mínima oportunidad a aquel hombre de arrebatarle la vida.

Una suave y agradable brisa entro por una pequeña ranura de la ventana removiendo el aire de la habitación haciéndole llegar un aroma que ella bien conocía desconcertandola por completo.

Frunció el ceño tratando de incorporarse un poco para poder visualizar mejor cada rincón de la habitación pero la grave voz del azabache detuvo sus movimientos.

-Moverte solo empeorará tu estado-

Pudo verle salir de una de las esquinas donde no alcanzaba la luz. Su imponente figura apareció dando un par de pasos hacia la cama en la que ella se encontraba.

-Creí haber dejado las cosas claras...el día que te pedí que dejaras de buscarme o acercarte a mi- respondió sin más dilación

Que clase de tortura era esa? Ya no aguantaba más. Otra vez estaba él ahí frente a ella mirándola con esos profundos ojos que parecían querer porseerle el alma. Necesitaba que algo le hiciese entender porque después de un mes volvía a comportarse del mismo modo. Se estaba riendo de ella o que?

No quería verle ni escucharle. Y ahora menos que nunca cuando se encontraba en un pésimo estado físico que le impedía defenderse. Quería creer que él nunca le haría daño pero si decidía acercarse a ella no iba a tener la suficiente fuerza como para resistirse o empujarle como las otras veces.

Cogió las mullidas almohadas que había bajo su cabeza y las puso contra el cabecero para poder arrastrar su propio cuerpo con la ayuda de la fuerza que aun conservaban sus brazos e incorporarse lo suficiente como para quedarse sentada apoyando la espalda en estas.

-Ahora mismo no tienes modo de alejarte de cualquier cosa que tenga relación conmigo. Gran parte de mi sangre está corriendo por tus venas- dijo avanzando un poco más hasta quedar a los pies de la cama sin despegar los ojos de ella.

Sakura miró sus antebrazos rápidamente viendo varias marcas violáceas que habían dejado las vías sobre su piel a causa de las transfusiones y luego miró los brazos del azabache viendo en uno de ellos una tirita que cubría la zona donde se le había inyectado la vía. No mentía. El vello de todo su cuerpo se erizó al darse cuenta de ello. Todas esas pruebas solo reforzaban lo que él decía provocando que su corazón empezara a latir más rápido llamando la atención de ambos. La ojijade frunció el ceño ante aquel sonido y de un tirón se despegó de la piel uno de los cables que iban enganchados a la maquina al igual que una pinza que medía las pulsaciones en el dedo indice de su mano para que el sonido cesase.

-Te pones nerviosa?- cuestionó Sasuke con una sonrisa apenas inapreciable en el rostro

Pero Sakura decidió ignóralo. La ira empezaba a apoderarse de de su ser. En su cabeza solo aparecía una imagen creada por su propia imaginación de el ojinegro haciéndole una transfusión de sangre directa pero aquello era algo inconcebible proviniendo de él. Él nunca hacía nada por nadie, y mucho menos por ella. Sus supuestas acciones contradecían toda la naturaleza del Uchiha y estaban empezando a saturar la confundida mente de Sakura.

-Porque?! Porque lo hiciste?- exigió saber mientras lo veía acercarse a la maquina que había a su derecha para apagarla quedando aun más cerca de ella

-Se agotaron las reservas de A+ y tú aun necesitabas más-

-Eso no te excusa! Hoy había entrenamiento. Podía habérmela donado cualquiera. Neji es A+ y no creo que se hubiese negado a dármela. Y en el caso de que hubiese sido urgente no creo que él hubiese estado lejos de mi. En las condiciones en las que llegue al clan al verme no creo que se hubiese despegado de mi, ni él ni el resto de mis amigos!- levantó el tono de voz exigiendo unas respuesta que ni el propio Sasuke conocía

El sonido proveniente del puño del azabache impactando contra la pared en la que se apoyaba el cabecero de la cama le hizo dar un pequeño brinco. Sasuke se había tensado por completo hasta el punto de tener la mandíbula y los dientes apretados.

-Neji Neji Neji Neji...Acaso no puedes conformarte con nada de lo que no provenga de él?! Necesitaban sangre, yo era compatible y también era quien estaba más cerca de ti- dijo tratando de contener toda la ira que recorría su cuerpo

-Pero porque?! Porque motivo ibas tu a darme tu sangre?! Nunca hace nada por nadie. Eres la persona más ruin y egoísta que he conocido porque solo existes tú en tu pequeño mundo!-

Ambos se encontraban enfrentando sus ojos llenos de ira por las palabras que salían por sus bocas y el tono de voz también iba incrementando ya que ambos querían estar por encima del otro.

-Porque no iba a dejar que te murieras sin antes contarme la pura verdad a la cara! No soy ningún imbécil como Naruto. No creas que a mi puedes ocultarme todo lo que le ocultas a él y al resto de tus amigos-

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua fría la empapase por completo helandole la sangre. No podía ser. Trató averiguar que ocultaba Sasuke en esas palabras a través de sus ojos pero no lograba encontrar nada. Se suponía que él lo de sus padres ya lo sabía, no? Que más había descubierto para reaccionar de ese modo?

-Dime la verdad! Quiero oír como tu misma me dices que tus padres están muertos, que me digas como mataste a Kabuto, que me digas que Neji fue tu estúpido tutor- escupió eso ultimo con rencor en cada una de las letras con una actitud amenazante

La pelirosa no cabía en su asombro. Al parecer no había deducido la muerte de sus padres aquella noche pero, de donde había sacado todo lo demás? Lo relacionado con Kabuto solo lo sabían Orochimaru y ella, y lo otro...solo podía saberlos Neji. Unas inmensas ganas de golpearle el rostro se apoderaron de ella y apretó los puños con fuerza intentando que toda esa ira no escapase de su interior.

-Dime que no fuiste tan estúpido como para atreverte a investigar mi pasado...- siseó sintiendo como su respiración empezaba a acelerarse

-Que importa eso ahora? Confirmarme que todo eso es cierto!-

-Como...como puedes llegar a ser tan frió como para atreverte inmiscuirte en la vida de los demás sin tan siquiera pedir permiso? Como te atreves a remover mi pasado?! Quien te crees que eres para entrometerte en mi vida?!- Sakura ya no podía soportarlo más y los ojos empañados empezaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por su rostro -Es mi vida...son mis padres, mis recuerdos, mis secretos y una parte de mi que quería poseer solamente yo...- la voz se le iba apagando conforme hablaba, el dolor al ir recordando eventos del pasado le impedía dejar de llorar -Te has pasado toda la vida despreciándome como a un perro abandonado a quien nadie quiere...y justo ahora apareces y crees que tienes la libertad de poder meterte en mis asuntos a tu antojo? Parece que te empeñas en destruirme...- concluyó soltando una pequeña risa ante lo estúpido que sonaba todo aquello.

Ante las lagrimas de la pelirosa el semblante de Sasuke eliminó cualquier rastro de ira tornándose más neutro mientras por dentro se maldecía una y otra vez por el modo en el que se lo había dicho todo. No pretendía extorsionarla pero Sakura era la única persona en el mundo que de algún modo lograba cambiar su estado de animo de cero a cien en un solo segundo. Podía ver el dolor que desprendían aquellos ojos jade y la culpabilidad estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia.

-Estas sola, puedo ayudarte-

-Te crees que porque mis padres y los tuyos estén muertos eso no hace ser iguales? No te equivoques. Ni estoy sola ni soy como tú. Tengo amigos que están conmigo cuando lo necesito-

-Como van a estar contigo si les mientes ocultándoles que tus padres murieron?-

-Porque un verdadero amigo, cuando estas mal y ve que no le dices nada siempre encuentra el modo de sacarte una sonrisa. Porque no necesidad que le cuentes todo lo que pasa en tu vida, sino que quiere verte bien y sabe que aunque no le cuentes lo que ocurre siempre puede hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor-

Sasuke no pudo rebatir las palabras dichas por la ojijade.

-Siempre me diste la espalda en el pasado, así que hazme un favor y sigue haciéndolo porque no quiero seguir aguantado estas cosas. Si tanto interés tenías en confirmarlo, sí, yo maté a Kabuto, Neji fue mi tutor al igual que tu lo habrás sido de muchas y sí...mis padres están muertos- juntó con un sollozo trato de tomar aire y llevó las manos a sus mejillas para limpiarse los rastros de lagrimas -Y ahora vete a buscar otra muñeca de trapo con la que jugar y déjame tranquila de una vez por todas...porque eres toxico Sasuke...y no voy a aguantar que sigas jugando conmigo y haciéndome daño...-

El azabache pareció tener la intención de ir a decir algo pero las palabras se quedaron en su interior y soltando un resoplo de frustración salió de la habitación cerrándola tras él con un sonoro portazo.

La ausencia del Uchiha relajo ligeramente todos los sentimientos que habían azotado todo su cuerpo y por un momento puedo respirar profundamente.

Anko entró por la puerta.

No era una desconocida para ella. Desde que había vuelto a formar parte del clan se había interesado por conocer a más gente y relacionarse por lo que ya conocía a la mayoría de los integrantes de cada elemento.

-Como te encuentras? Sientes algun dolor por la zona del pecho?- preguntó acercándose a ella para volver a encender el electrocardiógrafo y ponerle la pinza en el dedo comprobando sus constantes vitales

Sakura negó. Sí sentía dolor, pero no por su estado físico, sino más bien emocional.

-Sakura...podrías decirme que hay entre tu y Sasuke?- susurró la chica en voz baja, no quería entrometerse pero la curiosidad podía más que su voluntad

La pelirosa la miró sin entender mientras Anko terminaba de chequearla considerando que ya no había riesgo que tuviese relación con el veneno quitandole todo lo que la conectara a esa maquina y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-No se a que te refieres. Como puedes creer que una persona como él podría tener algún tipo de relación con alguien?-

Anko tomo aire para luego soltarlo con pesadez.

-El Sasuke que yo y todos los que estaban junto a mi durante tu operación...no era él. Nadie entiende el porque de su comportamiento. Desobedeció la orden de Orochimaru de mantenerse fuera de Kokoro. Cuando necesitaste más sangre y Ryu iba a ir a por algún candidato del clan Sasuke se lo impidió y le hizo tomar la suya. Al final de la operación Ryu escuchó una charla que hubo entre Orochimaru y él...lo han sancionado con 100 latigazos por desobediencia. Y eso no es lo peor...se ha vendido a Orochimaru con tal de quedarse esta noche aquí...-

Sakura no podía creer las palabras que salía por la boca de aquella mujer. No podía ser que él hubiese accedido a semejantes cosas. Sabía que había sido quien le había dado sangre pero no el resto. Sasuke nunca se entrometería en algo semejante por nadie. Porque estaba haciendo todo aquello? Acaso no sabía como era Orochimaru? Venderse a él era como entregarle su alma al diablo. Solo de pensarlo la adrenalina empezó a inundar cada celular de su piel y sin saber en que momento sus piernas tuvieron la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerse de pie y salir de la habitación en dirección a la puerta principal de Kokoro.

Ahora era ella la que necesitaba respuestas. La que necesitaba que dejara de mentirle y le dijera porque demonios estaba comportándose como lo hacia.

Abrió la puerta mirando al exterior mientras el frío viento de la noche invernal le azotaba los cabellos. Pero no había ni rastro de Sasuke. Su respiración fuera de control por el esfuerzo que había hecho su propio cuerpo para llevarla hasta allí le estaba empezando a hacer factura conforme la adrenalina se iba disipando.

Ya no estaba. La persona más frívola, egocéntrica y egoísta que había conocido parecía haber hecho algo por alguien que no fuese él mismo. Parecía haber hecho algo por ella. Y ella lo había echado de allí.

Quería respuestas pero ya era demasiado tarde para obtenerlas aquella misma noche. Se había ido.

Sintió su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, no iba a poder sostenerse por más tiempo teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que encontraba su cuerpo.

-Anko...- logro pronunciar mientras trataba de sujetarse con una mano al marco de la puerta y su cuerpo estaba a punto de desplomarse

Pero un fuerte brazo rodeó su delgada cintura tras ella pegando su cuerpo al de él para sujetarla mejor e impedir que cayese. Sakura no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos aspirando aquel aroma que tanto lo caracterizaba sintiendo como su cuerpo le aportaba ese calor que el viento le había arrebatado.

-Realmente eres una molestia-

Sasuke...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aqui esta el noveno! ^^ Espero que les guste.

Ya he vuelto de Londreeeeees~

Hacía mucho frió y he vuelto con un buen constipado pero no os pasa nada porque estoy feliz de estar de vuelta.

He vuelto con algunas ideas que no se si terminaran de cuajar o no hahahah.

Espero que os guste este capitulo y me dejéis algún review porque como sabéis valoro mucho vuestras opiniones ^^

.

Bueno, con esto me despido! Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que leeis este fanfic y...

.

HASTA LA PROXIMA


	10. Chapter 10

Especificaciones sobre la lectura:

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sakura**

 **(** **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -) Sasuke**

.

 **dayanaduarte** **:** Gracias por tu review~! O-M-G...Cuando leí tu review era como...aoidjoijweodnw te como! hahaha Te agradezco el tiempo que te has tomado en escribirmelo ^^ En cuanto al review "Gest" no me refería al tuyo haha era otro pero ty por comentarlo por si las moscas hahah Yo también habría investigado aunque luego me cayese una sonata de gritos y demás hahah porque al menos me llevo el saber todo lo que quería. Tengo miedo de lo que pensaras de este capi TT^TT pero bueno, espero que no me mates y poder saber de ti en los reviews ^^ Cuidate!

 **dianalaurazb** **:** Gracias por tu review~! Hahaha Yo tambien adoro las escena SasuSaku ^^ No te preocupes que no voy a abandonar este fic por nada del mundo y tengo que pensado que tenga bastantes capítulos así que tendrás con lo que entretenerte hahaha Espero que no me odies por lo que ocurrirá en este capi _! Y espero leer tu opinion en los reviews. Cuídate mucho y ves no pilles un resfriado ahora que llega el frió ^^

.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 10**_

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 1 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FlashBack**_

-Dime porque estas haciendo todo esto...Porque te vendes a Orochimaru por estar aquí conmigo?- susurró sintiendo como las fuerzas iban abandonando su cuerpo sabiendo que el podía oírle debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos

Los ojos de Sasuke mostraron un atisbo de sorpresa al oír sus palabras frunciendo luego el ceño al deducir que Anko se había ido de la lengua.

-Porque por culpa tuya ya no soy capaz de entenderme a mi mismo- respondió con su grave voz

Sakura quiso seguir cuestionando lo que el azabache le estaba diciendo ya que seguía sin entender a que se refería. Como que ya no entendía lo que ocurría con él? Pero finalmente sintió como la conciencia le abandonaba no sin antes notar como el brazo que estaba en su cintura subía hasta su espalda y otro pasaba por debajo de sus rodillas para sostenerla en brazos.

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

.

Se había despertado hacía alrededor de una hora pero era incapaz de dejar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Él no le había confirmado específicamente que en verdad hubiese hecho lo que Anko le dijo, o si, o no, o si? Se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente soltando un suspiro de frustración.

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta sonaron para luego dar paso a Neji mientras desde fuera se escuchaban quejas por parte de Lee, Gaara y Shikamaru. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella escena mientras Ni cerraba la puerta acercándose a la cama en la que estaba recostada.

-Les dije que necesitaba hablar contigo unos minutos asolas y se han indignado-

-Normal, si yo fuese ellos no te habría dejado- bromeó

-Como te encuentras?- preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama mirándola con preocupación

-Estoy perfectamente, lo tenia todo planeado. Es que lo dudabas?- se rió -Tengo una mente brillante-

-No me mientas enana. Que llegaste aquí prácticamente muerta- gruñó serio -Se te fue de las manos. Que ocurrió?-

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco restandole importancia a las condiciones en las que llegó al clan.

-No te has levantado de buen humor eh...No ocurrió nada. Una de las chicas estuvo a punto de arruinar la misión y tuve que intervenir. Eso es todo. Me pillaron un momento desprevenida y lo pague caro. Contentó?- se cruzó de brazos y aprovechando la cercanía le sopló en la cara sabiendo que ese gesto a él le mosqueaba un poco

Neji chasqueó la lengua entrecerrando los ojos poniendo rápidamente una mano sobre la boca para que se detuviese.

-No puedes permitirte esa clase de errores. A partir de hoy vas a volver a entrenar técnicas cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo y ni se te ocurra negarte-

La pelirosa contestó pero al tener él la mano sobre su boca solo se podía oír balbuceos así que decidió retirarla.

-Me vas a castigar con tus entrenamientos dignos de un maldito tirano por un pequeñisimo error?- respondió señalando lo pequeño que fue con los dedos poniéndolos frente a la cara de él

-Casi te cuesta la vida, como va a ser eso algo pequeño?- cogió la mano con la que ella le explicaba el tamaño del error bajándosela -No sabes lo mucho que nos asustaste-

-Ooooohhh te vas a poner tierno ahora?- rió leve inclinándose un poco hacia él para abrazarle -Estoy bien...mh?-

Neji asintió correspondiendo al abrazo estrechándola entre estos.

-Vuelve a hacer algo así y yo mismo seré quien te mate-

-Uh...Para que quiero enemigos teniendo amigos como tu?- bufó rompiendo el abrazo

Neji sonrió ante el comentario y se quedó mirándola por un par de minutos antes de cambiar de tema poniéndose más serio.

-Que te traes con el Uchiha?-

Sakura arqueó una ceja sin entender.

-Como que qué me traigo con el Uchiha? Nada. No es obvio?-

-No lo es cuando él interrumpe en medio de tu operación desobedeciendo a Orochimaru. Cuando le has visto hacer algo así por cualquier otra persona?-

-Nunca pero...- no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por el Hyuga

-Pero nada. Dime que es lo que me escondes- acusó haciendo enfurecer a la ojijade

-Que no hay nada! En serio no me crees? Pero si no quiero ni verle-

Neji se quedó unos segundos mirándola dudando de si creerla o no.

-Me lo prometes?- preguntó respirando hondo

-Te lo prometo- respondió levantando una mano con el dedo meñique extendido y el resto cerrados en un puño

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquel gesto tan infantil haciendo él lo mismo para enlazar ambos meñiques. Tras estos e levantó para ir a abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo Lee, Suigetsu, Gaara y Shikamaru cayeron estrepitosamente hacia dentro de la habitación dándose contra el suelo.

-Sois unos cotillas...-comentó Neji poniendo los ojos en blanco

Suigetsu se levanto rápidamente para ir a sentarse junto a Sakura en el borde de la cama mientras el resto se incorporaban lentamente sobandose algunos la cabeza y otros el trasero.

-Me echaste de menos preciosa?- cuestionó el peliblanco seductoramente haciendo que Sakura se riese

-Wow...Cuanta preocupación veo en ti- ironizó Gaara acercándose junto al resto a la cama rodeándola

-Me tenia muy preocupado pero se que ella es fuerte y podría con todo esto y más- rebatió Suigetsu tomando la mano de la ojijade entre las suyas ganándose varias miradas de odio por parte de los allí presentes

Para Lee, Gaara y Shikamaru, Sakura era como su hermana a la cual debía proteger ante cualquier amenazante pretendiente y sabiendo claramente las intenciones de el peliblanco siempre sacaban los dientes ante las muestras de afecto que él le demostraba.

-Como te encuentras?- dijo Shikamaru

-Estoy como para daros vuestro merecido a todos y cada uno de vosotros, debiluchos-

-Seguro? No trates de hacerte la dura y si sientes alguna molestia solo dilo. Que no es la primera vez que nos mientes en esta clase de cosas- habló Lee

-Que siiiiiiii. Y antes de que alguien pregunte, todo sucedió por intentar ayudar a otra chica que estaba implicada en la misión- resumió para evitar tener que contar la historia otra vez

-Me alegro de que estés bien- dijo Gaara mientras todos asentían con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con él -Casi nos da algo cuando te vimos así-

-Por cierto, sabes que este fin de semana es el baile de invierno en la universidad verdad?- cambió de tema el peliblanco

-Oh! Es cierto, ya no me acordaba. Con que chicas vais a ir? Quiero darles mi aprobación- respondió Sakura bromeando

-Yo iré con Temari, la rubia del elemento fuego- dijo Shikamaru

-Yo con Matsuri, una chica siempre viene a la cafetería en la que trabajo y me invitó a ir con ella- comentó Gaara

-Yo seguramente vaya con Natsu- dijó mirando con algo de miedo a Neji ya que era familia lejana de él

El Hyuga frunció ligeramente el ceño mirándole de reojo.

-Y vosotros dos?- preguntó Sakura mirando tanto a Neji como a Suigetsu

-Contigo- respondieron ambos al unisono haciendo que el resto empezase a reírse.

La pelirosa al ver como se miraban ambos decidió tomar cartas en el asunto de modo que no empezasen a discutir ellos ni le cargasen a ella el peso de decidir con cual quedarse.

-Hagamos una cosa. Que se decida a piedra papel o tijera-

Los dos chicos implicados se pusieron en posición desde sus respectivos puestos retándose con la mirada y a la cuanta de tres sacaron sus manos mostrando lo que habían elegido. Neji se decidió por la piedra, en cambio Suigetsu sacó papel proclamándose ganador.

-Si! He ganado! Si, si, si!- gritaba entusiasmado -Te he aplastado con el peso de mi mano poderosa-

Neji decidió ignorar los alaridos de victoria para centrarse en la ojijade.

-Me permitirás un baile al menos no?-

-Claro que si- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa

-No, no, no. Eso lo decidiré yo- saltó el peliblanco

-Ni lo sueñes- arremetió Sakura dándole un coscorrón -Yo decido por mi misma-

Y entre risas y bromas pasó la mañana. Demasiado deprisa para el gusto de la pelirosa. Anko les había hecho salir para entrar con la comida y para hacerle un ultimo chequeo comprobando que estuviese en perfectas condiciones. La aparición de Anko solo logró traer a ella todas las preguntas que envolvían el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha. Neji había confirmado que él había desobedecido a Orochimaru para entrar en su operación, por lo tanto, si eso era verdad seguramente el resto también lo fuese.

Debía hacer algo al respecto. No podía quedarse de manos cruzadas.

Anko le extrajo una muestra de sangre y le pidió que esperase a que la examinase y saliesen los resultados antes de poder irse. Por lo que decidió hacer caso y permanecer en la cama descansando un poco más. Sabía que había expuesto a su cuerpo a un grave peligro, y un poco más de reposo no le vendría nada mal aunque se sintiese como llena de fuerza y energía.

Pero cuanto más tiempo tenía para si misma más pensaba en las ultimas palabras de Sasuke.

 _"Porque por culpa tuya ya no soy capaz de entenderme a mi mismo"_

Que quiso decir con eso? Porque iba a tener ella la culpa de que el no pudiese entender sus propios actos? Si nunca hacía nada que tuviese que ver con él. Que podía haber detrás de aquellas palabras? Lo único que tenia claro es que por culpa de él haber hecho todas esas estupideces ahora ella iba a tener que hacer algo a cambio.

Sin darse cuenta se hicieron las cinco de la tarde y Anko entro con los resultados en la mano. La cantidad de glóbulos rojos estaba bien y no parecía quedar ni rastro de coágulos en la sangre por lo que ya podía marcharse, pero no a casa.

Se levanto de la cama estirándose un poco ya que sentía todo su cuerpo un poco entumecido a causa d elas horas que llevaba postrada en esa cama y salió de allí para subir al segundo piso. Y justo cuando estaba enfrente de la puesta que escondía su objetivo, dudó. Dudó de si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto o solo quedaría como una estúpida. Llevó una mano al pomo de la puerta inspirando profundamente. Se había prometido no volver a hacer nada por el Uchiha pero no podía negar la realidad. Él se había condenado dos veces por ella. Suspiró pegando la frente a la puerta que se estaba debatiendo por abrir cerrando los ojos por unos instantes. Ni siquiera sabía porque había reaccionado así ni tampoco sabía cual había sido el castigo que se le impuso o lo que Sasuke le había ofrecido a cambio de quedarse con ella. No quería sentirse como la misma niña que haría lo que fuese por él, pero no podía dejar que él acarrease con ello por una razón tan estúpida como quedarse a su lado. Si lo hubiese hecho por Itachi lo entendería perfectamente. Era su hermano. Quien en su sano juicio no haría cualquier cosa con tal de permanecer a su lado cuando se encontraba al borde de la muerte? Pero ella no era nada de él. Ni siquiera existía en su microscópico mundo. No había logrado descubrir el motivo de sus actos pero eso no hacía que desapareciesen. Sabía que aunque lo que iba a hacer estuviese en contra de sus convicciones debía hacerlo porque sino sería incapaz de dormir tranquila cada noche. No quería tener la sensación de culpabilidad o de debele algo. Por lo que ahora le tocaba a ella hacer algo por él, aunque no fuese de su agrado.

Solo tenía una baza con la que poder negociar con Orochimaru. Algo que nunca antes había usado ya que nunca se expuso lo suficiente como para tener la necesidad de usarla. Y ahora, a causa de la estupidez del azabache se veía en la obligación de devolverle el favor del único modo que sabía.

Inspiró aire una vez más y abrió los ojos dando un par de toques con la mano sobre la puerta antes de abrirla encontrándose con la atenta mirada del líder del clan mientras se adentraba en su despacho cerrando la puerta tras ella. Orochimaru dejó sobre la mesa un par de papeles que estaba sosteniendo con las manos recargando la espalda sobre el respaldo de su acolchado sillón.

-Vaya...Veo que Anko se ha esforzado por acelerar tu recuperación- dijo mientras recorría el cuerpo de la pelirosa de pies a cabeza

Sakura asintió avanzando hasta quedar frente al escritorio mirando fijamente aquellos ojos afilados a los que tantas veces se había enfrentado.

-A que se debe tu presencia?-

-Vengo a ofrecerte algo a cambio de que suprimas el castigo de Uchiha Sasuke-

Orochimaru respiró profundamente mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro poniendo ambas manos sobre los reposa brazos de su sillón para levantarse acercándose a paso lento hacia Sakura.

-Mi querida flor de cerezo...los castigos son impuesto para que aprendáis a obedecer las ordenes de vuestro líder...- informaba en un tono de voz bajo mientras la ojijade no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos -A caso tu olvidaste los tuyos? Tus castigos te convirtieron en alguien que no siente nada cuando le arrebata la vida a alguien...eres una asesina a sangre fría que no duda en matar cuando se le ordena...- susurró en uno de sus oídos al situarse tras ella -Que tienes para ofrecerme...que valga lo suficiente como para que pase por alto el castigo del Uchiha?-

Sakura giro sobre sus propios talones para poder estar frente a frente de nuevo. No podía echarse atrás. No debía dudar o él se percataría de ello. Debía mostrarse segura de ello. No era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido.

-Se lo que tu cuerpo desea desde hace tiempo... Cada vez que te quedabas observando los encuentros que teníamos Neji y yo durante el tiempo en el que él fue mi tutor podía ver como tus ojos de centraban en analizar cada parte de mi desnudez. Se que deseas poseer mi cuerpo y es por eso que lo que te ofrezco a cambio del castigo del Uchiha es aquello que has anhelado...-

Vio como el hombre que tenía frente a ella se relamía los labios ante su propuesta, sonriendo con perversión para luego acercarse a la puerta del despacho cerrándola con llave.

-Eres muy observadora...- contestó mientras volvía hacia ella

Eso solo podía indicar una cosa. Su propuesta acababa de ser aceptada.

No era la primera vez que iba a tener que ofrecer su cuerpo a un hombre con tal de obtener su objetivo. Por lo que tomó aire metalizándose de lo que se avecinaba al igual que lo hacía cuando le era adjudicada una misión y se dejó hacer.

Orochimaru se acercó a ella y de un solo tirón le arrancó el top negro del clan para luego hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones cortos dejándola completamente desnuda tomándose unos segundos para deleitarse con aquella imagen. Tras la misión, la ropa interior que había usado había sido desechada y solo la habían vestido con la equitación del clan y eso él lo sabía. Sakura no se inmutó. Permaneció quieta mientras el ojimiel llevaba una mano a su cintura subiendo lentamente por esta hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos estrujándoselo con los dedos sin contemplación.

-No creas que voy a ser tan dulce como lo era Neji contigo...- susurró pegándose mas a ella llevando la otra mano a su barbilla para levantare el rostro y así quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios

-Quien dijo que lo esperase de un sádico como tú?- contestó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño

Orochimaru giró bruscamente el cuerpo de ella y de un rápido movimiento puso una mano sobre su nuca forzándola a inclinarse sobre la mesa dejando su trasero y sexo expuestos ante él. El sonido de una cremallera bajarse y unos pantalones caer al suelo llegó hasta los oídos de la pelirosa. En sus pensamientos solo rogaba por que todo aquello sucediese lo más rápido posible. En sus misiones era ella la que podía provocar que todo fuese más rápido pero en esta ocasión no. No iba a darle el placer de verla seguir sus movimientos.

El varonil miembro del líder del clan fue guiado por su dueño hasta la entrada de su sexo haciendo rozar su glande contra el soltando un pequeño suspiro de lujuria. Los ojos de Sakura se centraron en las cortinas cerradas de una de las grandes ventanas que había cerca del escritorio. Estaba atardeciendo y la falta de luz fuera de Kokoro provocaría que los que estuviesen fuera pudiesen ver a través de la ventana lo que estaba sucediendo. Gracias a dios las cortinas que cerraban cada una de las ventanas ocultaban todo aquello. No quería pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, quería distraerse con cualquier cosa, dejar de pensar en las asquerosas manos que recorrían todo su cuerpo.

Una repentina e inesperada embestida arrancó de su garganta un gemido de dolor haciéndola cogerse a los bordes de la mesa con fuerza. El miembro de Orochimaru se había introducido en ella y una nauseabunda sensación estaba empezando a apoderarse de su ser. El va y ven de embestidas no tardaron en aparecer. Él sujetaba sus caderas con ambas manos para moverse mejor y así introducir su miembro con más fuerza. Por más que la mente de la pelirosa estuviese decidida a permitir que aquel hombre se apoderase de ella, parecía que su cuerpo se negaba a ello. Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor. Su sexo rehusaba a abrirse al miembro del ojimiel y lo forzado del mismo acto lo hacía sentirse como una violación.

Una de las manos de Orochimaru se enroscó en el largo cabello de Sakura tirando de este con brusquedad para que se incorporase un poco y se pegó a ella lo suficiente como para pasar la punta de la lengua lentamente desde la base de su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Que ocurre...No lo estas disfrutando?- susurró en su oído mientras sacaba muy lentamente su miembro para volver a introducir de una fuerte estocada

Pequeños gemidos de dolor escapaban de los labios de la ojijade, la cual trataba de contenerlos con todas sus fuerzas. No quería mostrar debilidad ante él. No estando en la situación en la que estaba. Debía mostrarse indiferente. Hacerle ver que aquello que estaba sucediendo era insignificante para ella. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza hasta hacerse un pequeño corte impidiendo que más gemidos pudiesen ser oídos. Podía saborear el sabor a hierro de aquel caliente liquido que cubría uno de sus labios al pasar la lengua por este. La respiración estaba empezando a acelerarsele a causa del esfuerzo que le resultaba soportar aquel dolor recién habiéndose recuperado del accidente de la misión. Necesitaba que aquella tortura terminase ya.

Orochimaru salió de ella y sujetándola por la cintura la hizo girar de nuevo quedando frente a frente y la subió al escritorio haciendo que ella apoyase las manos sobre la superficie de este. Pasó las manos desde su cintura hasta los muslos y le separó las piernas deslizando las manos hasta la base de sus rodillas para levantarselas un poco y sí dejarla a ella en una mejor posición para volver a penetrarla.

Sakura giró el rostro hacia un lado para evitar ver el rostro de su líder. Sabía que si le miraba sus tripas iban a retorcerse hasta el punto de inundarla en un mar de nauseas. Aquel hombre era un ser asqueroso, frívolo e indeseable. Pero no había salida para toda aquella situación.

Los movimientos de Orochimaru estaba empezando a ser más rápidos, su respiración más pesada y podía escuchar pequeños jadeos roncos de placer. La pelirosa sabía perfectamente lo que significaba. Estaba apunto de llegar al clímax y parecía tener la intención de terminar dentro de ella.

No.

No iba a permitir que eso sucediese.

Se forzó a si misma a mirar el rostro de su líder. Sabía que si forzaba cualquier cosa demasiado pronto él volvería a entrar para terminar su tarea donde él pretendía hacerlo. Pero en cambio, si lo hacía en el momento exacto en el que empezase a eyacular ya no podría detenerse y todo saldría tal cual acababa de planearlo.

Talló sus ojos mirando fijamente los de Orochimaru hasta que vío aquella pequeña mueca que estaba esperando. Puso uno de sus pies sobre el pecho de aquel hombre y lo empujó haciéndolo retroceder. El miembro del ojimiel salió de su interior derramándose finalmente sobre su pubis.

-Dije que te daría lo que anhelabas...poseer mi cuerpo. Pero nunca dije que fuese a dejarte que te apoderaras de mí con tu asquerosa esencia- siseó con odio en sus palabras mientras se incorporaba para tomar su top rasgado y limpiarse con él

Orochimaru se rió entre dientes mirándola mientras se colocaba las prendas de ropa que anteriormente se había quitado.

-La próxima vez será-

-Nunca habrá próxima vez. Que te quede claro- zanjó el tema mirándole amenazante mientras él le lanzaba su abrigo para que se cubriese con el y fuese a buscarse otra muda por si misma

Sakura lo tomó en el aire y tras ponérselo a disgusto se acercó a la puesta para desaparecer de allí rogando por no encontrarse a nadie antes de ponerse una muda limpia del clan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : 2 : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -**

 **.**

 **.**

-Sasuke-

La voz de Itachi le hizo detenerse cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

Tras haber dejado a Sakura de nuevo sobre la cama del dormitorio, se quedó despierto toda la noche viendo a la pelirosa dormir. El haber oído a Shizune decir que podía ser que un resto de algún coagulo le produjese un fallo cardíaco al llegar al corazón no le dejaba estar tranquilo. Alrededor de las siete de la madrugada Anko había entrado de nuevo en la habitación y tras chequearla le informó de que ya no había ningún tipo de riesgo permitiendole irse a casa. No quería que Sakura despertase y le encontrase allí. Sabía que la chica no iba a dejar de hacerle preguntas hasta sacar algo en claro y el problema era que ni siquiera el mismo era capaz de responder a la mayoría de las preguntas que seguramente ella le hiciese.

Se había despertado hacía tan solo un par de horas. Aquel día había decidido no ir a la universidad ya que se sentía demasiado cansado como para soportar todas las horas de clase, el incordio de Naruto y el resto de problemas de los que estaba rodeado.

Durante las dos horas que estuvo despierto antes de ponerse a vestirse para ir al clan no había podido dejar de pensar en lo sucedido el día anterior. Necesitaba encontrar repuesta a todas aquellas preguntas que inundaban su mente. Siempre había sido bueno a la hora de resolver problemas pero aquellos que se apoderaban de él en esos momentos le eran indescifrables.

Itachi le alcanzó recorriendo el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la mansión.

-Necesito saber donde puedo encontrar a Sakura-

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al oír el nombre de la ojijade. Que iba a tener ella que le interesase a su hermano?

-Hmp...Para que?-

-Es Konan. La misión falló porque ella no se encuentra en un estado físico adecuado para cualquier cosa que tenga relación con el clan. Esta embarazada y si no fuese por Sakura posiblemente hubiese muerto portando a mi hijo en su interior. Queremos encontrarla para agradecérselo cuanto antes, pero Konan ha ido a buscarla a Kokoro y dice que ya no esta allí-

Sasuke no pudo evitar quedarse por unos segundos en shock al oír que su hermano iba a ser padre. Pero pronto su atención volvió al tema de la pelirosa. Gracias a los informes de Takahashi sabía donde estaba viviendo ahora pero algo dentro de él no quería desvelar esa información a su hermano.

-Podíais esperar a que sea un día de entrenamiento para coincidir con ella en el clan-

-No voy a dejar que Konan vuelva al clan otra vez tras hoy. Sabes lo que ocurre si Orochimaru se entera de que una mujer esta embarazada- dijo Itachi tensándose tan solo con pensarlo

-Lleva un Uchiha dentro de ella. A Orochimaru le conviene que ese bebe siga con vida. Todos los Uchihas son fieles al clan-

-No podemos estar seguros de ello y no voy a poner en riego a mi primogénito-

Sasuke sabía que su hermano no cambiaría de parecer y en cierto modo podía entenderle. Desde pequeños habían crecido con las palabras de su padre grabadas a fuego en sus mentes.

 _"La familia siempre es lo primero."_

-Eres un estúpido por dejar embarazada a una mujer antes de casarte con ella- se mofó tratando de aliviar tensiones sacandole una sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

-Quien ha dicho que no vaya a casarme?- cuestionó sacándose del bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negra

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado negando con la cabeza.

-Cuando vas a aprender que el romanticismo y el felices para siempre ni existe ni te lleva a ninguna parte?-

-Deberías de quitarte esa amargura que llevas encima y vivir un poco- se quejó acercándose a él para darle un toque con el dedo en la frente

-Ya vivo lo suficiente y con suficientes mujeres.-

-Es verdad...No se como no te salen hijos bastardos de debajo de las piedras- se rió

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y salió de allí montándose en su BMW. Tan solo faltaba media hora para que llegase la hora acordada por Orochimaru. Arrancó el motor poniéndose de camino al clan mientras encendía la música del reproductor del coche para deshacerse de todos sus pensamientos. Cien latigazos no era lo máximo que había llegado a recibir. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar el día en que fue castigado con 180 latigazos. No era que no se los mereciese pero la cara de frustración de Orochimaru al ver que no caía inconsciente no lo cambiaría por nada. La verdad era que si le hubiesen dado un par más habría caído al suelo pero por suerte no fue así y pudo regodearse ante los ojos de su líder.

El trayecto fue rápido. Tras veinte minutos conduciendo había llegado al recinto del clan. Bajó del coche y entró por las grandes puertas viendo lo que parecían ser algunos grupos de novatos entrenar en la Zona 1. Siguió andando hasta llegar a Kokoro y se introdujo en el gran edificio en dirección a la puerta que daba a las catacumbas mientras la idea de quitarse ya la camiseta le cruzaba la mente. Pero la presencia de Orochimaru apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados detuvo su andar. Se suponía que él debía de estar esperándole abajo, que hacía allí?

El sonido de sus pasos detenerse hizo que el ojimiel abriese sus ojos y se incorporase separándose de la pared para mirarle.

-Porque no estas en las catacumbas?- preguntó directamente

-Alguien ha pagado a cambio de que tu castigo fuese suprimido. Puedes marcharte-

Dos rápidas opciones llegaron a su mente. Las dos únicas personas que podían haber hecho algo así eran Karin o...Sakura. No. Definitivamente no podía haber sido ella. Cada vez que se encontraba con ella lo único que habían eran discusiones y gritos. Siempre le dejaba en claro que no quería saber nada de él por lo que no podía haberlo hecho ella. O si? Karin se habría enterado por los demás que estuvieron durante la operación de la pelirosa. Pero Sakura también se enteró por culpa de Anko. Ya no sabía que pensar. Quizás su mente era la que creaba la posibilidad de que fuese ella porque quería sentir que le tenía en cuenta. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería que lo fuese ya que negociar con Orochimaru nunca significaba nada bueno.

-Quien ha sido?- murmuró

-Pues la verdad...es que fue alguien que me ofreció algo que no podía rechazar...- respondió sonriendo mientras se acercaba a paso lento hacia él hasta quedar a tan solo un par de pasos

-Te he preguntado que quien ha sido- repitió levantando un poco su tono de voz

-No te alteres Sasuke...Las historias de enamorados van así. Tu haces cosas por ella...ella hace cosas por ti. Y yo puedo salir beneficiado de ello- concluyó pasando por al lado del azabache

Pero este lo detuvo agarrando con fuerza su brazo mientras sentía como sus sangre empezaba a hervir hasta tal punto en el que creyó que iba a quemar su propia piel.

-Dime que te ha dado a cambio...-pronunció guturalmente expulsando con cada silaba toda la ira que inundaba su cuerpo

-Ya te lo he dicho. Me dio algo que no podía rechazar...-susurró sonriendo de medio lado mirándole de reojo para luego zaparse de su agarre -Me ofreció cada intimo rincón de su ser...-

Inconscientemente en sus manos fueron envueltas por las llamas rojas de su elemento a causa de el punzante dolor y presión que había aparecido en su pecho mientras veía a Orochimaru alejarse hasta desparecer por los pasillos. Sus ojos desprendía una mirada tétrica más no podía permitirse salirse de sus casillas y abalanzarse sobre él. Deseaba inundar todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre de lava y ver como su piel y sus músculos iban desapareciendo derritiéndose y consumiéndose hasta no quedar nada más que los huesos.

En que demonios había estado pensando esa maldita molestia en el momento en el que se le ocurrió pagar por su castigo?!

Sin perder más tiempo apagó las llamas de chakra y salió de allí corriendo en busca de la pelirosa. Se montó en el coche de nuevo y arrancó el motor conduciendo a gran velocidad por las estrechas carreteras de montaña hasta llegar a las calles de Tokio acelerando aun más.

Aunque su mirada se mantuviese al frente su mente era ajena a lo que divisaban sus ojos. Solo podía imaginar se a Sakura desnuda entre los brazos de Orochimaru siendo profanada una y otra vez. Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que los dientes que chocaban los unos contra los otros parecían estar a punto de romperse en cualquier momento. Como se atrevió a permitir que aquel hombre le pusiese una sola mano encima? Unas incesantes ganas de destruir todo lo que se entrometía en su camino recorrían todo tu cuerpo. Necesitaba liberar todas aquellas sensaciones que le estaban consumiendo por dentro.

Detuvo el coche frente al bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía la ojijade y cogió del reposa brazos del coche una horquilla con la que acostumbraba a abrir las puertas. Salió del coche y aprovecho la entrada de una anciana en el edificio para entrar por el portal. Dejó que la mujer subiese por el ascensor y él se encaminó a las escaleras subiéndolas a toda prisa hasta llegar a la planta donde se encontraba su apartamento, y usando la horquilla forzó la puerta entrando dentro cerrándola sin delicadeza alguna.

Sus ojos onix recorrieron la estancia en la que se encontraba. Las luces estaban abiertas indicando que ella estaba en casa. El sonido de la abertura de una puerta le indicó donde estaba y sus pies no tardaron en moverse hacia el lugar.

La vio salir de lo que parecía ser el baño con el pelo completamente mojado y una pequeña toalla blanca que cubría desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta el final de su trasero.

Sus miradas se cruzaron mientras el se acercaba a paso firme hacia ella sintiendo como a cada zancada el odio por lo que ella había hecho iba incrementando. Sakura no vaciló. Tras el sonido de la puerta supo que alguien había entrado en su apartamento y aun estando cubierta tan solo por una toalla estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a quien fuese que se dignase a forzar su puerta.

El ceño completamente fruncido de azabache y aquella profunda mirada que poseía mostraban como la ira escapaba por cada poro de su piel.

En cuanto llego a ella la sujetó por ambos brazos apretándolos con una fuerza que era incapaz de medir en aquel momento.

-Como se te ocurre ser tan estúpida?!- escupió tratando de encontrar con desesperación en esos ojos jade cualquier rastro de algo que le negase lo que había hecho

Sakura frunció en ceño tratando de soltarse, más no lo conseguía. El agarre del azabache estaba empezando a dolerle cada vez mas a medida que él iba comprimiendo sus delgados brazos.

-Quien te crees que era para meterte en mi casa como si fuese tuya?!-

-Dime que hiciste lo que me ha dicho Orochimaru! Contéstame!- exigió sacudiendo el pequeño cuerpo de la pelirosa con un poco de brusquedad

-Fuiste tú quien empezó buscándose problemas. Y te los buscaste por algo tan irreal y estúpido como quedarte a mi lado. Que es algo que no tiene maldito sentido! Pero no iba a dejar que tus tonterías me arrebatasen el sueño y me hiciesen sentir culpable de algo que ni siquiera te pedí. Así que logré hacer que Orochimaru anulase tu castigo. Tu has hecho algo por mi supuestamente. Ahora yo he hecho algo por ti y ya estamos en paz- dijo mirándole firmemente restandole importancia a las ultimas frases

-A cambio de que?! De venderte como una puta?!- estalló por primera vez sin medir sus palabras

Aquella palabra resonó en los oídos de la ojijade como el eco lo hace en una habitación vacía. Había dado parte de sus ser por compensar a un persona como él para que ahora irrumpiese en su casa y la llamase "puta" a la cara. Dolida arremetió contra él.

-Para que crees que somos entrenadas las mujeres del clan?! Para luchar y para ser usar como cebo ante los deseos de los hombres!-

-Pero no tú!- respondió el azabache levantando el tono de voz exasperado

-Yo si! Es que no lo ves?! No es la primera vez en la que he tenido que vender mi cuerpo con un objetivo. Que crees que hacemos las mujeres en las misiones?! Porque no iba a usar las mismas técnicas que el resto?!-

-Porque tu no eres así!- concluyó dejando que un tenso silencio se crease a su alrededor

Sus ojos descendieron hacia la suave piel de la ojijade que hacía contacto con sus manos a causa del agarre. Ella no era así. Era Sakura. La mujer que tenía frente a él con la piel tan pura como el marfil, de exótico color de pelo y ojos tan grandes que podía perderse en ellos. Era la niña que profesaba su amor por él sin importar las burlas que recayesen sobre ella o las veces que el pisara sus sentimientos. Aquella niña inocente no podía haberse corrompido tanto. No iba a permitir que nadie volviese a ponerle una sola mano encima porque...ni siquiera podría explicar el porque. Solo sentía la incesante necesidad de alejarla de cualquier otro hombre. Cuando veía como otro rozaba tan siquiera su piel el odio y la ira nublaban cada uno de sus sentidos confundiéndose a si mismo al verse reaccionar de aquel modo.

Una leve risa irónica escapó de los labios de la pelirosa rompiendo el silencio.

-No me conoces...- susurró -Que hayas investigado mi vida y te hayas metido en mis asuntos no implica que puedas conocerme...Tu conoces a la "molesta" Sakura que iba de tras de ti intentando convencer a todo el mundo de que había algo bueno en ti. Me equivoqué. Y esa Sakura desapareció quedando atrás. Ahora solo soy lo que tienes enfrente. He madurado, he aprendido a enfrentar mis miedos y a aprender de mis errores. Y deberías alegrarte de que ya no sea esa agobiante abeja que revoloteaba a tu alrededor-

-Callate...- susurró empujándola contra la pared sin soltar el agarre de sus brazos

Él ya sabía que no era la misma. Y el simple hecho de haber cambiado parecía haber provocado algo en el que tentaba a todo su ser a acercarse a ella para poseer cada minúsculo detalle de ella. Su cuerpo...su alma...todo. No quería dejar nada sin ser marcado.

-Pero parece que es todo lo contrario y he llegado al punto en el que ya creo que estoy empezando a volverme loca. Porque no entiendo que más tengo que hacer para hacerte entender que no quiero que estés cerca de mi. Parece que cuanto más me intento alejar de ti mas te esfuerzas en encontrarme-

-Callate...- susurró de nuevo esta vez con la voz mas grave

Volvió a mirar el rostro de la chica que tenía frente a él pero tras unos instantes sus ojos se movieron hacia aquellos carnosos labios que no dejaban de moverse haciendo que sus orejas dejasen de percibir cualquier sonido. Pudo percibir un pequeño corte causado por alguna mordida que hacia ver su labio inferior de un tono más rojizo tentándole más a probarlo. No podía contener esos impulsos que estaban empezando a tomar su cuerpo. Parecía que todo a su alrededor hubiese desaparecido. Solo estaba él frente a esa mujer que le robaba las horas de sueño. Ese aroma a cerezos que estaba nublando su mente. Esa estrecha y delicada figura que demandaba ser protegida por sus fuertes brazos. Esa piel suave como la seda que impedía que sus manos se separasen de ella. Esos ojos verdes que en cada momento demostraban el carácter fuerte y retador que había adquirido.

Un recuerdo que creyó haberse extinguido en el olvido volvió a él.

.

 ** _FlashBack_**

Un pequeño niño soplaba las vela en forma de 5 que adornaba su tarta mientras su hermano mayor y su madre aplaudían sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Su padre en cambio se mantenía en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándole.

-Ya son 5 años los que cumples Sasuke- dijo su madre con una gran sonrisa -Te estas convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito-

-Yah...Okaa-san- respondió el pequeño azabache con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas

Itachi se rió al verle y retiró la tarta que estaba sobre la mesa para ponerla sobre la encimera y cortarla en pedazos.

-El tiempo pasa muy deprisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te habrás convertido en un joven muy apuesto, y ya no me necesitaras- prosiguió con los ojos llorosos levantándose de la silla para ir a ayudar a Itachi

Fugaku al ver que su mujer estaba por ponerse a llorar se acercó a ella rodeando su cintura con un brazo dándole un suave beso sobre el pelo mientras ella se abrazaba a él.

-Puag!-

La mueca de Sasuke frente a la escena causo la risa de su madre y hermano. Fugaku soltó la cintura de su mujer y se acerco a su hijo menor para revolverle un poco el pelo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Felicidades- susurró para luego marcharse a seguir con todos los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa de su despacho

Cuando Mikoto dejó el pequeño platito con un pedazo de tarta en él frente a Sasuke, este la miró extrañado.

-Porque Otou-san solo es así contigo?-

Su padre siempre solía ser muy serio y frió incluso con sus hijos. No era muy conversador y devoto a mostrar afecto hacia los demás. Pero cuando se trataba de su madre todo cambiaba. Se podía ver en sus ojos. Su rostro quizás no lo mostrase pero sus ojos desprendían algo más allá del simple cariño.

Mikoto ante la pregunta de su hijo cogió una silla y la puso junto a la de él para sentarse a su lado.

-Otou-san es así con vosotros también. No crees? Cuando le has visto sonreirle a otro niño?- se rió para luego mirar a Itachi también -Ambos sois el orgullo de vuestro padre y os quiere por igual-

-Me parece que lo que no entiende Sasuke es la clase de amor que hay entre tú y Otou-san- comentó el mayor llevándose un pedazo de tarta a la boca

-Oh...- su madre no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco pero no dudó en resolver la duda de su hijo -Quien sabe cuando llegue el momento en el que te enamores de una chica hermosa...- susurró llevando una mano a su mejilla acariciándosela con cariño -Pero debes saber que cuando eso ocurre es como si algo muy dentro de ti luchara por salir. Esa persona conseguir hacerte sentir como nunca antes otra lo hizo. Incluso hará que tu carácter se descontrole. Pero tus ojos no podrán despegarse de ella, tu mente no te dejará pensar en otra cosa. Todo tu ser querrá acercarse a esa persona porque con solo ver su sonrisa logrará que todos tus problemas desaparezcan...Cuando te enamoras de alguien dejas de usar la mente...- le dio un pequeño toque en la frente sonriendole con dulzura -Y aunque tu no lo quieras...tu cuerpo se dejara guiar por tu corazón...Porque aunque al principio no quieras creerlo o no te des cuenta...lucharías con garras y dientes por estar cada segundo a su lado. Y eso es lo que le ocurre a tu Otou-san conmigo-

 ** _Fin FlashBack_**

.

-Y de buenas a primera me encuentro con que desobedeces las ordenes de Orochimaru por estar presente en mi operación. Que prácticamente obligaste a que usaran tu sangre para hacerme una transfusión y que te vendiste a él a cambio de permanecer a mi lado durante la noche en la que debía recuperarme. Así que dime de una vez que quieres de mi porque es estoy completamente perdida. Ya no entiendo nada de lo que haces-

A pesar de que las palabras de Sakura no cesaban Sasuke seguí sumergido en el significado de las palabras de su madre. No podía estar enamorándose de ella. Por el amor de dios, él era Sasuke Uchiha. Uno de los hombre mas cotizados del mercado que podía hacer lo que quisiese con cualquier mujer. No creía en el amor. Eso no existía y mucho menos aquel sentimiento que su madre le explicó. Pero no podía negar lo obvio. La mayoría de las cosas que dijo su madre aquella mañana la estaba experimentando con una sola excepción. Que él se había pasado semanas tratando de encontrarle sentido a todo aquel desorden que había en su cabeza y ahora parecían estar empezando a cobrar sentido.

Aun así se negaba a aceptarlo.

Él no podía enamorarse de ninguna mujer.

No podía caer en aquel sentimiento que arrastraba a los hombres a la debilidad. Sakura no era más que un capricho. Solo debía saciar su sed y besar aquellos labios para terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas.

-Ya hace mucho que deje de ser una molestia para ti y para mucha otra gente. Así que ponle fin a todo esto y...-

La voz de la ojijade fue callada con un rápido movimiento en el que Sasuke juntó sus labios con los de ella atrapandole suavemente el labio inferior entre los propios.

Cada célula de su cuerpo pareció tomar vida en cuando sus labios se unieron. Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió todo su ser erizandole la piel y aflojó inconscientemente el agarre que mantenía con su mano derecha para deslizara hasta llegar a su mejilla. Oleadas de placer y ante aquél pequeño contacto se esparcían por su cuerpo demandándole más. No era un beso pasional, ni brusco. Tan solo era la leve presión de sus labios sobre los de ella. Y algo tan simple como eso estaba haciendo que experimentase cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

 _"Joder!"_

Maldijo para sus adentros. Definitivamente estaba enamorándose de su eterna molestia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aqui esta el décimo! ^^ Espero que les guste.

No se como se van a tomar el lemon con Orochi _ Espero que no me odien pero era estrictamente necesario para la historia TT^TT

Estos días ha estado lloviendo mucho, cosa que adoro, y a base de lluvia y té verde he escrito este capitulo ^^

Espero que sigan atentos para mi próxima actualización y que no se pierdan nada de que ocurrirá próximamente, y si quieren proponerme algo para que lo inroduzca en la historia ya saben que pueden dejarme un review ^^

.

Bueno, con esto me despido! Muchisimas gracias a aquellos que leeis este fanfic y...

.

HASTA LA PROXIMA


End file.
